Time Trap: Crossroads Crossover series 1
by a fan fic fan
Summary: The Crossroad Crossover series has the widest variety of both heroes and villains, from both comics and television worlds. DC Comics, Marvel comics, Star Wars, Star Trek TOS & TNG, Stargate SG-1, MacGyver, and lots of villians!
1. Chapter 1

The Alti-Universe: Time Trap

_**Time Trap**_

**Ultimate Universal Crossover (#1)**

By_** A Fan Fic Fan**_

**Summary**

_When the very fabric of the universe begins to unravel, it is up to the greatest heroes, space explorers, and secret agents of all time to save all creation from destruction. Their task: Find the "the Line" and restore order and power to all creation._

_But their task proves to be much more complicated when the greatest villains of all time appear with the same goal to find the Alti-Universe, but for the purpose of taking control of the ultimate power and changing all life to their whims._

_Now it is a race for absolute power against the most powerful beings of all time._

_Who will win in the end?_

_Find out in the first installment of the Ultimate Universal Crossover series._

_I wrote this when I was 13, and I had been fixing it ever since. If you find any mistakes of things that don't match up, please tell me. I would suggest that before you read this you know at least a little bit about Stargate: SG-1 (around the 8__th__ season), Star Trek (both the original series and the Next Generation), Marvel characters, DC characters, MacGyver, and Star Wars (all characters and films)._

**Prologue**

There exists in the scientific community a theory.

For many years, this theory has been used in popular entertainment. This theory has been treated along the lines of other unbelievable theories such as time travel, genetic cloning, and artificial intelligence. Because this theory has been used in such an unrealistic and absolutely unbelievable manner, the majority of the Earth populace now believes that this particular theory is just an entertaining phenomenon, a pure fantasy, if you will. The people believe that this theory belongs outside of our realm of reality.

But some people, those who are usually scientists, believe a different story.

The theory is of the actual existence of parallel universes.

The theory dictates that every move we make, every word we say, every action we perform is different in each of these parallel universes.

Entertain the thought that every action and thought of every individual creates a different universe; and then multiply that by every sentient being in the universe.

The results are staggering.

Some of these parallel universes are exponentially different; while others are almost copies of each other.

But no matter what differences, each of the parallel universes is unique. Some may have only minor alterations, where an individual of small importance is conceived and who has no place in the grand scheme of things.

Some may have immense variations. Some are as universal differences, such as extraterrestrials existing. Some might be globally different, such as the Americans losing the Revolutionary War or World War II. But no matter how minuscule or gigantic the changes are, each universe differs from all of the others for one reason or another.

But they are all linked.

There is a universal force that links all of these parallel universes in harmony. This universal force is called, due to unfamiliarity with this phenomenon, "the Line".

The Line has its own intelligence; it decides what will happen to every universe, every planet, and every individual.

No creature, omnipotent or not, is exempt to its overwhelming power. Inside of its domain, nothing can be hidden or withheld from it.

But imagine if you will; what would happen it the Line suddenly… ceased to exist? What would happen to each universe? What would happen to all the sentient individuals that reside in all these universes?

This is the story of a time when this extraordinary theory of science suddenly became fact…

**Track I: **_Universe 18357-2948-1_

"We must leave, O'Neill!" Teal'c declared, as their team, SG-1, ran towards the stargate.

"You _think_?" Jack O'Neill replied hotly, shooting his machine-gun at the approaching super-soldiers (beings that were bred by Anubis, the _Goa'uld _system lord, to create an army). Samantha Carter ran up to them, dodging dozens of staff bolts that were flying through the air.

"All of the SG-6 members are dead, and now Anubis's super-soldiers control the gate. There is absolutely no way to get to it now!" yelled Carter, turning around and shooting one of the soldiers. The shot threw the soldier back a few inches, but due to the being's immune system, it recovered quickly and attacked again.

"Since _when_ did PX4-574 become a _Goa'uld_-ruled planet?" yelled O'Neill, grabbing the side of his head in exasperation. "And even worse than that, why did it have to be _Anubis_?"

"We have to call _the Prometheus_!" Daniel Jackson said, picking up his radio transceiver from his suit. "It should be here is less than ten minutes if we call it immediately. I'm pretty sure it's one its daily rounds…"

"Did you think about the fact that we might not _have _ten minutes?" O'Neill said. "Let alone two?"

"Do you have a better option?" asked Daniel.

When O'Neill failed to answer, Daniel picked up his transceiver. "_Prometheus_, this is SG-1, come in please."

"_This is the Prometheus, what's the problem, SG-1_?" The transceiver replied, in the voice of General Hammond. O'Neill grabbed the transceiver from Daniel. "Listen, General, we are being attacked by a load of Anubis warriors. Come get us the # off planet PX4-574, or else Anubis will have some more _Goa'uld _symbiote food pretty soon!" He added sarcastically.

"_Understood, O'Neill_; _we'll be there shortly_."

Jack threw the transceiver back to Daniel, and they started running away from the gate. O'Neill turned around, making sure that all of SG-1 was there. He saw Carter, Teal'c and Daniel Jackson running behind him.

How in the heck did this mission go so crazy? This was supposed to be a traditional planetary check. But did it end up that easy? Noooooo…. They had to find that the planet had been taken over by the _Goa'uld_. And not only that, but it had to be Anubis, the worse _Goa'uld _system lord of them all. They didn't pay him enough for this kind of…

"Hurry up!" yelled Carter, interrupting O'Neill's thoughts.

"I'm figuring that the super soldiers won't stop chasing us if we are leaving the gate, right?" asked O'Neill, knowing the answer.

"You would be figuring correct," replied Carter, "Anubis won't just leave intruders on his planet. He will search for us until he is sure we are all dead."

O'Neill sighed. "Figures," He said. Anubis sure didn't like unwelcome guests.

"O'Neill!" yelled Teal'c in warning. O'Neill slammed to the ground, just as a super soldier shot rapid energy bolts right where he had been standing. "Thanks, Teal'c!" yelled Jack amid the noise. "If we survive this, I'll buy you a baseball cap!"

"We have to stay here until Hammond and _the Prometheus _arrive." Carter said, getting under cover behind a large tree, while firing a few shots at some super soldiers that were too close. "And when will that be?" O'Neill said, hitting a few more soldiers.

"I would say about now." Daniel Jackson said, pointing up. SG-1 all looked upwards, and saw_ the_ _Prometheus_'s huge mass over the planet.

"Beam us up, Scottie!" O'Neill said, quoting a character from a science-fiction show that he liked, and as he finished saying it metallic rings came down from the ship, and surrounded SG-1. They came up from the rings to _the Prometheus_ Bridge, right by General George Hammond.

"Good to see that you made it out all right, SG-1." Hammond said, shaking Jack's hand. "We are not out yet," Carter said, pointing to the viewscreen, "Look!"

O'Neill looked to where Carter was pointing, as did everyone else. O'Neill swore. "You have _got _to be kidding me!"

Over twenty _Goa'uld _Ha'Tok vessels and one mothership were heading towards them at top speed from the other side of the planet.

"We have to get out of here now!" Hammond said, as he turned to Siler. "Get the hyperdrive on now!"

"Too late, sir, they've already fired!" Siler said with panic. The hull of the_ Prometheus _rocked from the impact, as the crew on the bridge was thrown from their seats.

"We are surrounded, O'Neill!" exclaimed Teal'c, who was steering the ship, as _the Prometheus_ rocked again from the _Goa'uld_ attacks.

"The hyper-drive is off-line, sir!" Carter yelled, "I won't be able to get it back on-line before Anubis destroys the whole ship!" O'Neill looked at the front screen, and felt a chill go up his spine at the sight of the twenty _Goa'uld _ships.

"Daniel, do _you _have any bright ideas?" Jack asked, turning to Daniel. "You know; those little ideas that have saved our butts a few times?"

Daniel looked at the attacking motherships, and then looked back a Jack. "I don't see how we are going to get out of his one, Jack," He said, and then said in an intrigued voice, "_Unless _the Asgards or the Tok'ra decides to intervene, as they have done on quite a few occasions..."

General Hammond got up from the command chair, interrupting Daniel. "We have to convert all power from the shields to the…"

"We have lost all shields!" Teal'c said, as another volley of blue flame crashed into their ship. "One more attack, and we will all die!"

First Prime Syte't, one of the only Jaffa under the rule of Anubis, came into the bridge, and came before the throne of Anubis. "My Lord," Syte't said, kneeling before Anubis, and bowing his head, "The _Tauri_ ship will not last much longer against our fire-power."

Anubis turned his chair from the viewscreen to his First Prime. "Destroy them," He said, in a voice that sounded like there was more than one person under its dark hood, "If they do not return to the _Tauri _home-world, the world will become weak without their flagship… and SG-1."

Syte't rose, and saluted Anubis. "In the name of Anubis, I obey." He said, and then left the room.

"Anubis's flagship is about to fire on us!" Carter exclaimed, as she tried to get some power to the_ Prometheus_.

"It looks like this _is _the end for SG-1." Teal'c said calmly.

"Wait!" Daniel yelled, staring at one of the viewers. "Something is happening here…!"

A flash of light surrounded the ship, and before a second had passed, _Prometheus _disappeared, along with SG-1.

"What?!" Anubis hissed in disbelief, as the_ Prometheus _disappeared from their sensors.

Then Anubis, and his entire fleet, disappeared along with SG-1.

**Track II: **_Universe 530478-10473-9_

**Stardate 23238.1**

Where are the rogue Klingon and Romulan ships supposed to be, Admiral?" Captain James T. Kirk asked, looking at his superior through his personal quarter's viewscreen. The Admiral was getting older, Kirk thought, but with his age comes wisdom.

Kirk wondered if he was ever going to get that old, and then have to sit at a desk, telling other people to test their luck and skill against unknown adversaries.

"_I hope that I'll never have to do that_," thought the Starfleet captain, but even as he thought it he knew it would happen.

The Federation would never let him retire with all of his experience, just like Admiral Hawkins.

"The enemy fleet will be at our border in a very short time. Your orders are to catch the enemy fleet, and try to negotiate with them. But your main objective is to not let any of the ships get into Federation space, so if negotiation fails, use of deadly force is authorized."

"I understand, Admiral," replied Kirk. Admiral Hawkins nodded to him.

"Godspeed, Jim." And then the Admiral signed off.

As _the Enterprise _made its way towards collision with the enemy fleet, Kirk briefed the bridge crew of the situation. "Sir," asked Spock, after Kirk had told them of the upcoming confrontation, "I do not think that there will be any way to peacefully negotiate with the rebel fleet."

Kirk nodded with affirmation. "I am aware of that, Mr. Spock, I also have orders to use any means necessary to stop their advancement on Federation space."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "But would that not make the rebels martyrs to their cause, and result in creating sympathy for them?"

Kirk thought, and then said, waving his hand dismissively, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it; right now we need to at least get there."

Finally, they came to the fleets. The Klingon ships were in the form of almost on hundred Bird-of-Preys, and over sixty of K'T'inga-Class Cruisers.Then the Romulans had over one hundred Warbirds.

They looked like they were ready to give the_ Enterprise _a run for its money.

"Uhura, open all hailing frequencies," Kirk said.

"All channels opened, captain." Communications Officer Uhura replied from the corner of the room.

"This is James T. Kirk, Captain of the _U.S._S _Enterprise_. State your reason for entering Federation space!" ordered Kirk, and then waited for a reply.

"Captain, they are hailing us," said Uhura, reading the sensor readings on her screen.

"Put them on screen," replied Kirk.

As the crew of the _U.S.S Enterprise A _watched, two views split the viewscreen.

One was of a Klingon Captain, and the other was of a Romulan General.

"There will be no peace until the Federation has breathed its last!" The Klingon hissed, staring with hate at the Federation captain. "Even if our governments are too cowardly to take the Federation head-on, _we _are not!"

"You are nothing but rebels and vigilantes to your governments!" Kirk replied, signaling with his hand to Sulu to ready the phasers. "Also, both of your races have never joined before."

The Romulan General then started to speak. "First off; we are not rebels, but patriots to our races, and secondly, even though the Romulans and the Klingons are mortal enemies, we have decided that, at least temporarily, we will join our two fleets, against the wishes of our governments, and lead the fight _directly_ to the Federation." Then the Romulan smiled.

"And as you can see, Captain, we do have quite a large fleet, enough to cause quite a problem for a few Federation ships."

"And as a small demonstration of our power, we will destroy the Federation's flagship, the _USS Enterprise_!"

Kirk quickly rose from his chair. "Raise shields!" he ordered, but he saw that his order came too late. He saw both fleets fire at the _Enterprise_, and then waited for the inevitable rocking of the ship from the impact, and the probable explosion. But right before they hit _Enterprise_'s hull, the plasma balls disappeared. Kirk looked at where they were, and there was nothing but the enemy ships. "What the…!" He started, right before his brain was blasted in pain.

Everything started to sway and turn, as everyone on the ship fell to the ground, and were rendered unconscious. Kirk looked at all of the bridge crew fall before his failing eyes.

"_What's happening_?" Kirk thought, just as everything blurred.

**Stardate 47982.8, 100 years later**

"Come." Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Captain of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_, said as he heard his quarter's door chirp. The door opened, revealing four figures; three humans and a Vulcan.

Picard rose, and greeted his guests.

"Ah, welcome Ambassador Spock," Picard said, looking at each of the arrivals, "Admiral McCoy," He nodded his head at the famous doctor of the early Federation, now holder of the record as the oldest earth male at one hundred and forty-eight, "and Montgomery Scott." Picard shook hands with the 'infamous' engineer. Then Picard turned to the last of the four.

"It's good to see you again, Kirk," said Picard, taking the aging Captain James T. Kirk's outstretched hand.

Kirk didn't look much older than he had one hundred years ago; with a little gray at the temple, and maybe a few age lines, but besides that, he was still the famous captain that he had always been. "I couldn't have been happier when Starfleet asked me to accompany you." Kirk replied, smiling with all his charm.

Picard still couldn't believe that the famous captain of the original _Enterprise _was still alive. It would take some time getting used to it, even as Picard remembered first meeting Kirk in the Nexus. It was Kirk who had helped Picard take on the madman who called the Nexus to Veridian III, but at the expense of Kirk's life. But even that was not the end for Captain James T. Kirk. He was again brought from the dead by means of Borg and Romulan technology, when the Borg wanted to make Kirk kill Picard. This Borg and Romulan "alliance" put fake memories on how Picard had killed Kirk's wife and two children, who were non-existent in Kirk's real life.

However, even with ultimate evil running through his body, the good in Kirk still lived on. With Admiral McCoy and Ambassador Spock's help, Picard helped bring Kirk's mind back, and with his help, defeated the Collective between all Borg, but again at the cost of Kirk's life.

Over the next few years after that event, Kirk kept 'changing the rules,' with or without help, to defy death and come back in the realm of the living.

The greatest adventures Picard ever had with Kirk were their most recent ones: Finding out about Spock's father Sarak's murder; saving Kirk's wife, Teilani; defeating the Mirror World's version of Kirk, who was the evil emperor Tiberius; and many others. But on their last adventure, Picard had to help Kirk cope with Teilani's death, and the birth of his alien son, Joseph.

After that, Kirk had taken Joseph, and went back to Chal, the place that he had met Teilani, and to his house that he had built, so long ago, and said that he was going to stay there for a while.

"I had last heard that you where on a faraway planet, never to be heard from by a civilized planet again," said Picard, trying to take a load off the stale air.

Kirk shrugged. "Well, I was feeling gracious enough to help humanity again," But then he looked poignant, "One more time, at least for… for Teilani's sake."

His trademark debonair smile appeared, and Kirk raised a finger. "But don't get cocky, or I might just forget the whole thing and leave right now."

Picard smiled. Kirk was getting back to his old self.

"Don't get cocky, _yourself_, Jim." McCoy cut in. Even at one hundred and forty-six years of age, he still had the life and vigor that he had in his early days. "By the way, Picard, what is the huge emergency that needs all of the _living_," McCoy stuck out his frail chest, "members of the original _Enterprise _and the new one?"

Picard started to answer when his comm-badge chirped. Picard sighed; and then pushed it. "What is it?" He asked.

"This is Commander Riker." A voice replied. "We have just been called by Admiral Jacobson…" Then Riker stopped, and said hesitantly, "He says that we are being called in with a battle with the Borg."

Moments later, Picard and the four old _Enterprise _members were on the bridge. He sat in the middle chair, and on the left side he had Counselor Deanna Troi, and on the right he had Commander William Riker. Behind him was Security Chief Commander Worf. In front of Picard were two seats, with Lieutenant Commander Data and Ensign Davidson sitting in them.

Picard inquired in a commanding voice, "What is their situation?"

Commander Riker turned to him. "About ten Borg cubes came out of nowhere around the Federation border. Admiral Jacobson sent all available ships, but he wants us to lead the fight, unlike _last time_." The last two words Riker said sarcastically.

Picard felt the same way, because he remembered on one of their last fights with the Borg, Admiral Hayes had been unwilling to let the _Enterprise _even go into the attack. It looks like Admiral Jacobson thought at least a little differently than Admiral Hayes.

"_I guess, in the bottom of my heart, I had believed that the Borg threat had been neutralized when Kirk destroyed the Collective_," Picard thought, "_But I should have known that was wishful thinking_."

"How long will it take to get to the battle area?" Picard asked, getting out of his thoughts, as he turned to Ensign Parker. Parker looked at his screen for a moment. "At maximum warp, it will take less than one hour." Parker replied.

"Make it so." Picard ordered.

He turned to Scottie, Spock, McCoy, and Kirk. "I am sorry that our original plans have been changed," Picard said, "And that you are now going into a battle situation."  
McCoy huffed. "I like battle situations better than any pleasure cruise." He said, smiling slightly. "I haven't been on one of those since Scottie and I rescued Spock from the Romulans… oh, that was before we found you in the Nexus, Jim," He smiled, turning to Kirk, "and before you got taken by the Borg, and before all that stuff with the Sarak and the Romulans, _and _before the Dark Spectre thing and the Preservers, and before..."

Kirk shook his head mockingly.

"You sure know how to make a guy who has been inactive for over 109 years feel bad, Bones."

"Ay, I think what everyone is sayin', Cap'n," Scottie said, "Is that we are 'onored to go into battle with ye."

Picard nodded. "There is one tiny little thing I would like to ask ye, though." Scottie said. "And what would that be?" Picard asked.

"Would ye mind if I went down to help Mr. La Forge with those engines?" Scottie laughed. "Noth'in like be'in in Engineering in battle."

In answer, Picard tapped his comm-badge. "La Forge, come in." Picard said.

"_La Forge here, Captain_." The answer came.

"Expect Mr. Scott to be down shortly for any assistance you might require… Picard out."

"We will be at the battle in twenty-three seconds, captain." Data said.

"Ready full shields and weapons." The Captain answered.

Everyone on the bridge was feeling anxious, and Picard felt the same. All battles with the Borg were never ordinary or predictable. "Five seconds," Data counted, "four…three…two…one."

At that moment, the warp-drive stopped, and the _Enterprise_ came in the thick of a huge battle. "Fire at the nearest Borg cube." Picard said, trying to concentrate on the Borg voices in his mind. He couldn't think straight, because with so many Borg consciousnesses, it was hard to pinpoint which was coming from which ship.

Suddenly, Picard started to feel disoriented.

He felt everything changing around him, as he felt himself somehow changing.

He forcibly raised his head, and saw that all of his crew was unconscious. But when he looked at the viewscreen, he saw that all of the Borg cubes, and the entire Federation fleet, had disappeared.

Then Picard fell unconscious, leaving Kirk, who was lying on the floor of the bridge, the last one able to think.

"_What's happening_?" Kirk thought, for the second time, just as everything blurred.

**Track III: **_Universe 462728-4741-9_

"Red group, blue group, everybody this way!" The captain of Queen Amadala's guards said to the rest of the group, running up to the elevator.

The young 9-year-old Anakin Skywalker raised his head from the cockpit of the Naboo Fighter, and looked at his guardian Qui-Gon Jinn, who was walking with the Queen, his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the other guards.

"Anakin, you stay there!" Qui-Gon said, seeing Anakin start to run towards them.

"But I…" Anakin started to complain, but Qui-Gon raised his hand, and pointed at Anakin. "Stay in that cockpit!"

But as they all stepped towards the elevator, it suddenly opened. Inside of the elevator stood a dark, cloaked figure.

The Queen stopped, as did the others behind her.

Qui-Gon looked at the cloaked figure in surprise. Then he realized who, or what, it was. It was the being that he had fought on Tatooine. He looked over at Obi-Wan, and saw that he, too, could feel the immense evil coming from the being's very essence.

The being was dressed in the same black cloak that he had worn when he had fought Qui-Gon at Tatooine. He had his cloak hood up, hiding everything but the being's chin and jaw.

The Sith turned his head up, and looked at the Jedi with predator's eyes.

"We'll handle this," Qui-Gon said to the queen, as he and Obi-Wan advanced on the figure.

"We'll take the long way." Queen Amadala said, nodding to the Jedi master, and then her and her guards started another way.

Qui-Gon watched as the queen stepped away, but kept his eyes on the Sith. It didn't look like the Sith was going to stop the queen, which meant that she was not his target.

The Sith lowered his hood, showing its entire face.

Despite both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's training, they both wished they could take a step back.

They could now see that, whatever it was, it was humanoid. It was apparently male, with black and red tattoos covering its whole face. It also had six horns protruding from the top of its head.

Then it took off its cloak, revealing black warrior clothes, showing that it was expecting a fight with the Jedi.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon did the same, and they got in fighting positions.

Obi-Wan saw out of the corner of his eye three Destroyers come from the hallway, and start shooting at the Queen and her people. He knew that his first priority was the queen, but when he quickly looked at Qui-Gon, he then realized that the queen could take care of herself in that kind of situation

But she couldn't deal with a Sith Lord, and that was what she would have to deal with if they were killed.

The Sith Lord took out his lightsaber, and the red blade came out of the one side.

But then to both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's complete surprise, the Sith Lord turned the lightsaber sideways, and another red blade came out of the other end, creating the first two-ended lightsaber that either of the Jedi had ever seen.

Qui-Gon couldn't get this out if his head. A Sith with power over a _two-ended _lightsaber?! The meaning of this was more then even he could comprehend. If a Sith Lord had that kind of power over the dark side of the Force…

But neither Qui-Gon nor Obi-Wan let the implications of this let them off their guard. They used the Force to flash their lightsabers in their hands, which activated before it even touched their hands.

Immediately, the Sith Lord attacked, making moves that any other being, either Sith or Jedi, would have impaled themselves with the lightsaber. But this being did no such thing.

The Sith slammed right between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, blocking every attack that the two Jedi threw at it, and then pushed them both back with a barricade of the most fierce moves ever preformed with a lightsaber.

It took both of their strengths just to stay alive next to this Sith.

Try as Qui-Gon might, nor he or Obi-Wan could get even one shot in. As the battle progressed, the fighting began to move into the palace's inner sanctum, where they stood over hundreds of feet of metal bridges. As they fought, he came on a narrow bridge.

Obi-Wan shot a faint at the Sith's legs, while Qui-Gon went for his head. But the Sith lord jumped over both shots, and slammed his left foot into Obi-Wan's chest.

The wind knocked out of him, Obi-Wan felt himself being propelled from the battle, and start to plummet down into one of the pits.

"_No_!" Obi-Wan thought, and then with a huge jump with the force, was able to jump up from the pit, and onto one of the ledges. He looked up, and saw that the Sith lord and Qui-Gon were still hot into battle. With one last look, Obi-Wan started to jump up the bridges, back to help his master.

Qui-Gon quickly blocked one of the Sith Lord's attacks, and then slammed him fist into the Sith Lord's midsection, sending the Sith Lord down onto one of the lower decks.

"_That's first blood_," Qui-Gon thought, jumping down towards the Sith Lord's form. But the Sith Lord was already standing, and immediately attacked again.

Qui-Gon had never had a lightsaber duel like this in his life. Not even in his training had he ever been taught to fight such a fierce degree of anger and hate.

He knew what he had to do to triumph over the Sith Lord.

He knew from all the stories that he had heard about since he was a young boy, sitting on his father's lap as he was read the incredible battles of the Jedi and the Sith.

But he knew that in every one of those stories, the hero always won against the Sith with a price.

He had to let in anger.

Qui-Gon knew that was the only way to kill the Sith. But he knew that it was not the right thing to do.

But when Qui-Gon took a small chance to look down, and saw the small figure of his Padawan running to come back in the battle, he knew that he would be on his own for a while longer.

Qui-Gon then did what he had always been taught never to do.

He let his emotions take over.

With that, his attacks became one with the Sith Lord's, to the Sith Lord's surprise. Instead of forcing the Jedi back, the Sith Lord found himself being pushed back.

Darth Maul felt utter emotion coming from the Jedi now. He felt the anger and the hate trying to match his own utterly radiating on the Jedi's lightsaber.

Even with his brutal training, Maul had done many things.

But he had never been forced back by anyone or anything.

Maul's two-ended lightsaber clashed with the Jedi's, each making almost rhythmical movements that were almost music.

"_You are strong, Jedi_," Darth Maul thought, "_But are you strong enough_?" He sweeping his lightsaber under the Jedi's feet.

Maul smiled at his own thoughts, as it put him back into the mindset that the **Sith**were all-powerful, even for the Jedi Council.

_He _was all-powerful.

As Qui-Gon fought the Sith Lord back, he noticed that they were coming upon red-energy generators. They were designed to stop any kind of matter to get through them once they were on.

Qui-Gon then pushed harder on the Sith Lord, hoping to get him trapped into one of the generators.

Obi-Wan finally jumped onto the platform that the Sith Lord and his master were fighting on. He started to run towards them.

Suddenly, a red-energy barrier came between Qui-Gon and the Sith Lord, and another one between Obi-Wan and his master.

Darth Maul looked at the red-energy barrier in front of him. He slowly touched the bottom end of his lightsaber to the tip of the barrier, and felt the blade push away from it.

Seeing that the act was useless, he deactivated his lightsaber, and started to pace at the border of the barrier.

He watched the Jedi slowly bow on his knees, and stared back at him.

"_He is gaining strength_," Maul thought, and then grinned maliciously at the Jedi. The Jedi then closed his eyes, as if in a trance.

Qui-Gon let out a small breath of fatigue. He fight had left him weak, physically and emotionally. He then realized the mistake it was to give in to the dark side. Even if he was to die, he should have done so, without tainting himself to temptation of the dark side. He tried to gain strength, but it was coming slowly.

Perhaps too slowly.

Obi-Wan watched the generators in eagerness, waiting for the exact moment that they would turn off.

Then he saw the light turn off.

Immediately, he saw his master jump up from his crouched position, and attacked the Sith Lord.

Darth Maul was ready for the Jedi, but was again slightly surprised to see that the Jedi's attacks were now much mellower then they were before.

Then Maul realized why.

The Jedi realized that he had to tap in the Dark Side to defeat him. And he chose not to.

Maul smiled. "_This will be the Jedi_'_s fall_…"

Obi-Wan ran towards the fighting, but suddenly a red-energy barrier came between them. He watched helplessly as his master started to falter.

Maul saw his chance. He slammed the hilt of the lightsaber onto the Jedi's chin, and then went for the Jedi's stomach…

Qui-Gon felt the hilt hit his chin, and realized that it was over, he saw the blade start to come towards his chest, and he could already feel the blade pass through his inner organs, and end his life on this mortal plain. He readied himself for the blade, but then felt nothing.

Then he started to feel another feeling, a feeling that he could not explain.

"Obi-Wan!"

Suddenly, Obi-Wan watched in surprise as he saw his master shake and tumble down, as the Sith Lord crouched to keep from falling down.

He heard Qui-Gon yell "Obi-Wan!"

Then, right before his eyes, he saw his master disappear…

Darth Maul felt a sudden nauseous pain in his entire mind. He felt that he was losing touch with everything that made him a Sith.

Then he saw the Jedi disappear in a brilliant flash of light.

Then he felt himself disappear…

Obi-Wan looked around the empty room that had just held the Sith Lord and his master. He saw the red-energy barrier disappear, and he walked up to the place that he last saw Qui-Gon.

"Oh… not good." Obi-Wan said under his breath.

**Twelve years later**

"You'll pay for all the Jedi you killed today, Dooku." 22-year-old Padawan Anakin Skywalker said, his eyes turning to slits as he watched Count Dooku.

Dooku smiled, as if challenging Anakin to rush him.

Beside Anakin stood his mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin had their lightsabers in their hands, with green-light blade glimmering from Anakin's, while a blue-light came from Anakin's.

They both circled their foe. Dooku looked unarmed, but Obi-Wan knew better.

The Count was not to be underestimated.

"I'll take him on the left side, you take…" Obi-Wan started, eyes not leaving the count.

"No, I'm taking him now!" Anakin yelled, and at that moment running towards the count, with his lightsaber ready to cut the count in half.

"No, Anakin, no!" Obi-Wan yelled.

But it was too late.

Count Dooku only took his hand out of his cloak, and aimed his hand at the approaching Jedi. And as sudden as the irrational Jedi's burst of anger, light-blue energy shot from the count's fingertips, and rammed into Anakin.

Anakin, totally unprepared for the blast, was slammed into the wall, his body smoking.

Obi-Wan looked at his Padawan with a grimace, and then looked at the count in hesitation.

Then Obi-Wan brought his lightsaber up at the ready.

Dooku looked at Obi-Wan. He brought his hand up. "Back down." He said, and then sent a thin energy bolt at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan slowly brought his lightsaber up, absorbing the blast.

"I don't think so." Obi-Wan said, circling the Sith lord.

The count casually and quickly reached into his cloak, and pulled out a strange lightsaber. Dooku activated it, a bright red line of Sith energy surging from it. Immediately, the count attacked, slashing at Obi-Wan's chest.

Obi-Wan blocked it, and met the sword with a sizzling crash.

As they fought, Obi-Wan felt his mind go back… back when he had fought the Sith Lord that had taken his master's life. "_If only he was here_," He thought, blocking another blow to his head.

"Master Kenobi, you disappoint me," Dooku said, advancing again, "Yoda holds you in such high esteem."

Obi-Wan swung a shot at Dooku, but the count met the attack. "Surely you can do better!" Count Dooku taunted, smiled hatefully at the Jedi.

Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin, who was moaning with smoke still rising from his chest.

He slammed his lightsaber against Dooku's, and he started to push. Dooku matched Obi-Wan's strength.

Then, smiling, Dooku swung down, hitting Obi-Wan's arm. Then with another swift move, he got Obi-Wan's right leg.

Obi-Wan fell down with a crash, and Dooku stood over him.

Anakin moaned again, and tried to sit up. "_Stupid, stupid, stupid_!" He chastised himself. Why did he rush in like a reckless Padawan?

Then he saw Obi-Wan get hit in the arm and leg by Dooku.

He saw Dooku slowly go up to Obi-Wan's unmoving form, and raise his lightsaber.

"No!" Anakin bellowed, using the force to put him in front of his master's body, and used his lightsaber to block the blow.

"You never learn, do you, boy?" Dooku said, staring at Anakin in surprise.

"I am a slow learner." Anakin replied.

"Anakin!" Anakin heard from Obi-Wan, and saw Obi-Wan use the force to throw his lightsaber at Anakin.

Anakin caught it, and started to use both on Count Dooku.

Dooku was somewhat surprised by this move, and was momentarily driven back.

But suddenly, Anakin fell to the ground, losing all focus.

He looked over at Obi-Wan, and then fell into nothingness…

Obi-Wan saw Anakin drop in some sort of pain, but then he felt himself start to lose all knowledge of the events that were happening in front of him. He started to feel very dizzy, and fell back to the ground.

Then he lost all feeling whatsoever…

Dooku watched as both Anakin and Obi-Wan disappeared. Then he felt himself disappear into oblivion.

**24 years later**

"Good…"

The Emperor looked at Luke Skywalker in an evil triumph. Beside him stood Darth Vader, his second in command. They both watched Luke Skywalker stare at the Emperor, and then at the lightsaber that sat right next to the Emperor's hand.

"I can feel your anger." The Emperor said, smiling maliciously at Luke.

The Emperor slowly put his hand on top of Luke's lightsaber. "I am defenseless," He said, and then looked back up at Luke, "Take your weapon."  
Luke looked at his father, Anakin Skywalker, in the form of Darth Vader next to the Emperor. Luke could not get anything on what emotions his father was feeling, be they either love or hate for his son.

"_You must have some good inside of you, father_." Luke thought to himself. But it was more of a hope then a fact. But even with everything against Luke, he chose to believe in his father, instead of vise versa.

The Emperor, not seeing what Luke was thinking, continued, "Strike me down with all of you hatred, and your journey towards the Dark Side will be complete."

As he said the last sentence, the Emperor's voice chanced from the snake charmers to a more menacing tone, one that showed the evil that dwelled inside of him.

Luke didn't answer the Emperor. He looked out of the giant window that encompassed the entire room. Not far away was a space battle between the Rebel Alliances and the Imperial Empire.

Luke saw his friends fighting a battle that he wasn't sure they could win. But what if he indulged in the dark side… just this once…?

Before he even knew what he was doing, Luke felt himself summon the lightsaber from the Emperor's chair, and attack the Emperor.

But before he was able to kill the Emperor, Darth Vader extended his hand, and blocked Luke's lightsaber with his own.

As the lightsabers clashed, Luke heard the Emperor laugh.

Luke slashed his lightsaber upwards, trying to take Vader by surprise, but Vader casually used one hand to turn his own lightsaber upwards, and blocked again.

Luke drew back slightly, as Vader's attacks became swifter and harder to meet. Luke jumped onto the top of the stairs, leaving Darth Vader at the bottom of them.

"Good." Luke could hear the Emperor say, and saw the Emperor advance slightly. "Use your aggressive feelings, boy. Let the hate flow through you."

Luke shook his head slightly, and tried to get all of his thoughts together.

Darth Vader stood up from the bottom of the stairs. "Obi-Wan has taught you well."

Luke disengaged his lightsaber, and looked at his father. "I will not fight you, father," He said.

Darth Vader made no comment, but started to walk up the stairs. As he came up to Luke, Luke took a step back.

"You are unwise," Vader said, and then slammed his lightsaber down at Luke faster then any of his past moves, "to lower your defenses!"  
Luke was able to get his lightsaber out and block the blow before Vader succeeded into decapitating him.

Luke blocked, and then attacked, but it seemed that he couldn't even touch Vader.

With one more lunge from Vader, Luke somersaulted onto a high ledge.

"Your thoughts betray you, father," Luke said, deactivating his lightsaber, "I feel the good in you, the conflict."

"There is no conflict." Darth Vader hissed, looking carefully at his son.

"You didn't have the evil to kill me then, and I don't think that you could kill me now." Luke said, walking along the narrow ledge.

"You underestimate the power of the dark side," Darth Vader said. Then he suddenly raised his lightsaber, "If you will not fight, then you will meet your destiny."

Then Darth Vader threw his lightsaber at Luke.

Suddenly, the Death Star started to shake. Luke fell off of the ledge, as he felt the air of Vader's lightsaber slam inches from where he had just stood. Darth Vader fell to one knee. Luke saw the Emperor fall out of the chair with a crash.

Luke took this moment, and started to run.

The Death Star shook uncontrollably, and Luke fell down to one knee. Then he stood up again when the shaking subdued somewhat, and ran towards the docking bay.

He was able to get into one of the escape pods before there was one final crash, and then everything went black…

**Track IV: **_Universe 890473-5351-5_

**Minnesota**

"_MacGyver_!" Pete Thorton whispered angrily into his walkie-talkie from behind a rock. A man, not far in his thirties, came into view from behind one of the other rocks, closer to the Communist government compound. The man had a leather jacket, and a brown mullet. "_What_!" The man named MacGyver whispered back.

Thorton growled impatiently. "_What are we waiting for, MacGyver_? _It's not like we're waiting for back-up. It's simple: get the hostages out of Communist territory, and get the heck out of here and get the hostages over to Jack Dalton, so he can fly them and us over the border and out of Communist hands_!"

MacGyver shook his head. "_It isn't that easy, Pete_… _We have to get in without being seen and then get through all of the laser defenses. And when we get through that, we need to_…"

But then Thorton interrupted him. "_Alright, alright… just try and hurry_!"

MacGyver nodded, and then looked at the first obstacle; which was in the form a German Dutch hound in the hands of an armed guard. After that, there were a few guards walking around inside. But they could get through those without a problem; they were on a timed patrol. It was the first guard that was the obstacle.

MacGyver's eyes wandered, looking for something to use. Then he saw a small shed that was not in the compound walls, but close to it.

"_Pete, I'll be back in a minute_." MacGyver said, and then turned the walkie-talkie off before getting any of Pete's questions.

He crept quietly out of the way of the sights of the guard, and then went up to the shed. It wasn't locked, so MacGyver just walked in.

"Wow…" MacGyver said, as he looked around the storage warehouse. "There _has _to be something I can use here."

He started to look through the stuff. There were food utensils and food, guns and ammunition, and…

"Baby stuff?!" MacGyver said incredulously. He took a closer look, and saw that it was indeed baby stuff. Diapers, wipes, bottles, pacifiers, baby powder…

MacGyver stopped there, and picked up the baby powder. He took off the lid, and took a sniff.

"Good, it's still fresh…" MacGyver said, and then started to put it down when suddenly a soldier ran in with a gun. "Hold it!" The soldier ordered.

Pete saw a soldier go into a soldier go into the storage warehouse that MacGyver was in. "Oh, no…" Pete groaned.

When MacGyver saw the soldier, he quickly started to put the baby powder down. "Don't move your hands!" The soldier said, putting the gun closer into MacGyver's stomach.

"Alright!" MacGyver exclaimed. The soldier looked at what MacGyver had in his hand, and then looked confused for a second.

And that was all the time MacGyver needed.

In the second that the soldier had his face and gun turned away from MacGyver, MacGyver threw the baby powder at the soldier's face.

The soldier dropped his gun, and clutched his face in a burning pain. "My eyes!" The soldier yelled, and then tripped over the gun that was on the floor.

When he did, the gun went off, hitting the side of the wall. MacGyver groaned again. "They'll _definitely _hear that…"

When Pete Thorton heard the gun go off, he picked up his walkie-talkie. "MacGyver… MacGyver!" He said into it, but no reply came through.

Pete made a grimace. "_Now _what am I supposed to do?" He muttered.

Then he stood up with a grunt, and went towards the warehouse that he saw MacGyver and the soldier go into.

MacGyver quickly knocked the soldier unconscious, and then tried to run out as fast as he could. But when he got to the door, he saw that over a dozen guards were on their way over.

MacGyver groaned. "Oh…"

"… #!" swore Pete, as one of the soldiers saw him. "Halt!" The soldier ordered, raising his gun. Pete growled, and put up his hands up…

MacGyver ran up the slope up to where Pete was hiding. "Pete, I think that we might have to… Pete?"

Then he saw that Pete was gone.

"Pete!" He said again. But he couldn't see his boss and friend anywhere. Then he saw that the soldiers had him.

He started down towards them…

"Pete Thorton of the Phoenix Foundation?" The leader of the guards asked in a mocking voice. "What does that mean… you are a college professor?"

The others laughed.

"Well _Professor _Thorton; I am afraid that you were at the wrong place at the wrong time." Then the guard turned around, and snapped his fingers as he walked away.

As he did, one of the other guards turned to Pete, and raised his gun…

"No!" MacGyver roared, jumping with all his might, putting himself in the path of the bullet…

But then suddenly, MacGyver felt a pain in his head; but not from a bullet. Everything turned white.

The last thing MacGyver heard was Pete yell "MacGyver!" one last time, heard another shot ring out, and then everything turned from white to black…

**Track V: **_Universe 21346-4397-1_

**Present time, Apokolips**

"Darkseid, sire!"

The general of Apokolips came bursting into Darkseid's throne room. Darkseid stood up half-way, and looked at the general in apparent annoyance.

"What is it?" Darkseid said slowly, in a voice with considerable anger in it.

The general bowed, and then said, with fear in his eyes. "The Outer and Inner Planetary Sensors Management have just sent an urgent message to me, saying that the Justice League have come through a boom-tube, and are coming here at a very fast pace!"

Darkseid, at hearing this, stood up all the way. But before he could advance at all, the door of the throne-room, along with most of the wall surrounding it, came down with a loud crash.

Instead of the wall and door, the Justice League stood there. Superman, or rather Kal-El, also known as the last son of Krypton, was the first to step through. Darkseid's eyes turned red with energy just to see him. Right behind him was Darkseid's won son, Orion. Then Wonder Woman, also known as Diana, princess of the Amazons, came in, with the super-fast hero called the Flash right next to her. After them came in J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter, and the ever-military-looking Green Lantern, whose name was John Stewart. Then Hawkgirl stepped in, along with Supergirl, Green Arrow, and over a dozen others.

"Darkseid," Orion said clearly, looking at his biological father in contempt, "we are here to put you and your fellow leaders under arrest under the New Genesis government for your crimes against the planet Earth. As you well know, Darkseid, Earth is under our planet's protection."

Darkseid smiled. "My son, the ever cynical one," He said, and then drew up to his full height, "did you ever even think that you might need more than just the Justice League, powerful as they are, to bring me and my planet down without a fight?"

And with that last word, there were dark tones of agreement. Then from the shadows came the Justice League's worst foes.

Despero and Lobo, two of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy, came out of the left of the throne room. Then Cheetah, one of Wonder Woman's worst enemies, along with Shade, an enemy of the entire Justice League who can take control of the power of darkness with his staff, came out of the right side.

Then behind Darkseid's throne came out the figures of Gorilla Grodd, the mentally-powerful gorilla, Giganta, a beautiful woman who can make herself over fifty feet, Sinestro, a red-skinned humanoid Yellow Lantern that has the power of yellow, Parasite, a being that can take the memories and powers of any superhero that he touches, Amazo, a chemically-designed being that can take any powers and characteristics of anyone that it sees, Mongul, a powerful being that is practically a "wannabe Darkseid", Metamorpho, a man who can change his entire body into any substance, and lastly Doomsday, the most powerful being in the universe, who also killed Superman.

"Care to reevaluate your position?" Darkseid smiled, looking at hero to hero. The only one who made any sign of nervousness was the Flash.

They all, hero and villain, stood their ground, looking at each other uncertainly. "You may leave now, if you wish to?" Darkseid said, sitting back into his throne.

Superman's eyes turned to slits, and then he said the word that all were waiting to hear. "Justice League, attack!"

Superman flew right at Doomsday, throwing them both towards Darkseid's throne. Darkseid jumped from his chair right before the two slammed into the chair, splintering it to thousands of pieces.

Darkseid stood up from the wreckage, and watched as the heroes and villains fought on.

Hawkgirl had already dispatched Metamorpho with a quick hit with her mace, and was already fighting with Lobo. Wonder Woman and Supergirl were going against Giganta and Amazo, who had taken both hero and villain powers, making him almost as strong as Doomsday. Sinestro and Green Lantern were fighting high over the heads of the others, one throwing a shot, and the other blocking.

Sinestro created a giant samurai sword with his ring, and sent it at Green Lantern, who created a Revolutionary-era sword, and their swords met in mid-air.

Flash was flattening Mongul, and J'onn was going hand-in-hand with Despero.

"Come on, Mongol," Flash said, as he circled the villain with punches, "you know that you can't hit me."

"Oh, really?" Mongol said, taking a small metal staff out of his suit. With quick reflexes, he extended it, hitting Flash. Electricity coursed through the staff, and into Flash's body, throwing his across the room, and into Despero.

J'onn picked up Flash's unconscious body, and put it in a corner of the room, then ran to help Wonder Woman against Amazo.

"Hey, hot chick, you don't stand a chance with the Main Man!" Lobo sneered, throwing a chain at Hawkgirl's chest. But, to Lobo's frank surprise, Hawkgirl jumped over the chain, and came slamming into Lobo's chest with her mace. Lobo gasped, and fell to his knees.

Lobo attacked again, but this time Hawkgirl's mace connected with his face. Lobo was slammed into a pillar, and he fell with a loud groan.

"Wow, you have quite a kick for a fragging human," Lobo said, standing back up and spitting out two bloody teeth. He picked his chain back up, and smiled.

"I'm no human, Lobo," Hawkgirl sneered, raising her mace over her head, "I am a Thanagarian!"

Lobo smiled wickedly, licking his lips. "I think I'm going to like…" But Lobo never got to finish, because Doomsday (who had been launched by Superman) slammed full-force into Lobo's body. Both of the villains slammed into one of the pillars of the temple, making the pillar topple over onto them and Amazo.

Suddenly, all stopped fighting, and looked up. The building was starting to collapse.

Before any of them could even move, the ceiling fell.

Superman knew that he would survive, but then he saw the body of Flash, still in one of the corners of the room.

"No!" He yelled, as he was just about to do super-speed to grab Flash, and try to protect him from some of the damage.

But before he could move, he felt something that he had never felt before. He felt himself start to fade, and saw that the other heroes were, also.

Then they all disappeared…

Darkseid saw the Justice League disappear.

"Where did…?" He said, but felt himself starting to fade.

"_It looks like the Justice League is going to have some company_…" He thought, and then he disappeared.

**Gotham City, Chicago**

Batman fell from the top of one of the rafters of the abandoned warehouse, and watched carefully for any sign of his foe.

"Yo, Batsey?" He heard a voice with a sing-song glint on the other side of the warehouse. "I bet you can't find me." The voice said, and then started to laugh maniacally.

Batman turned his dark-clad face slowly, his eyes getting used to the darkness.

"I _will _find you, Joker," Batman said, his cape running over his black-bodied form as a shadow in the night, "and when I do…"

"You'll do _what_?" The Joker's voice sounded amused. "You have never been able to do _anything _to me, except for a few nights in jail."

Then the voice got closer, and finally Batman could see his enemy.

The Joker was, as usual, dressed in a purple tuxedo, with a pink little flower in the left pocket. His face was as pale as snow, with only his green hair and lips covered with red lipstick putting any color in his face.

Joker was an enemy never to be underestimated, and that was the fact that kept Batman from launching himself at the clown prince of crime.

"You have never done what was necessary for your job, Bats," Joker continued, walking casually towards Batman, sneering slightly, "you never could take your enemy's life."

Batman, or rather Bruce Wayne, remembered when another of his enemies, Rash Al Ghoul, the immortal leader of a terrorist organization called the League of Shadows, had said the same thing to him many years ago. And he had been right.

Batman couldn't take a life, and that was why his fight was never-ending with crime.

But he had to do what he had to do, and that was what he was doing.

"Why did you blow up that school, Joker?" Batman asked, as Joker stepped closer and closer. "Why did you try to kill all of those children?"  
Joker snorted indignantly. "It was just my luck for the recess bell to turn on right before the bomb went off. Only one teacher died, and with all that planning… oh, that plan would have made front page, too…"

Batman cut him off. "But even one person is too many, Joker. And I will make you pay for that man's death."

This got the biggest laugh from Joker. "What are you going to do?" taunted the Joker, and then gasped melodramatically, "Are you going to throw a batarang at me? Maybe skin my arm?"

Batman didn't say anything. Instead of talking, he made his move. A long silver cable shot from Batman's utility belt, and slammed into Joker.

But instead of falling on the ground in pain, the Joker simply grinned.

"You didn't _really_ think that I would step where you could see me without some sort of armor, did you?" Joker asked, and then pressed a button on his wrist.

Batman then saw the blue outline of a shield around Joker's body.

"…and to think, Bats, that I respected your intelligence all these years."

"_I should have thought that he would have back-up_." Batman thought, and then he sensed that something was wrong.

He looked down, and then saw hundreds of small wires covering the entire floor area around the Joker.

The Joker followed Batman's gaze towards the wires, and smiled again.

"You want to know the truth, Bats?" He said, and then pulled out a small remote. "I bought all of this stuff from an old associate of ours, and the whole school explosion was a set-up to get you..." the Joker gestured around, "…here."

Joker put his finger on the very edge of the red button. "All of this was set-up for this moment: the death of Batman."

Then Joker pressed the trigger…

But when the explosion rocked the entire warehouse, and about two blocks that surrounding it, both Batman and the Joker were gone…

**Track VI: **_Universe 21346-4397-1_

**Westchester, New York**

"Remind me again why we are prowling around for a villain in a _sewer_?" Gambit grumbled loudly, as he and the rest of the X-Men followed Wolverine.

Wolverine put his hand up sharply, and then sniffed the sewage air. Gambit could hear Wolverine's raspy breath, as the disgruntled hero stared into the distance.

"He's here," Wolverine said in a low voice, looking down at the water, "I can _smell _him." He looked to the left, the center, and then to the right.

"But which way?" Wolverine said, mostly to himself. Then there was a noise of water splashing.

"That's him," Wolverine said, turning right. As they walked, Wolverine extended his claws with a "shninkt".

Gambit jumped at the noise of it, as did Cyclops and Rogue. "Would you please give some warning before you do that?" Cyclops asked.

Wolverine grunted. "If you want to be dead when he attacks before I could get my claws out, fine by me."

Then he stopped suddenly, and sniffed quickly. "What is it?" Storm, the leader, asked urgently.

"He's here right now." Wolverine said, and then jumped in the air. A whooshing sound ran through the X-Men, throwing them in the water. "Not enough warning for you, runt?" A voice said mockingly, as another whoosh came through the small space.

"Sabretooth," Wolverine growled, jumping to the ground. "Stop the cat-and-mouse and fight like a man!"

The man called Sabretooth laughed. "I could rip _you _limb from limb, runt, but I'm not dumb enough to attack you with about ten other mutants around."

Wolverine smiled, "What's wrong, Sabretooth, going soft?"

The hidden voice stopped having humor, and then grew deadly. "I'm not going soft, runt, and I'll kill you for even sayin' it."

Then a huge figure ran into Wolverine, knocking them both into the sewage water. Wolverine slammed his claws into Sabretooth, but Sabretooth just laughed. "My healing factor has had quite a comeback since last we tangoed." He said, and then retracted his claws. "So I…"

Suddenly, all the X-Men fell, writhing in pain. Wolverine tried to fight the fit of nausea that hit him, knowing even a second's advantage to Sabretooth equals a bad thing.

He tried to slam Sabretooth into the sewer wall, but he lost his senses entirely, and fell with the others, fell into uncertainty… fell into time…

**Space, 100,000 million miles from Earth**

"Reed, I don't think I can keep him from hitting us!" Ben Grimm, also known as the Thing, yelled at Reed Richards.

The Fantastic Four spacecruiser shook with a sudden impact, as a larger, sleek ship shot orange energy at them.

This space battle had started out as a simple asteroid inspection. It had turned out to be some sort of trap, when a ship suddenly appeared and started firing at them.

Reed Richards looked at his wife, Susan Storm-Richards, also known as the Invisible Woman, and tried to think of someway to get them all out of this.

"Just keep trying!" Reed replied, looking over at his wife's brother, Johnny, who was the gunner of the ship.

"Have you been able to hit him?" The Thing grunted, shoving the steering control all the way to the right, barely missing another of the ship's bolts.

"No," Johnny Storm, also known as the Human Torch, said, and growled in frustration, "Whoever this dude is, he's fast."

Dr. Doom, whose real name was Victor Von Doom, watched in triumph as the Fantastic Four spacecruiser took shot after shot.

Doom smiled.

"_They have no idea that it is me that is doing this_," Dr. Doom thought, but then felt a small pang of regret, "_which is extremely unfortunate_."

Doom had always thought that when the glorious moment came that he would finally destroy the cursed Fantastic Four they would _know_ that it was him who was snuffing out their pathetic, useless lives.

"_But you get what you can get_," Dr. Doom thought. He was sure not going to let them get away so that they _would_ know. Doom could hardly count the villains that had chosen that route, and usually ended up dead.

But wait…

The piloting android, one of one hundred that was on the ship, turned to the green-caped villain, and said in a stoic voice, "their ship has only 10 of their shields left; do you wish to destroy them?"

Dr. Doom thought for a moment.

Then he replied, "No… put them on screen."

"Reed, we are getting a video from the ship." Susan said, pointing to a button on her consol that was blinking red.

Reed looked at the enemy ship, saw that it had stopped its advances, and then nodded. "Turn it on."

With a few quick reflexes from Susan, a picture started to form on the viewscreen.

Reed, Johnny, and Susan gasped, while the Thing just groaned, at the sight of Dr. Doom sitting on a throne.

"Doom," the Thing said, his hands curling to fists, "we should have known only _you _would try something like this."

Dr. Doom laughed. "Oh, but this is not like the usual kind of traps, my dear friends," Doom said, with his accented Latvarian voice, "I can assure you, this is quite new."

Suddenly, Doom's ship shot some sort of light-blue ray at the Fantastic Four spacecruiser. The ship was immediately enveloped by the strange light.

"Get us out of here!" yelled Johnny, shooting everything he could at the light. But nothing would get in.

The Thing also found that he could not escape the tractor beam.

Reed turned at Dr. Doom's figure. "What do you want, Victor?" Reed yelled, banging his fist on the table next to him.

Reed could almost see Dr. Doom smile beneath the metal mask that concealed his face. "Why…" Dr. Doom said, his body leaning slightly from his chair, "your deaths, of course."

Dr. Doom slowly nodded to the piloting android, and watched in evil anticipation as the android's metal hand went towards the firing button…

"The ship is about to fire again!" Susan exclaimed. All four watched as another blast of energy shot from Dr. Doom's ship.

But suddenly, everything started to shake uncontrollably.

Then everything stopped forever…

Dr. Doom watched in utter shock as the Fantastic Four spacecruiser disappeared before his very eyes.

"What happened?" Doom demanded, turning in fury at the piloting android.

But before the android could answer, a huge bright light flashed into Dr. Doom's ship, and it, too, disappeared.

**Manhattan**

"You look good, kid." Nick Fury said with a chuckle to Steve Rogers. Rogers was dressed up in white, blue, and red spandex, as the superhero persona Captain America.

"So do you, Nick." Captain America replied.

Nick smiled, and turned to the side to grab his cup on the table. "So how is it with the Avengers…?" Fury started to ask, but trailed off as he turned back and saw… nothing.

"Where the # did he go…?"

**Manhattan, New York**

"Come here, coward!" Carnage screamed manically, as he slashed every tombstone. "Come out and die!"

"_I don't think so_," Spider-man thought, as he hid behind one of the stones, "_I don't think I'm ready to die just yet_." He peeked from his hiding place, and stared at the red monstrosity that was hunting him.

"Come on, Red!" Spider-man yelled, careful that he made his voice hard to follow, "You have to be better at hide-and-seek than that!"  
Carnage screamed in hate, and lashed out at another set of tombstones. "I'll find you, and I'll cut up your whole body!" Carnage yelled in blind hatred.

Spider-man carefully got up, and saw that, not twenty feet away was an exit. If he could only get out, and get to the Fantastic Four, they could all attack Carnage, who had never beaten a whole team. But the problem was getting out. He calculated that he might get out of Carnage's eyesight if he could have a distraction. He saw that one of the bigger tombstones Carnage hit was leaning.

If only Spider-man could hit it with webbing just right…

He pulled up his hand, and let a strand of webbing hit the tombstone a few feet away. Then, silently, Spider-man pulled.

The tombstone came crashing down, and Carnage turned towards the noise.

Spider-man got up, and then ran to get out of Carnage's attention.

But instead, he got right into it. Carnage turned, and then growled.  
Spider-man heard thousands of sharp spikes scream out of Carnage's liquid body, and ram into tombstones close to him.

One of them hit him in Spidey's leg.

Spider-man fell with a yell, knowing that the minute the spike hit him, he was a dead man. Carnage came up to him, and created an axe with his morphing hand. "Say 'hello, hell' for me, will you?" Carnage sneered, and then slashed downwards. But when Carnage made the ax hit the ground, he saw that Spider-man was gone.

"What the…?" Carnage started, but then he, too, was gone.

**The Himalayas**

"_By the rings of Amulus, by the fire of Helco, I send you back to where you come_!" Dr. Strange shouted, sending a blue ball of energy hurling at Dormommu, the evil being of another dimension.

Dormommu blocked the attack by creating a jet red shield, and the ball deflected off of it, and it was sent back in Dr. Strange's direction.

Dr. Strange put his fingers together, and a mirror appeared. The ball was swallowed by the mirror, and then the mirror disappeared.

"We are so evenly matched, Dr. Strange," Dormommu said, shaking the ground as he spoke, "we will never have anything but a stalemate."

Dr. Strange pulled back his gloves. "Even if I can't beat you, I _will _try!" And with that, he sent another barrel of spells at Dormommu.

Dormommu raised his hands, and cackling energy started to erupt from his fingertips. He aimed his hands at Dr. Strange. "Block this!" Dormommu challenged, and then sent green energy pulses at Dr. Strange. Dr. Strange met the duel with his own energy attack, which was a red energy pulse.

They stood mounted in their steps, neither giving the other any advantage. The pulses stayed in the middle, never moving from its fateful position.

Dr. Strange closed his eyes, and forced more power into his attack, but it was met with vigor by Dormommu.

Suddenly, both of them disappeared, sending their energy pulses slamming into the ground…

**Africa**

Black Dagger walked slowly into the dark woods, readying his sword for any sudden attack. He looked up at the sky, dark with the stars and the moon. His ninja mask covered his face, showing no fear or nervousness. The only thing that showed through the mask was his eyes; which were alert, nothing short of fearless.

He turned his head quickly towards the sound of a twig snapping. He silently crouched, turning his sword sideways so that he could turn it quickly.

He heard nothing but the sound of owls, hooting at the moon, that was shining a supernatural light across the ground.

Black Dagger knew that his foe was near; he just didn't know where. He slowly got up from his crouching position, steadying his every reflex to go soundless.

Then he heard leaves crunch, not ten feet away.

As quick as lightning, he slid a dagger from his belt, and hurled it at the area of the sound. A figure jumped from the area, missing the dagger, and rammed into Black Dagger.

The figure slammed Black Dagger into the ground, hands twisting Black Dagger's throat. "You will not survive," The figure hisses, in a reptilian-sounding voice, "I have waited a long time for your death…"

Black Dagger whammed his knee into the monster's stomach, throwing him off. "No, vampire, it is_ you_ who will see death first." Black Dagger replied, grabbing his sword from the ground.

"Don't think I have forgotten your attack on that village."

The vampire jumped from the ground. "Let's finish this once and for all."

Black Dagger smiled behind his mask. "Glad to."

He lunged at the vampire, slamming the sword down with all his strength… into nothingness.

As more and more of the heroes disappeared from their universes, they all fell to one single destination…

25


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Alti-Universe; Onboard **_**the Prometheus**_

Jack O'Neill woke with a start.

"Oh, heck…" He groaned, getting up from the floor. He looked and saw that everyone was out cold. He saw Teal'c, at the helm, was starting to stir. Jack went over, and hit Teal'c solidly on the shoulder. "Teal'c, buddy… you all right?"

Teal'c opened his eyes slowly and then nodded, adjusting his suit. "I am fine, O'Neill," he said, standing up, "But I seem to have been unconscious for a time."

"Yeah," O'Neil replied, picking up the fallen weapons, "it seems that we _all_ were unconscious for a time." Just then, Hammond awoke. "Oh, have I got a… Jack, what the heck happened?"

O'Neill shrugged. "You got me. The last thing I remember thinking was that I couldn't _believe_ that I was going to die on an empty stomach."

As O'Neill woke up the personal on the bridge, Teal'c awoke Daniel and Carter, and explained what happened.

"We're still going to die, aren't we, sir?" Walter Reilly asked.

Hammond growled, and hit the consol beside him with his fist. "If we don't get engines on soon, the life-support will fail within the hour."

"Well, the good news is that it looks like Anubis's fleet left." Carter said, looking at the now-empty space that, less then five minutes ago, twenty _Goa'uld _ships had been.

"Sir?" called out Walter, looking at one of the screens. "Come look at this."

Hammond, Carter, Daniel, Teal'c and Jack came over to see the viewscreen. "Oh, my…" O'Neill started, staring at the screen. "There are no stars!" Carter exclaimed. Daniel was more shocked then the rest of them. "But how is that possible…?" He whispered.

At that moment, one of the biggest ships O'Neill had ever seen had literately popped out of thin air in front of them. It had a huge saucer on the front of it, and the ship was about as long as twenty Prometheus's.

"Is it a _Goa'uld _ship?" Hammond asked Carter, who was staring at the ship. "No, I don't think so," She said, pointing to the saucer part of the ship, "Because the language on the front of the saucer is English."

Hammond looked at her. "You mean that is an earth vessel?" Carter nodded.

O'Neill looked at what the English words said. He snapped his fingers. "Teal'c, get me that pair of binoculars we brought."

Teal'c handed them to O'Neill, and O'Neill read the words on the ship. "What does it say?" asked General Hammond, looking closely at the hulking mass that seemed to dwarf theirs.  
O'Neill stared for another minute. "It says… _the U.S.S Enterprise_…"

"Wait... Did you just say…?" Carter exclaimed, but she didn't finish before they all disappeared in a strange beam…

**Two minutes before**

Picard and Admiral Kirk opened their eyes at the same time. They both got up, and saw that the bridge crew was all waking up. "#," Kirk moaned, rubbing his head, "what the h-- happened?"

"I don't know… Bridge, report status of crew!" Picard heard murmurs and groans among all the fallen bodies in answer.

Picard hit his badge. "La Forge, any casualties in Engineering?"

"_La Forge here, Captain, no casualties down here_."La Forge answered. Picard looked out on the viewscreen, and then noticed a ship. "Commander, run a diagnosis on that ship." He said, just as the others noticed the ship, too.

"It appears to be of earth design, but none of the technology is in the directory of Federation files. There are twenty-two life-signs on the ship." Data replied, and then added, "And Captain, they are running out of life-support."

Picard looked at the ship again. This would be interesting. This ship was from Earth, but not with the same technology the Federation had.

Would the people onboard be friends or enemies?

"Captain, it also seems that we are not in the same place we should be." Data said, pointing to the viewscreen.

Picard gaped. "There are… no stars!"

"That is correct, I believe that there is more then a ship with failing life-support wrong with this situation." Data said.

Picard looked at the starless galaxy, and then turned to Riker.

"Number one, get a security crew and Data, and we will beam the crew up in the transporter room." Riker looked at him for a minute, and Picard knew what he was thinking. Riker didn't want to override the captain's judgment, but Riker thought that beaming unknown creatures on the ship, even with a security team, was risky.

"You have your orders, number one." Picard said, and then went over to McCoy, who was still sprawled, but alive and swearing.

"What the # are you thinking, Picard!?" McCoy exclaimed, trying to get up. "I would have tied Jim to a chair if he proposed such an asinine order!"  
Picard felt his blood pressure boiling to the top. "_Only two people make me feel like this; and that would be Q and Admiral McCoy_," Picard thought, groaning inwardly.

"Look, Admiral," Picard said politely, but very firmly, "youmight have not condoned this kind of order on your _Enterprise_, but _I _am the captain on the one, and _my_ crew will follow _my_ orders."

And with that statement still in the air, Picard stood up, walked into the turbolift, and closed the door behind him, leaving a highly insulted Admiral McCoy.

When Picard got to Engineering, he found Riker, Data, and a security team of ten waiting for him.

Picard nodded to Riker, who looked at the transporter chief, O'Brien. "Locked on to their signature, captain," The Chief said, reading the transporter beams, "deploy?"

"Make it so." Picard answered, and O'Brien turned on the beam…

**Present time**

Picard, Riker, Data, and the security team watched as five of the crew of twenty-two beamed in. Picard looked at each of them. The first was a tall, middle-aged man in a white uniform with a baseball cap on.

The second was a woman, in her thirties in Picard's opinion, who had a huge gun in her hand. She had blonde hair, and also had a cap, but a military one.

The third was a black man with a stone expression that could rival Worf's. He had a strange weapon that Picard had never seen before; it was some sort of staff.

The fourth was a younger man, with glasses. He had no weapon that Picard could see.

The fifth was a bald man who looked like he was the commander, because of the way he held himself.

The newcomers were visibly surprised when they beamed in, and one of them, the black man, pulled up his weapon, and aimed it at Picard. The end of the staff opened up in cackling energy. "Put down your weapons!" Picard ordered, while his security team locked onto the arrivals with their phasers.

Then one of them, the man with the cap, stepped up. "Can't we kind of talk this out… I mean, well… _without_ all the armed guns and weapons waiting for a misunderstanding?"

O'Neill put his palms outwards, showing he was unarmed.

Picard nodded coldly at him. "Put down your weapons," he said, putting his own phaser down, "I must warn you that my security team will watch you closely."

All of the men, except the black one who still had his weapon aimed at Picard, slowly put their weapons down on the ground. The man with the baseball cap turned to the black man.

"Teal'c," He said in a warning voice, "We don't want to make trouble before we know what's going on." The man whose name was Teal'c nodded to the other man, and closed the staff. He still had it in his hands, but Picard saw that the situation was under control.

Then the man in the cap gapped at Picard. "Captain Jean-Luc Picard?" he exclaimed, with his eyes bulging. "The captain of the starship _Enterprise_?"

Picard now felt confused. "Yes?" He said with cautiousness. "What about it?"

But the man was not listening. He turned to the woman. "Carter, is this some stupid joke, or something?"

Carter raised her hands. "I don't now, Colonel," She said, showing Picard that the man with the cap had some military status, "But I have to admit this is weird even for _our_ standards."

"What are you talking about?" Riker asked, coming into view.

"Riker?" the Colonel stated, now rubbing his head. "Teal'c, what the heck is going on?"

Teal'c looked at Picard closely, which made Picard feel very uncomfortable. "I do believe that these men are not an illusion, but are real beings," Teal'c said, "But I am as mystified as you are about this situation."

Picard raised his hands. "Wait a minute… this is getting out of hand," He said, coming towards them. He could see Teal'c hold his weapon tighter, but that was all. "First, tell me your names."

They each came up. The man with the cap said, "Well, captain, my name is Colonel Jack O'Neill… um, that's two l's at the end, not one."

Then the woman came up. "Major Samantha Carter, U.S. Air Force."

The man with glasses came up. "My name is Dr. Daniel Jackson, archeologist." Picard noted that his man might be _very _interesting to talk to.

Then the bald man stepped up. "I'm General George Hammond." Picard also noted that this must be the leader of that ship.

Then, lastly, the black man stepped up. "I am Teal'c."

Picard looked at them. "Where are you from?" He asked.

"From Earth," Hammond said, thinking as he talked, "_So what did we do now that's making us talk with television characters_?"

"That's impossible," Data replied, turning his head to one side, "The technology that you have on your ship is non-existent on Earth."

O'Neill then raised his hands, and said, "Oh, heck, _now_ I know what's going on. We are in a parallel universe, aren't we, Carter?"

Carter looked at the caption, and nodded, with both eyebrows raised. "_Since when does the colonel figure out something like that_?" She thought to herself, but said out loud, "It's the only way that we could meet the _Enterprise _in this fashion."

Teal'c nodded his head. "I believe that there is more to this then meets the eye."

Data nodded. "I agree," He said, "Some sort of anomaly must have sent us from our own universes into another."

Teal'c nodded. "I also have seen that there were no stars in this universe."

Just then, Picard's badge chirped. "Wow!" O'Neill said, "That sounds just like the show. Cool!"

Picard touched the badge. "Picard here, what is it?"

"_This is Dr. Crusher, captain; I hear that there are possible patients up there._" Picard looked at the arrivals, and the others that were beaming up. "Yes, we will send them down."

Turning the badge off, Picard turned to the newcomers. "Since it seems that you are not a threat to my ship, please give us your weapons, a safety issue to my crew, please hand in your weapons, and you can go through the ship with at least one ship personal with you at all times."

They all gave up their weapons, including Teal'c, but he wasn't happy about it.

As the others were escorted away, Hammond stayed behind with Picard.

Hammond spoke up. "What about _the Prometheus_?"

"Is that the name of your ship?" Picard asked. When Hammond nodded, Picard replied, "The ship will be taken into the ship-holder on our ship, so that we can try to fix it."

Hammond shook his head. "I would rather that you wouldn't have anyone touch it until Major Carter is out of sickbay; she is one of the only ones on the ship that knows about the technical readouts."

Picard nodded, "I understand that; I will have my people wait. I will send my Chief Engineer La Forge and some of his men to assist Major Carter in any way."

"Thank you, captain." Hammond said. He gestured to the turbolift. "Shall we?" Picard nodded. "I'm guessing that we both have a lot to talk about…"

"So this substance… tritonium... that is inside this man is not deadly at all, correct?" Dr. Crusher asked Carter, while looking into Teal'c.

"Yes, ma'am, you see, Teal'c served the _Goa'uld _god Apophis, and while he did, Apophis implanted a symbiote inside of Teal'c, along with all the other Jaffa that served him. It was then turned into something that no Jaffa could live without, but something that only the _Goa'uld _lords could give them… oops, sorry, I mean, it is so weird to find someone that doesn't know about the _Goa'uld_."

Crusher smiled knowingly. "I know what you mean; we once found a place that the inhabitance didn't know about the Borg." Then she smiled again. "Same with you; you don't know about the Borg, and I don't know about the _Goa'uld._"

Teal'c looked at them, and continued not to make any expression whatsoever. Riker turned to him, and then with a mischievous smile said, "You remind me a lot of our security chief, Worf… would a little smile kill you?"

Teal'c looked at Riker stonily. "I fail to see how a smile could be fatal in any way."

O'Neill looked at Teal'c from another table. "It was a joke, Teal'c," He said, putting his hands on his forehead, "You would think that after six years with me would help you catch a joke when you hear one."

"I am accustomed with 'jokes' from you personally, O'Neill, but not from any other individuals."

O'Neill looked at Riker, shaking his head sadly. "If you think _this_ is bad; you should have seen him when he had a snake in his head."

Riker failed to understand what that meant, but he smiled anyway. "So you are the 'funny guy' of the team."

O'Neill nodded. "And proud of it; and it seems that you are quite a funny person yourself, if I am right to assume."

Riker shrugged. "That depends if you are the object of my jokes or an observer of them." He smiled. "Usually, the observers think that I'm as funny as..."

"Riker!" said Crusher, waving a warning finger at him. "Remember what I said about that word while in sickbay." Then she whispered to Carter. "_Some of the patients here interpret the word 'hell' as in 'I'm sorry, you are gonna die.' Last time Riker said that, there was utter pandemonium until a security team got here_."

Carter laughed. Crusher asked, "It must be great to great going to planet to planet in the blink of an eye, how did it feel?"

Carter raised her eyebrows. "Well, it… feels like swimming, but with no water. Are you sure that you don't have a stargate on your earth?"

Crusher nodded firmly. "And believe me, we would know about creatures like the _Goa'uld _by now if they existed by now." Carter sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Then she smiled. "You ready to show me some of the medicine and stuff; see what changes there are from our universe?" Crusher made a thumbs-up. O'Neill jumped in before they left, "Don't take to long; don't forget that we don't want to be here!"

Worf came into sickbay to see the new people. Being the Security Chief, It was his job to look at each of them with Crusher, making sure that they were fit to walk the decks. After the first four, he met Teal'c. "I am Worf," He said to Teal'c, "And I saw that Commander Riker was using some of his idiotic wit on you."

Teal'c nodded. He got up from the sick-bed, and Worf was surprised at how much Tealc's physicality was much like that of a Klingon; of a warrior. "You must be one of the ones who are the 'object of his jokes' as it were."

Worf grunted. "Yes, and he finds much pleasure in doing so."

Then Worf turned more serious. "I heard from Data that you are a warrior that rebelled from your lord, and joined with the humans to stop your species' enslavement to the aliens."

Teal'c bowed his head. "Yes, the _Goa'uld_ had made themselves in an image of gods, and my people, the Jaffa, are not unified enough to rebel against them." Worf extended his hand. "To one warrior to another, I understand your plight. I was wondering if you would like to join me in the holodeck for some recreation." Teal'c turned his head to one side in an inquisitive way.

"I am not familiar with the term 'holodeck'" He replied.

Worf stood up. "Let me show you."

As they walked to the holodeck, they talked about each other's history. Worf found out more about the Jaffarituals and rights, and Teal'c found out more about the Klingon Empire.

Finally, the got to the holodeck, Worf stepped up to the control panel. "Computer, access _Logan's run_; difficulty 1."

"_Logan's run completed_," The female computer voice replied, "_Enter when ready_."

Worf turned to Teal'c. "This program was a gift to me by another person from an alternate universe."

Flashing a rare smile, Worf opened the door. "His name was Logan, but he liked to be called Wolverine…"

**On the Alti-Earth**

Wolverine felt he was alive again. He jumped up from his sprawled position, and extracted his claws. "What, where, who, why, when?!" He said, looking around.

He saw all the other X-Men, along with the Professor and his chair, laying on the ground, with Spider-man, the Avengers, along with some others.

"Wait a minute…" he said, going towards one of them. One the ground, he saw a man he hadn't seen for a _very_, _very_ long time: The man called Batman.

"Oh, #…" Wolverine swore, thinking about the magnitude of this discovery. "This will mean another temporal-thingy mixed up the universes."

He pushed Batman, trying to wake him up. "Batman, you have to get up!" He said, then taking on of his fists, and slammed it on the ground next to Batman's head. Batman's white eyes widened, Batman jumped up, grabbed Wolverine by the neck; holding him up a foot above the ground.

He looked disoriented for a minute, and then his eyes focused. "Wolverine?" said Batman, putting Wolverine back on the ground.

"Wow, you still got quite a grip, Bats." Wolverine stated, rubbing his neck.

"What has happened?" Batman asked, looking around.

Wolverine shrugged. "I don't know; I just got up from that human dog-pile myself."

Batman looked the other way, and then looked down at one of the bodies.

"That's Captain America," He said, going over to the star-spangled hero. "I was hoping I would see him again after the two-entity war."

He awoke Captain America, who looked startled, until he saw Batman's face. "Batman…" He said, his voice getting stronger, "It's been quite a while." Then he looked apprehensive. "Does this mean that the entities awoke again…?" Batman shook his head. "I am not sure, but I think we will find out the answer to that very soon." Then Batman got up. "But for right now, though, let's wake up the rest of them."

As Batman walked, Wolverine was extremely surprised, and also a little impressed, at how Batman immediately stood up, even though he must still be slightly unfocused from whatever had happened.

But if he felt it, Batman sure didn't show it.

As Wolverine watched, he saw Batman looking through all the bodies.

"What are you doing?" Wolverine asked.

"I'm looking to see if the other Justice League," Batman replied, "I am guessing that if I'm here, so will they."

As they looked, Wolverine saw many others who he had known in the Two-Entity War, such as the Green Arrow, Captain Atom, and even Supergirl.

Soon, they came upon Superman and Wonder Woman, who were both just starting to stir.

Superman looked up, and seeing Wolverine and Batman, he widened his eyes.

"Wolverine?" said Wonder Woman, with a disbelieving voice.

"Yeah, darlin'," Wolverine said, smiling slightly.

Superman shook his head, realizing what this meant. "Oh, heck…"

**10,000 million miles from the Alti-Earth**

"… oh, heck…" The Thing said, as he looked at the starless space outside the planet.

"We are going down there, Reed?" Johnny asked Reed, as mesmerized as the Thing was.

Reed sighed upwards, blowing a small part of his hair in the air, "Yeah, we are going down there, Ben."

**On Alti-Earth**

Qui-Gon awoke with a splitting headache. "_This can't be death_." Qui-Gon thought. He felt air hit his face, and something heavy was on his left leg.

He could still feel that he was able to move his limbs, which told him that he must be alive.

He felt that the Force still flowed through him, so that also said that he was still on the mortal plain. He opened his eyes, and slowly got up.

Then he looked in shock at the two other figures that were lying next to him. One he could tell to be an older Obi-Wan, while the other…

The other was Anakin, over ten years older then Qui-Gon had last seen him.

Qui-Gon belt down and slowly looked at Anakin's features. There were still traces of the 10-year-old Anakin that he had freed from Tatooine, but there was… a maturity that almost entirely erased the boyish features that he had had. Next to Anakin lay two lightsabers, one which he recognized to be a close replica of Obi-Wan's.

Qui-Gon slowly bent down towards Anakin, and slowly shook his shoulder.

Anakin's eyes slowly opened, and looked up at Qui-Gon's face. Suddenly, Anakin's eyes widened, and he sat up so quickly that Qui-Gon pushed back slightly.

"Qui-Gon?" asked Anakin, as if not believing his eyes. "Is that really you?"  
Qui-Gon was about to answer, but then he noticed Anakin's eyes.

Then the real answer dawned on him. He was dead in Anakin's world. He must have been killed in that fight with the Sith Lord, because he was just about to get skewered when they got sent here.

"Yes, Anakin," Qui-Gon answered, taking Anakin's hand, "It is me."

Anakin felt Qui-Gon's hand, and when he did, he remembered when he was ten years old, when Qui-Gon had first found him. It was the same hand, the same feel.

Just then, Obi-Wan groaned, and opened his eyes. He saw Anakin through one eye. "Anakin, what ha…?"

Then his other eye opened, revealing Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan gasped.

"Q-Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon bent down, and pulled Obi-Wan up from his sprawled position. "I take it that I was supposed to die in that fight with that Sith Lord," Qui-Gon said, looking at both Anakin and Obi-Wan carefully, "Wasn't I?"

Obi-Wan slightly nodded.

Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows, but instead of saying anything, motioned to stand up.

As all three stood up, they looked around, and for the first time noticing their surroundings. There were bodies littered all over the plains, but all of them were alive.

"Well," Anakin said, in a voice that showed he was trying to lighten the mood, "let's try and find out what's going on."

As Wolverine sniffed the air, he saw that three other figures that were walking towards him.

But as they got nearer, Wolverine couldn't believe his eyes.

One of the figures had long, brown hair, which partly hung on his shoulders. The next one was a middle-ages man, with light-red hair and beard. The last man was younger then the other first two, but older then the third, with very short brown hair, with a small braid, which hung on the man's shoulder.

The man with the long hair came up to Wolverine, who saw the lightsaber hanging from his belt, beneath his cloak.

At seeing Wolverine gap, the man put a hand out. "My name is Qui-Gon Jinn," he said, and then motioned to the two others, "and they are Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi."

All Wolverine could do was stare.

At that moment, the Justice League came up, along with Spider-man and the rest of the X-Men. When they saw the three men, they also stared.

Qui-Gon looked from one face to another, trying to find out why they were staring at them like that.

"Is there something wrong?"

Wolverine coughed, and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well…" Wolverine said, pulling on his yellow collar, "It seems that whatever is going in, its way over our heads…"

"Hey!" Spider-man said, pointing up into space, "Look at that."

They all looked up, and saw a small ship descending down.

"That's the Fantastic Four's ship!" Wolverine said, seeing the familiar "4" sign on the side of the ship.

Finally, the ship landed.

And, true to what Wolverine had thought, the ship latch opened, revealing the members of the Fantastic Four.

The first to step out was Reed Richards, the leader. He was also known as Mr. Fantastic. His power was the ability to morph and extend any part of his body. He had black hair, with a tinge of grey at his temples.

The second person to come out was Susan Richards, Reed's wife; also known as the Invisible Woman. She had the power of invisibility and was able to create telepathic shields.

The next was Johnny Storm, also known as the Human Torch, who was also Susan's brother. He, true to his namesake, was able to burst his entire body into flame and fly.

The last member, but certainly not the least, was Ben Grimm, also known as the Thing.

He was the strongest of the Fantastic Four, but he was also the most tragic. Instead of just getting powers like the other three, his entire body transformed into super-hard orange rock.

Reed Richards looked at the giant group of superheroes in surprise. The Thing groaned. "Let me guess…" the Thing said, looking from one hero to another, "the Beyonder has decided for round two?"

Then Johnny said, "Or those two weird dudes that got us all together last time decided to have another family dispute?"

Batman came up to him. "I'm not sure… but I have a feeling that this is much more complicated then that."

A few minutes after the Fantastic Four landed, everyone was awake, except for Xaviar, who had a terrible concussion. They all looked at each other, some who haven't seen the other since the galactic two-entity war. Others have never seen each other, but they all looked at each other nonetheless.

Spider-man, who seemed to be limping from a wound in the leg, was the first to speak, but he spoke what was on everyone's mind at that moment.

"So… what the heck happened here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Five seconds before transportation**

Kirk quickly rose from his chair. "Raise shields!" he ordered. He saw both ships fire at the _Enterprise_; but right before they hit _Enterprise_'s hull, the plasma balls disappeared. Kirk looked at where they were, and there was nothing. "What the…!" He started, right before his brain exploded in pain.

Everything started to sway and turn, as everyone on the ship went unconscious. Kirk looked at all of the bridge crew.

"_What's happening_?" Kirk thought, just as everything blurred.

Kirk awoke not feeling any part of his body. His mind raced, trying to find the problem. Was it an attack of some sort from the Klingon-Romulan fleet, or was it something more? The _Enterprise _had seen anomalies like this before, but Kirk couldn't remember that exact feeling. Suddenly,the use of his body came back to him; so he was able to sit up and open his eyes.

He saw his people starting to get up, the first being Spock. Spock came over to Kirk, and helped him to his feet. "Captain, are you injured?" Spock asked, looking Kirk up and down. Kirk brushed him off. "I'm fine," He said, and then looked at the others, "But I think McCoy should come up here."

He brought out his communicator, and said, "Bones, this is Kirk." Kirk waited a second, and then heard a voice as wobbly as his own.

"_Um, McCoy here, Captain… Did anyone else feel that up there_?"

"Yes, Bones, we all felt it…"

Kirk stopped, as he looked at space. There was not one star… not one. "This is # peculiar." Kirk said. The other crewmembers also had noticed that the galaxy was star-less.

"Sir?" said one of the ensigns, typing on his screen. "I have a vast energy reading of some sort not far from here; maybe that is where we should go to get some answers."

Kirk nodded. "Excellent, Ensign Davidson, mark a course for the anomaly, but make sure that weapons and shields are operational."

"Course plotted and set, sir. At warp two, estimated time estimated time: two minutes."

As Kirk waited for them to get there, he thought about what could have happened that could have either taken every world away from the universe or, the more probable solution, the _Enterprise _has been taken to a new universe.

Either way, they were in trouble.

"Sixteen seconds to destination." Davidson stated, bringing Kirk from his thinking. "Captain, are you well?" Spock asked. "I could ask everyone on this ship that question right now, Mr. Spock; I don't need anybody asking me. I'm the captain; I can take care of myself."

"Three...two...one…now…" Davidson said, and then the Enterprise rocked as it came out of warp.

"Oh, my…" Sulu said in awe, looking at the carnage that was unfolding before their very eyes. "We just fell into hell."

A huge space battle was happening as far as the _Enterprise _members could see, and Kirk could tell that both opponents were evenly matched. There were hundreds of ships, mingled together and destroying one another.

"Pause the viewscreen." Kirk commanded, and then looked at both of the ship designs. He had never seen anything like either of them. The first one was a design of a giant, grayish cube; about the size of fifteen Federation starships. They shot the other ships with some sort of green plasma-bolts. They had a grim fighting style, but definitely efficient. Then Kirk looked at the other kind of ships: They were different from the others, because they had no specialized ship design; it looked like each was just made from itself. Every time one of the ships was destroyed, the pieces would come back together. Then, to Kirk's total disbelieve, He saw one of the destroyed ships suddenly evaporate, turning to thousands of metallic-looking spiders.

"Incoming!" Davidson yelled, as about a hundred of the spiders started towards them. "Captain, if they hit us, they could take control of our ship." Spock stated, still Vulcan-style calm, but with a touch of urgency in his voice.

"Take evasive action, Sulu!" Kirk yelled, slamming into his chair. He grabbed his communicator, and yelled into it, "Scottie, give us every scrap of engine power you can get us for warp drive in less then thirty seconds!" Before Scottie could answer, Kirk closed the communicator, and then yelled, "Fire phasers!"

The _Enterprise _shot phaser after phaser at the upcoming alien invasion; the phasers took out a few dozen with each shot, but the rest kept coming, as their brothers fought with the other army.

"Ten seconds to impact!" Uhura said, with as much fear as Kirk had heard even in his own voice. "_Jim, what the #&'s going on up there_?" Kirk heard from his communicator. He pulled it up. "I don't know, Bones," He said, in a solemn voice, "But this could be the end for…"

Suddenly, warp speed came on, and the _Enterprise _whipped away from the alien war.

After about ten seconds of total silence on the bridge, Kirk looked at the communicator that was in his hands. "Um, never mind, Bones." He said, and then closed it. Sulu let out a sigh of relief, as breathing on the bridge grew easier. Kirk put on the ship communicator. "Thanks, Scottie! You have proven yourself 'the Miracle Worker' once again."

Kirk went over to Navigations. "Davidson, what is that on the screen right there?"

Davison went over to the screen, and then back at Kirk. That is another energy source, but it's inactive." Kirk thought for a moment. "Plot a course _close _to that sector, but just close enough to see what it is on long-range censers." He patted Davidson on the back, as he stepped back to his chair.

"_I suspect everything's fine now, right, Jim_?" Bone's voice came again. Kirk pressed the reply button.

"I'm not sure this time, Bones," He said, putting his hand on his chin, "We'll see soon…"

"Wow, this looks just like the ship on TV!" O'Neill was saying, as the rest of SG-1 just stared at the magnitude of the bridge.

Picard was the first to speak. "So, we will have to work together to get this anomaly fixed."  
Carter nodded. "I agree. Since it looks like we are the only ones…"

Suddenly there was a blinding explosion, one that all the others knew from their own transportations, and there on the bridge stood a man that was not there before.

He looked almost exactly like Jack O'Neill, except he was younger and had a mullet haircut. "What the…?" He said, startled by his entry as much as his hosts. He looked from one person to another, until his eyes finally rested on O'Neill.

"Oh, boy…" he said, "I have a sneaking suspicion that I'm not in Minnesota anymore…"

**At the moment before transport**

"Fire!" ordered the Romulan Commander Serros, as the Klingon captain did the same. They both watched, expecting to see the _Enterprise _jolt from the fire; shattering into a million pieces. But, instead, they saw a glowing light come out of nowhere.

"I'll blind!" Serros heard one of his men say, as the light took over all matter and space. Finally, which felt like eternity, the light disappeared. Serros rose from the ground, and looked at his crew, who were just rising themselves.

"What happened?" Serros asked his second-in-command Fe'Tok. "I don't know, sir," Fe'Tok said uncertainly, "But the Klingon fleet is still here, along with another fleet I cannot identify."

"Hail the Klingons." Serros commanded, sitting back gently in his chair. "They are appearing on visual." Fe'Tok replied.

The Klingon Captain came on-screen, and it looked like they encountered the same effects. Captain Grgjrs and his crew looked beaten and bruised, just like the Romulans were. "What sort of trickery did the Federation unleash on us?" Grgjrs demanded, his eyes turning red from the anger that he was feeling.

"Where did the _Enterprise_ go?" Then he got totally red in the face. "And _what in the Fut'raf _is that fleet in front of us?"

Serros looked at the unknown fleet for a moment. There were about twenty ships, but they were of no design he had ever seen. They were ships, but it was some sort of gold triangle in the middle of all of the ships, with were then enclosed by the metal the ships were made of.

"Do not attack yet, Grgjrs," Serros said, waving a commanding hand at his own second-in-command, "If this is a trick of the Federation, I think we will know momentarily."

Serros was right.

"General!" The navigator of the Romulans exclaimed. "The unknown fleet has taken control of all of our visual communication!" Serros looked at the screen, and saw a link form. It showed a cloaked figure sitting on a huge throne. Sitting by the figure were creatures that looked human, but had golden insignias on their foreheads.

The creature started to speak, but it was in no dialect Serros had ever heard. "_Kree De'ldek hreoc, Anubis_." It said. When it saw that they did not understand, it touched something on its left.

"I am the god, Anubis," The creature spoke in both Klingon and Romulan language, and its voice made both Grgjrs and Serros take a step back. Its voice was like a mixture of voices all saying the same thing, unlike anything Serros or Grgjrs had heard before. "Where is your god; that he might stand before me, and feel the wrath of Anubis for bringing us here?"

Serros looked at the being that dared to say that it was the god of both Klingons and Romulans. "The Klingon Empire has no gods!" Grgjrs sneered. "And any that have ever existed we have killed."

"Nor does the Romulan Empire have any gods!" Serros said, remembering all of the gods that the Romulans had before the great Purge of Religion on Romulus.

Anubis cocked his-or its- head to one side. "If your gods did not bring us here…"

Serros could see that Anubis was as unsure of the previous developments as he was. But then he thought about it. What _had _happened? Whatever it was, it even took some sort of god by surprise, and Serros was pretty sure that that was not a good thing.

At least for him.

Anubis interrupted Serros's thoughts by waving his cloaked hand. "But no matter; tell me where we are, and what _Goa'uld _system lord rules this system. Ba'al… Osiris… Lord Yu, perhaps?"

Serros thought for a moment.

What was a Goa'uld? And what about Osiris, Ba'al, and Yu? What were they, or who? But Serros knew that he didn't like where this confrontation was going. It looked like Anubis was going to attack his vessels after he interrogated them.

Grgjrs rose from his chair. "We owe you no explanation!"

"We demand that you leave, and go on your way, before we decide to destroy _you_!"

What happened next was not what Grgjrs had anticipated from his outburst. Anubis turned to his crew. He raised his hand. "Destroy them."

Then he severed their connection.

Serros and Grgjrs turned in panic. "Shields up, fire photon torpedoes!" Every one of the ships fired at Anubis's fleet. Each attack was met with grim efficiency on both sides, as each fired a volley of deadly fire after another.

They fought their deadly battle, oblivious to the fact that other things that were going on elsewhere…

Luke Skywalker awoke with a start.

The first thing that he noticed was that the shaking had stopped. But what did that mean, exactly?

Luke looked over, and saw that he was still in the evacuate ship. Now that he was not shaking uncontrollably, he noticed that the ship was about two times the size of an X-wing, which meant that this must be the Emperor's personal ship.

He quickly turned it on, and went through the escape hatch.

That was when he gaped.

"_Oh, no_…" Luke thought, staring at the sky, "_I don't think this is right_…"

The galaxy was starless.

Luke quickly decided his chances of surviving were better out there then in the Death Star.

He looked at his readings on the ship's consol. "Wait a minute," Luke said to himself, seeing a little bit of information on the consol. "There is another ship not far away."

He decided to go to the ship, and try to find out what the heck is going on.

"Sir, the long-range scanners report two ships not far from our position," Spock said, and then looked raised both eyebrows, a symbol of Vulcan perplexity. "And one of them is the _Enterprise_."

Kirk looked up at him in shock. Kirk quickly got over it. "We have to go over there," He said, standing up, "See if they will hail us."

"I strongly advise…" Spock started, but Kirk raised his hand. "Don't, Spock; you know that I will not listen to your advice. My mind is made up: if that _Enterprise _is the answer to this puzzle, then that is where we'll go."

Spock raised an eyebrow, and then bowed his head. "If that is your decision, then I cannot stop you."

Kirk nodded, and then walked into the turbolift, leaving his Science officer and Second-in-command to his thoughts.

"So you're name is MacGyver?" Picard asked. The man nodded, but he couldn't take his eyes from O'Neill.

"You look exactly like me." MacGyver said. O'Neill nodded. "You know, I did figure that little detail already, you know."

"This changes everything." Carter interrupted, looking at MacGyver. "This means that the events that seem to be taking place have not yet finished." McCoy and Spock nodded. "I agree with the major," Ambassador Spock said, "The best thing now is to wait until the events that are taking place unfold in their entirety."

"I wonder who else is going to show up…"

At that moment, Data said to Picard, "We have a ship coming in on the starboard side, sir," then Data looked confused, "and even more interesting then that, it's the _Enterprise A_, sir."

Picard blinked, and then looked at Kirk, Spock, Scottie, and McCoy.

"Yeah, I really wonder who else is going to show..." McCoy muttered, looking at the ship through the viewscreen.

"It is hailing us, sir." Data said. Picard looked at the whole crew on the bridge: His own crew, the four original _Enterprise _crew, SG-1, and now MacGyver. "_Do I have a choice_?" He thought.

Then he made up his mind. "Put them on-screen."

Seconds later, the crew of the _Enterprise A _appeared on the screen. Picard gapped at them, as they were the pinnacle of space-exploration. It appeared that the other crew was just as surprised as he was. "That's me…" The Kirk of _Enterprise A _said, looking beyond Picard. Picard turned around, and saw that the Kirk of his time was staring right back at the other. Picard also noticed that both Spock's were staring at each other, but with more of a scientific reason, no doubt.

"Fascinating," They both said at once.

The other Kirk broke from staring, and looked straight at Picard. "You are the captain?" He asked.

Picard nodded, composing himself back into command position. "I am Jean-Luc Picard, captain of the _U.S.S Enterprise E._" Then he looked at Kirk. "And I know that you are James T. Kirk."

That Kirk nodded his head towards the Kirk of Picard's timeline. "Is that a clone?" He asked.

Admiral McCoy stood up, affronted. "Jim, you know # well that he is no clone. And neither are the rest of us."

Kirk raised his eyebrows suspiciously like Spock. "That is _definably_ not a clone McCoy."

The younger McCoy came out of the turbolift, and stared at himself.

Then, smiling, he stated, "It least I didn't lose my livelihood… or my hair, for that matter."

Admiral McCoy puffed up, a feat considering his age. "You're # right about that; and at almost one hundred and fifty, I don't intend to."

The Kirk of the _Enterprise A _raised his hands. "All right, stop for a minute… I think that it is important for you to know that we just came from a huge fight among two species…"

Picard stopped him. "You mean that there are _more _than just us here?"

Kirk nodded. Carter asked, "Tell us what they were like."

Kirk thought for a minute, and then said, "Hold on, I'll send you the viewscreen still picture that we got." The screen split, leaving Kirk with one half of the screen, and the other with a still picture. Teal'c pointed to the ships that could repair themselves.

"That is a Replicator ship." Carter and O'Neill jumped up.

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked, studying the picture. "Yes, he's right, those are the bugs; look at that." He pointed to the lower end of the screen: and they saw over three hundred Replicator spiders were swarming over one of the other ships. "Do you have any idea who the others are?" Kirk asked.

Picard nodded. "It is the Borg." He said solemnly.

A hush fell onto the crew; even SG-1, who heard about the Borg from Dr. Crusher.

"So what are we, the Replicators, and the Borg all doing in a universe with no stars?" The Spock who was an Ambassador asked.

For once, no one could give an answer.

"So what is our next logical move?" the Spock of the past asked, while all of them sat in the _Enterprise E_ Ten-Foreword lounge.

All parties agreed that a meeting face-to-face was in order, so that they could all talk about their facts, and maybe find a solution. The SG-1 team sat at the left side of the table, with Ambassador Spock, MacGyver, General Hammond, Admiral McCoy, the Kirk of _Enterprise _A, Sulu, and Uhura, while on the right side sat the rest of the superior officers of both _Enterprise_s, while at the front of the table sat Captain Picard, Captain Kirk and Admiral Kirk.

"Well, I had thought that waiting for the plot to unfold was a good…" Admiral Kirk started, but didn't get to finish.

"Enough with # waiting, Jim!" Admiral McCoy announced, sitting up with effort. "What has waiting done so far: just made the whole &# mess get to a pig-sty!"

The Kirk and McCoy of the _Enterprise A _exchanged glances, with McCoy's expression saying, "_Do I really sound like that, Jim_?" Kirk didn't say anything, but smiled at McCoy and wisely kept the answer to that question to himself.

"I don't know what we should do right now," Picard said, "Because if we do something rash, we might make things even worse then they already are; but on the other hand, if we do nothing, we might also make things worse."

Picard shook his head.

"This is one of those times that there is no black-white solution."

MacGyver still hadn't said much since his "Beam-up" except his name and some things about himself, but now he spoke to the group. "I have had situations that didn't have any black-white solutions, but I have learned one thing in each case, no matter how different: If you look at the problem in a different light, chances are you'll find the answer."

There was silence for a moment, and Jack O'Neill broke it. "MacGyver's right, so it looks like the next move is to look through the information one more…"

Suddenly, Picard's communicator chirped. He pressed it.

"Picard here," said Picard.

Picard heard the voice of the ensign, which he had assigned to acting captain until this meeting was over, quaking slightly. "Um, captain," the ensign said, "there, um, is a small ship that is coming this way. Um, shouldn't you come up here?"

Picard quickly stood up, as did his senior crew. "Let's go see who, or what, this new arrival is." Picard stated, and he, his crew, SG-1, the other _Enterprise _crew, and MacGyver all started towards the holodeck.

Soon, the crew was all sitting in their correct positions, and SG-1 and MacGyver were all in the back next to Worf, watching the next events unfold.

"How close is the unknown ship?" Picard ordered.

"It is exactly 500 kilometers, captain." Data answered, watching his consol in interest.

"On screen," ordered the captain.

It appeared that Data obeyed, for two seconds later, the viewscreen appeared, revealing a small ship.

It was small compared to the _Enterprise_, but it was technically a decent-sized ship.

"Data, Open all hailing frequencies." Picard ordered, and then started to speak.

Luke Skywalker finally started to see the ship. It was definitely not an Empire Starcruisers. It was different then anything that he had ever seen before.

Suddenly, he started to hear a voice coming from his communication consol.

"_This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the U.S.S. _Enterprise," the voice said, sounding very much like an Imperial officer of high-rank, "_Identify yourself_."

Luke pressed the reply button and said, "My name is Luke Skywalker. You are you?"

As the unknown ship answered Picard's question; O'Neill very near fell out of his boots.

Luke Skywalker?!

After this, nothing that happened would surprise him. No way

He remembered seeing a movie or something… what was it? It was about an orphan girl with a wild imagination… what was her name? Joan… Jane… Anne?

But whatever it was called, he remembered that his favorite character of the movie was the old gossip of the town Rachael Lynne.

And it was one of her lines that came to the top of his head at that moment.

"_You're never safe from surprises till you're dead_."

And that line was probably valid for this situation.

O'Neill looked at Hammond, Teal'c, Daniel, and Carter, who all seemed to hear what the pilot had said.

O'Neill shuddered slightly, wondering what else awaited them on this journey.

"Mr. Skywalker," Picard replied, oblivious to SG-1's thoughts, "If you would be willing to dock on our ship, we would like to talk with you."

But they heard the voice answer, "That sounds good; but I have a small problem."

"What is that?" Picard asked.

The voice sighed. "I think that the Death Star will not be far behind me."

At that exclamation, O'Neill fainted dead away.

"Colonel!" yelled Carter, grabbing O'Neill's shoulder. Picard looked over at the fallen SG-1 member, and saw that the rest of the team would help him.

"Please hold for a moment," Picard said to Luke.

"That's fine." Luke replied.

Picard then pressed his communicator. "Beverly?" He asked.

"Jean-Luc?" came the silky voice of the ship's chief medical officer.

Picard sighed, "I think that you might be needed on the main deck" Then Picard turned the communicator off, but heard the beginnings of the doctor's questions.

Then he said to Luke, "So… will you come on the ship so that we can talk about this?"

Picard could almost hear the pilot think, and then finally heard, "yes, I'll do that."

Then the talking ceased, and the ship started towards the _Enterprise_'s docking bay.

"Lieutenant Worf," Picard ordered, looking back at his security chief, "drop shields."

Worf did was the captain had ordered, and the small ship came into the docking bay. Picard suddenly stood up. "Come," He said, motioning to the others, "I would like for all of us to be able to great our guests."

As Picard told the ensign to take the bridge as they went down, Colonel O'Neill had just started to awake, and his eyes focused on Picard.

"Let's do it, gang," O'Neill said, groaning as he stood up, "Let's go see…" He stopped, and then said, "Luke Skywalker," as if he still didn't totally believe it. But no matter what else was going to happen next, one thing was already clear.

This was going to be one # of a crazy adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Right after transportation**

Darth Vader finally felt his body once more. Or rather, what was left of it. He had been put in a metal prison that he could never escape; the prison that he, himself, created.

Instead of being able to eat, to breath, to live, Anakin Skywalker was forced to live in a virtual word, one that was not much better than death. In fact, Vader would pick death if he had to pick between the two.

He stood up from the metal steel floor, and looked quickly around the room from his son. But there was no sign of him.

As the raised his head, however, he caught sight of space.

There was not even one star.

Darth Vader had felt emptiness before. He felt it when he betrayed everything he believed to serve Sidious. But he had never felt emptiness like this before.

Emptiness that he didn't even know existed.

But this could not be. The galaxy could not just… disappear. It was an universal impossibility.

But maybe not.

Vader turned his head from the starless space, and towards his master's chair, and saw that the Emperor was still sprawled on the floor.

Vader quickly went over to the Emperor, and helped him to his feet.

"Where is the boy?" Palpatine demanded, as he swatted Vader's gloved hand from his shoulder.

Vader simply said, "He has escaped."

Palpatine growled, and started to walk towards the main control room when his eyes caught the starless galaxy.

"Vader, what has happened?" The Emperor gasped; in the first and only time that Vader had ever seen his master uncertain, the only time that his master was not in complete control.

"I do not know, my master," Darth Vader replied, his majestic cape flowing around his black, metallic body armor as he walked towards the Emperor, "but I would think that Skywalker is part of it."

But the Emperor shook his head slowly. "No," The Emperor said, "this is not young Skywalker's doing."

"Then whose doing is it?" Darth Vader answered doubtfully.

Again, the Emperor shook his head. "At this time I do not know the answer to that."

But then the Emperor smiled. "But I think that I can find out."

Vader looked at his master questionably.

"How?" asked Vader, his voice a deep growl, coming from the heavy, black, metal mask that he wore to cover his scarred face.

"By following young Skywalker's trail."

Then the Sith Lord laughed. He laughed in such a way that even Vader felt what remained of his organic flesh crawl.

Soon, everyone, from the senior crews of both _Enterprise_s to MacGyver, were all down at the docking bay, as the pilot had just started to come out.

He came out carefully, but was just close enough that O'Neill could make out his features. He had a black "jumpsuit", if you will, on; with the silver handle of a lightsaber hanging loosely from his belt.

"So you are the man I talked to?" Luke asked, looking at Picard.

Picard nodded, and extended a hand. "Yes, and I hope that you might be able to shed some light on what is going on."

Luke shrugged. "I have already seen that there are no stars anywhere in this galaxy." he replied. He wet over to the inside of his ship, and closed the hatch.

"Do you remember anything that you were doing before you were sent here?" O'Neill asked, looking at Luke similar in the way that he had looked at Picard when they had first met.

"The last thing I remember was that I was just about to finish a fight with Darth…" Luke started, but O'Neill finished, "Vader?"

This time it was Luke's time to gap. "How did you…?" He asked, but O'Neill raised his hand. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Luke, even though this was his first time meeting O'Neill, could tell by his tone that he wasn't going to get anything out of him, so he continued, "yes, as I was saying, I was just about to finish a fight with Darth Vader when suddenly the Death Star lurched. I had thought that the Death Star was collapsing, so I got out, into the Emperor's personal ship," then Luke touched the ship with his black hand, "and that was when I passed out. The minute I got back up, and sailed out of there, and that is why I am here now."

Picard listened intently through Skywalker's narrative, and was just about to ask a question when O'Neill asked it for him.

"But… what happened to the Death Star?" O'Neill asked.

"Before you answer that," Picard said, looking crossly at O'Neill, and then turning back to Luke, "please inform the rest of us exactly _what _a Death Star is?"

Luke sighed. "Where do I begin?" he said, but then tried to complete a full answer. "Well, I guess I'll start with the Emperor. Emperor Palpatine is an evil Sith Lord… oh boy," he suddenly stopped, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I don't suppose you know the difference between a Jedi and a Sith, do you?"

When everyone but the members of SG-1 shook their heads, Luke looked at O'Neill. "I already know better than to ask you how you know, so I'll just ask you to explain it to them." Luke asked, motioning to O'Neill.

O'Neill nodded, with a smile that even Picard had to hide a chuckle with. Honestly, he looked like a boy who had just been given a key to an entire candy store.

"Well… alright." O'Neill grinned, and he started.

"Alright, kids, it all started a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away," O'Neill began, taking the beginning quote to the actual _Star Wars _films.

"The entire galaxy had been taken over by the evil tyrant Palpatine, who declared himself Emperor, and ruled the universe with an evil iron fist. Before Palpatine began his career as an evil ruler, he was the senator of a planet called Naboo. Back then, there was a 'universal elite police' called the Jedi. The Jedi were powerful beings from thousands of planets, and they had at their disposal a power called the Force. Now the Force is what gives the Jedi their powers. It controls all living things…"

At this point, O'Neill took a long breath, in which time Carter whispered to Daniel and Teal'c, "What you _ever _heard him use such big words and fancy adjectives before?" Daniel snickered, and Teal'c's eyebrows rose slightly, making Carter laugh.

O'Neill, hearing Carter's laugh, gave her a very dirty look before continuing. "But the Jedi are not the only beings able to use the Force. It is also used, in a darker version, by the beings called the Sith. Palpatine was the leader of the Sith. By code, the Sith could only have two members, a master and an apprentice.

"Palpatine had three different apprentices that we know of. The first was the deadliest, more then anyone before or after him, of all the Sith. He was Darth Maul. He was the only Sith that was able to tap into the dark side of the Force at such a level that he was able to successfully handle a two-ended lightsaber outside of a training match."

O'Neill took another breath, looked quickly at Carter to make sure she wasn't talking or laughing, and then continued once again. But the best thing that he saw this time was Luke Skywalker's face change to total shock that this… this person could know more about the Jedi and Sith legends more then he did.

The face, in O'Neill's opinion, was priceless.

"Now a lightsaber is a weapon that is only used, at least primarily, by Force-filled beings. It is filled with a colored crystal, which colors is usually red, green, blue, purple, yellow, and pink, that only a Jedi or Sith can completely control. To use a lightsaber, the user usually has to become one with the lightsaber."

Then O'Neill shook his head. "But I'm going on the wrong track here. Let's see… I talked about the Jedi, the Sith, lightsabers… hmm, what next?"

Then he let out an exclamation, and then said, "Ahhhh, I know. So Palpatine, with his powerful seductive skills, destroyed all the Jedi, except for the Jedi masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda. With the Emperor's second in command, an ex-Jedi by the name of Anakin Skywalker…"

At that, Luke suddenly started. "How did you know…?" Luke started to say, but O'Neill, who was having too much fun saying the complete history of the _Star Wars _movies to stop now, simply said, "About your father, the guy who killed all of the Jedi before you, and tried to kill you and everyone else you love, and had already killed your aunt and uncle?"

Luke simply stared at O'Neill, as if trying to decide to let the colonel continue, or to cut his head off where he stood.

Thankfully for O'Neill, Luke decided the first option.

"Yes, my father," Luke replied, looking carefully at O'Neill, "how did you know about him?"

O'Neill smiled.

"Let's just say that I watch a lot of television."

Not knowing what "television" was; Luke was still in as much in the dark as he was when he asked.

"And what," Luke asked, his patience dissipating very quickly, "is 'television'?"

But instead of O'Neill answering, the answer came from one of the crew.

"A television," Lieutenant Commander Data replied, "is a quadrilateral device that sends particle beams through the circuits of the device, and creates moving pictures on the screen of the device. It was created for entertainment purposes, but was later discontinued." Then as almost an afterthought, Data cocked his head, and said, "Understand that this is a very crude definition."

O'Neill stared nonplussed at the robot.

"Are you _sure_ that you are not related to the Major over there?" O'Neill finally asked, nodding towards Carter.

Data, once again failing to see the humor of O'Neill's remark, stated, "No, I am an android with artificial reproductive organs, and I was also created, not born, so I cannot be in any way related to the 'Major', for she is a human female and I am…"

O'Neill, seeing that Data did not understand, sighed. "It was a _joke_, Data," He said, rubbing bridge of his nose, "honestly, I really don't know how you could have ever got the '_Star Trek _fan-favorite of the month award' for three years straight."

Then, without explaining to Data what that meant, O'Neill blew upwards, blowing the bangs on his forehead upwards. "Alright, where was I?" O'Neill said, thinking on what he had been talking about before this very tedious talk with Data about televisions. Then he remembered. He was talking about Luke's father.

So he turned to Picard. "Alright, so with the help of Anakin Skywalker, Palpatine was able to pretty much take over the entire galaxy. And with his power of the Dark Side, he was able to send Anakin Skywalker, who had now taken the mantle of the evil Darth Vader, to kill every known Jedi that still existed. But, unknown to them, Anakin Skywalker's deceased wife, Padme, had in fact had twins before her death. These twins would end up being Palpatine's downfall."

"Are you some sort of mage?" Luke asked incredulously.

"No, I am usually preferred to as 'the king of couch potatoes,' actually." O'Neill proudly replied.

"Please continue," Picard said.

"Anyway, the twins were a boy named Luke and a girl named Leah. To protect them from a dark fate the two surviving Jedi, Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi, chose to split the two and send them to two separate parts of the galaxy.

"Leah was given to an ambassador of the planet Alderan, while Luke was given to his father's stepbrother Lars and his wife Berru on Tatooine. Obi-Wan decided to also live on Tatooine, protecting the young Luke as he grew up, while Yoda went into a voluntary exile on the swamp planet Dagoba. Both Luke and Lea grew into their early 20s not knowing anything about their dark heritage.

"Then, in their early 20s, Luke met Obi-Wan Kenobi on the planet, and together went to save Leah, who Luke still did not know was his sister, from the dreaded Darth Vader, who did not know that she was his daughter or that Luke was his son."

At this point, O'Neill stopped suddenly, and took another deep breath. "Wow, this doesn't seem so complicated when you are watching the films. Now I will just finish this little talk before the Death Star comes up, and then, believe me, you won't need me to tell you…"

At that moment, the ship suddenly lurched, throwing everyone on the ground. "What the # was that?" Picard yelled into his communicator. The ensign that was up there started to speak very quickly, and with a nervous shudder. "Um, sir, we have a visitor, and I don't think that it is a good one."

"What, what the h…?" Picard started to demand, when he caught sight of something through the windows of the docking bay.

Everyone there stared in awe at the giant ball-shaped ship that was coming closer.

"I told you that you wouldn't need me to tell you what it is when you saw it." O'Neill said.

"Get back up to the bridge!" Picard ordered, as everyone started to run towards the turbolifts. He quickly turned to the other _Enterprise _crew. "Get back to your ship a quickly as you can!"

In less then one minute, both groups were back on their bridges, with everyone where they should be.

"Put the ship on-screen!" Picard ordered, and his order was immediately obeyed.

The main screen appeared, revealing the giant Death Star, hovering over their ship like a hawk about to attack its prey.

"Oh, my…" Carter said in awe, staring at the giant round ship.

"That is…" Daniel said, trying to find a good word for the spectacle, but ended up with a simple, "huge."

Picard bent foreword slightly, and put a hand on his chin.

Commander Riker looked at his captain questionably. "What is our next move, captain?" He asked.

Picard was silent. He looked over to Admiral Kirk, who was sitting not far away, and then at Luke Skywalker.

"Skywalker," Picard said, letting out a short breath, "Is there anything we can do?"

Luke let out a sigh, and looked at the Death Star. "I don't know." He said finally, and then was silent.

Picard watched the Death Star silently, and then made a decision.

He looked at Riker, who was still looking at his captain.

"Raise shields," He said, but then said, "But let them make the first move." Picard said.

And then they waited.

Darth Vader watched the ships below them carefully. That bigger of the two ships was where his son was.

Vader suddenly felt the presence of the Emperor behind him, coming closer. He didn't turn around, knowing that the Emperor was going to come beside him. As Vader predicted, Emperor Palpatine was standing beside him, and put a gnarly hand on Vader's shoulder. Vader's mask hid the momentary repulsion at being touched.

"What is your bidding, my master?" Vader asked, not taking his eyes from the two small ships.

Palpatine looked down at the two ships, his breath coming from his hood in a deep rasp. "If Skywalker is truly on that ship," Palpatine finally said, "then it would be prudent to not destroy it."

Vader watched Palpatine, as if trying to see what his master was thinking.

"But…"

Vader turned back to the Emperor. "What?" he asked, prompting Palpatine to continue.

The Emperor smiled evilly. "Skywalker cares more for his friends then he does for himself," Palpatine said, and then crossed his arms, "and if that is true here, I would think that a casualty in his name might be in order. Destroy the other ship."

All that answered Palpatine was the deep, hissing breathing of Vader's mask.

Captain Picard continued to watch the enemy ship carefully.

Why had it not made its move yet?

The only reason that Picard could think of was that waiting was giving the enemy time to make a strategic attack.

"What the # are we waiting for, Jim?" Admiral McCoy seethed, moving his legs over to Admiral Kirk very carefully.

Everyone ignored him. They just kept watching the ship.

While they had been waiting, Luke and O'Neill had been able to tell the rest of the typical _Star Wars _information, including the Death Star's powerful weapon.

They knew that if they moved, the Death Star could destroy them without a second thought.

Picard looked on the second part of the screen, seeing Captain Kirk watching the same way he was.

"Kirk, what do you think?" Picard asked, and Captain Kirk's head came up.

"I don't know, Picard," Kirk said, and slammed his hand down on his chair's arm. "I _hate _waiting like this, especially just for the enemy to feel like attacking us."  
"Do we have any other choice?" Picard asked.

That was when it happened.

Both Picard and Kirk's eyes caught the movement of two green bolts coming towards their ships.

"Brace yourselves!" Both Picard and Kirk ordered, grabbing their chair arms.

The blasts came with a rumble, and a giant shudder ran through both of the ships. It was not enough to move the seniors from their chairs, but they knew that it wouldn't last.

The next attack would be worse.

"Fire photon torpedoes!" ordered Picard at Worf, who immediately pressed two buttons on his consol.

Two photon torpedoes shot through the _Enterprise E_'s weapon banks, and went hurtling at the Death Star.

Palpatine chuckled, such to Vader's surprise, as the two ships started to fire at the Death Star.  
"Do you find this… amusing, my master?" asked Darth Vader, with a note of confusion in his voice.

Palpatine laughed at Vader's remark, and then looked back at the two ships. "Their audacity amuses me," Palpatine replied, gesturing towards the ships, "the very thought that they have any chance against me are mildly amusing, would you not say, my friend?"

Palpatine watched passively as the photon torpedoes hit the Death Star's shields with a crash. But it didn't even put a dent in the shield's energy.

One after another, the two ships kept a heavy raid of firepower at the Death Star, put only succeeded to take off less then 1 of the power off.

After a few minutes, Palpatine sighed. "I grow tired of this," he said suddenly, and then turned to Vader, "It is clear that young Skywalker will not come here under his own free will."

Then Palpatine said, "Fire the weapon, Vader."

"At which ship, master?" asked Vader.

"Both of them… If Skywalker is half as powerful as I have been led to believe, he will find a way to survive the attack until we can take him. If not..."

For a moment, and only a moment, Darth Vader suddenly felt the power that Palpatine had over his start to slip with that command.

For only a second, Darth Vader thought of disobeying the Emperor's order.

But as quickly as the thought came, it was immediately snuffed out by Vader's mind.

"As you wish… my master," Vader bowed from his waist slightly, and then walked out of the room.

Picard knew, even before Skywalker told him, that the enemy's patience had finally dissipated. "He is going to use the weapon." Skywalker said softly, but just loud enough that everyone heard him.

"What are we going to do?" Admiral McCoy asked, for once too speechless to utter any vulgar comments

Picard knew that even if he ordered the Engine Room to put on Warp speed, it would not come in time. But he had to try.

Picard quickly pressed his communicator, and said, "La Forge, we need Warp in the next few seconds, or we're all dead." Then he turned his communicator off, hoping that Geordie would do it in time.

Darth Vader was in the main control room. He saw that the process was already set; all it would take was for him to press the button, and his orders would be confirmed.

But Vader knew that by pressing that button, he would destroy his only son, therefore destroying the only part of him that linked him to his past.

His black, gloved hand was poised over the button for a moment, as he debated one more time with himself.

The Emperor … or his own son?

Making a decision, Darth Vader pushed the button.

Picard saw green energy build up on the top side of the Death Star. Then it shot towards them. In that 1/100 of a second, Picard knew that they were all going to die, and then awaited the inevitable hit and then death.

But instead of a white light, Picard instead saw a yellowish flash that was somehow… familiar in some way. If he was in his right mind, he would have made the connection right away.

All he knew was that that deafening boom shattered everything around both _Enterpris_es, and everyone was thrown from their seats. Then there was another sudden yellowish flash, and everyone inside the two ships, along with the actual ships, was gone.

Palpatine hissed in surprise as the two ships suddenly disappeared. "Where are they?" He yelled, looking at the weapons chief.

The weapons chief, a young Iktotchi male who had two ivory horns that hung from the sides of his head, looked nervously at the Emperor.

"It wasn't my fault, sir," The Iktotchi said, with terror in his voice, "they both just disappeared before…"

The Iktotchi never had time to finish.

Palpatine rose both of his hands, and blue lightning came shooting out of his fingertips, and slammed the lightning into the Iktotchi's chest.

The Iktotchi screamed.

"Please stop!" The Iktotchi cried, as his skin started to turn from his race's traditional color of pink to a blackened red color.

Palpatine smiled devilishly. "As you wish…"

Finally, Palpatine let his hands fall down to his sides, and looked at the now-dead Iktotchi. The Iktotchi was leaning over its control consol, smoke rising from its body along with the putrid smell of burning, rotting flesh, which smells the same no matter the creature's race.

"I do not allow failure of any kind," Palpatine said to the corpse, "and I definitely do not allow weaklings to be on my ship."

Palpatine snapped his fingers, and a Rodian came up to the Emperor from behind. "Yes, Emperor?" asked the Rodian respectively.

Palpatine pointed a bony finger at the Iktotchi body. "Throw that abomination through the airshaft."

The Rodian bowed, and slowly started to drag the Iktotchi out of the room. After the Rodian had left, Palpatine looked at Darth Vader, who had stood by the wall as the Emperor had dealt out his punishment for the Iktotchi.

"We will find them, master." Vader said.

But Palpatine growled. "It is not the question that we will find them, which I know we will do," Palpatine replied, "It is the reason that we lost them in the first place."

"I have never seen such technology as that before." Vader said.

"Neither have I," Palpatine replied, slightly shocking Vader.

In all the years that Darth Vader had served Palpatine, he had never heard him say that he didn't know something.

This was the first.

At that moment, the first time since they had come to this new plain, Darth Vader wondered what other surprises awaited them…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**On the Alti-Earth**

As Admiral Kirk awoke, he saw the sky. "Chal…?" He said, thinking that maybe all that had happened, with the universes and the other Kirk, SG-1, and everything else was just a dream. When he got up, he would see his beloved Teilani. But when he did get up, Kirk was terribly disappointed.

But he quickly got over the feeling, as he saw all the people that had been in that room, including himself, were on some sort of planet.

He turned to Picard, who lay beside Kirk, and awoke him. "What happened?" Picard asked, rubbing his throbbing head. "I don't know…" Kirk started, but then saw the others. "Let's get them up."

As they awoke them, quite a lot of confusion ensued. "Wait a minute!" Kirk stated, as he saw a small group of people coming up to them.

"Who are you?" An African woman with silver hair asked, and Picard stared. It was Storm, the leader of the X-Men.

She stared back at Picard, and then whispered. "Jean-Luc?" asked Storm, looking right into Picard's eyes.

Picard turned a little red in the face, and coughed, "Um, yes, well, it seems that we all have been sent here."

Storm smiled. "Yes, it does look like fate had made it so that we have met more then once. Come and see the others." She pointed to all the other people in Picard's group. "Please, follow us."

That was when Picard noticed the others. There was a huge, orange-rock creature, along with a huge green creature.

As all of the people followed with Storm, Kirk looked at Picard.

"_Jean-Luc_?" whispered Kirk to Picard, imitating Storm's voice. In the first, and probably only, time in his life, Kirk saw Picard actually blush.

"It's-it's not what it looked like…" Picard fumbled, trying to find the words to explain. He and the X-Men had met twice before, and the last time, Storm and he made an unspoken token of affection for each other. But they did not let it go farther then that, for Storm was adamant in her decision to return to her own universe.

Picard respected her decision, and let her go, but not without regret.

He had thought that whatever fates had made the universal merge in the first place had left. It looks like he was wrong.

"I just told her last time she was on my ship to call me by my first name."

Kirk just smiled knowingly, and wisely said nothing else.

Picard then turned to Storm. "Where are you taking us? Are the other X-Men members on this planet as well?"

Storm nodded her graceful head. "They are all here… but it doesn't make any sense on why. There are more then just us, though.

"Others from my universe, other heroes at least, are here; as well as heroes from another universe that we once had the pleasure of meeting."

The orange, rock-like creature chuckled deep in its throat. "Yu can say that again," it said, its huge strides rocking the ground slightly, "I never thought that I would see that many superheroes all at once."

Picard thought about this for a minute. What is happening? Both _Enterprises_, The Stargate heroes, that MacGyver, Luke Skywalker, the Borg, the Replicators, the Death Star, and now beings known as the galaxy's superheroes from two different universes.

What is the connection?

Picard had no answers to any of the questions he was asking himself.

Then he heard Kirk say something next to him. "Just look at this planet…"

Picard hadn't had time to actually look at his surroundings since coming, but when he did, he was confounded.

The air was at a perfect cool temperature, the ground was a sort of grainy, like the Earth mixture of gravel, dirt, and grass. The sky was also different. Instead of a blue, cloudy sky like Earth, it was a sort of bluish purple. It was amazing.

"Do _you _have any ideas on what is going on?" Picard asked Storm. She shook her head. "No, and that is what is so terrifying to me… not knowing what is going to happen." She replied.

A few minutes later, Storm led them all into a huge group of people. Picard noticed the rest of the X-Men: Archangel, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Banshee, Cyclops, Wolverine, and a few others that he hadn't seen before.

"Hello, Picard!" Wolverine said, nodding to him. "How has the galaxy been to you?"

"I've been fine… but I'm not so sure about these developments."

Wolf, who also was beamed down, caught sight of Wolverine. "Logan," He said, nodding his head at him.

Wolverine smiled. "It's good to see you again, Worf. I was sure the last time we saw each other would be the last."

Yes, Worf had thought so, too. He remembered that a malfunction in the time-space continuum, that resulted in the second encounter with the mutant heroes. Together, they saved an alien planet, and destroyed an alien threat.

Wolf stopped thinking when he saw one of the other people, a man in a red-and-blue costume, with huge white, glassy eyes like a spider, came up to Picard. "Hey, you look like Star Trek: The Next Generation people!"

Picard didn't understand that, but then O'Neill came up. "Yup, that is Picard, but it seems that that show has quite a lot of truth in it."

The man's glassy eyes widened even more. One of the X-Men went up to the man. "Spider-man, it does seem that they are very real."

The Spider-man shrugged. "I can't say that I'm surprised by that," He said, sitting on the ground, "I've seen stranger things."

Picard shrugged, "I don't understand why you keep talking about television, but I think that it can wait."

Suddenly, Picard saw the SG-1 people gasp, along with Luke Skywalker.

Picard matched their gaze, and came upon three individuals in the crowd. Luke made a step towards them.

"Father…?" He said uncertainly. He was looking at one of the younger men of the four, with very short hair, and a small braid on his shoulder.

The man stepped closer to Luke. "Who are you?" the man asked.

Luke was uncertain what to say. This man was his _father _before his change into the sinister dark shell of Darth Vader! What was he supposed to say to him?

"I am Luke…" He said, but then stopped. This man had no idea who Luke was, and wouldn't for many more years, "Luke Skywalker."

Anakin looked at Luke in uncertainty.

One of the other men with a red beard, who Luke could tell was a younger version of his old mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi, came up to Luke, and started to look at him.

"You have your father's energy of the Force." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin couldn't believe his eyes. This was his _son_! What was he supposed to say to him?

"_I wonder what he is thinking right now_," both Anakin and Luke thought.

But they never got to thinking it out, when one of the other men in Jedi robes stepped up.

"Even though this is a time for reunion," the man said, brushing one of his hands over his cloak, "there are more pressing issues at the moment to take into account."

Another of the costumed heroes came up; this one dressed in a dark, frankly eerie, suit that gave him the uncanny appearance to a six foot bat, said, "I agree; this is much more serious then _some of us _will admit." And when he said that one part, he stared directly at the Spider-man.

Another costumed hero, this one dressed as a black-and-blue-colored ninja, spoke. "We shouldn't start bickering among ourselves."

Spider-man ignored the ninja, and went up to Batman. "You got something to say to me, you depressing pointy-eared nut? Then say it in my face."

Batman looked like he would take that offer, directly with one of his fists, if another flash of light didn't occur.

_This _certain kind of light Picard knew very well. Up along the sky, a figure in a Starfleet standard uniform flew.

"Q!" He said furiously, looking up.

"At your personal shiny-top service, _El Capitan_," said the figure, landing directly in front of Picard.

"I should have known you were behind this!" Picard seethed. Spider-man, along with all the others, stared at Q. "He looks even better in real life." Spider-man said in awe.

Q looked around at everyone, as if he didn't hear either Picard or Spider-man, and then laughed. "Good, the gang's all here!" He said, and then cupped his left hand to his mouth. "You can come out now!" He called.

Then, right next to Q, another entity appeared. This was one that neither Picard nor Kirk had ever seen before. But apparently, most of the costumed heroes knew him. "It's the Watcher!" Storm said.

"Greetings, heroes of both earth and space," The Watcher droned, "The entity known as Q and I have transported you from your ships. We have done so only because it is a matter of life and death for all."

Q turned to Picard. "You see, Jean-Luc, I had nothing to do with this debacle. Believe it or not, I am one of the beings trying to _fix _it."

Then Q looked around, "Does anyone have any questions, beside the obvious?"

Everyone looked at him in silence.

"Alright, what about the obvious?"

Qui-Gon, not knowing anything about Q, then asked, "Alright, can you start from the beginning?"

Q smiled at Qui-Gon. "Sure… well, let's see… when I was born, I destroyed my mother's favorite galaxy, so I was sent to anti-gravity corner for a few millennia…"

Picard growled. "Really, Q…" He started to scorn, but Q raised his hands.

"Don't be angry, Jean-Luc; when you get angry the heat from the sun bounces off your bald head and doesn't become you at _all_."

Then Q continued. "Alright, alright… starting at the beginning..."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, at the beginning."

Q again smiled at Qui-Gon, "You know, I think that when, or _if_, we fix this, I'll come visit you some time."

Picard looked more offset then Kirk had ever seen him. On the other hand, he remembered from his triple-mind-meld with Spock and Picard that Q was one of the only beings that could rile or unsettle Picard.

He could start to see how.

But Q nodded. "Yes, from the beginning…"

Darth Maul awoke with a sudden shake. He, due to his training, immediately jumped up, his two-ended lightsaber humming to life. "_What is this_?" Maul thought. He still hadn't deactivated his lightsaber, but started to look around. He could feel through the Force that he was in some sort of giant ship. But how did he…? Maul couldn't remember what had happened. He remembered fighting the two Jedi, and almost killing one of them. But then everything went blank.

And with Darth Maul, that kind of thing never just _happened_.

Soon, he heard a beeping noise start towards him. As the beeping got closer, Maul got into a crouch, ready to spring at the first thing he saw. Then he saw another red lightsaber hum to life, and Maul felt a ripple in the air as the lightsaber cam towards him. He blocked it easily, and then got a good look at his attacker. It was an older man, with a dark cloak on. The man's eyes widened.

"Darth Maul?" The man said.

This gave Darth Maul enough of a start to not kill the man in his hesitation.

"How do you know of me?" Darth Maul said in a very low voice, the voice of a deadly predator.

Neither deactivated their lightsabers, but neither made an attack. Finally, the other man said, "My name is Count Dooku, and I need your help…"

**On the other side of the Alti-Earth**

Carnage stared at what looked to him to be a barren wasteland. It was very strange. He had no idea what had happened: one moment, he was over Spider-man's body, about to administer a killing blow; the next he ended up here.

"But where is_ here_?" He asked out-loud.

"You're asking _me_?" answered another voice behind him.

Carnage jumped backwards, morphing a sword on his left hand. But when he turned around, he blinked in surprise.

There was a man standing there behind him.

Except even Carnage had to admit this was not an ordinary man. The man was dressed in a purple tuxedo, with black shoes and purple gloves. But that was not what caught Carnage's attention; it was the man's face.

The man's face was completely white, with green hair and eyebrows. The man also had a red lipstick on, that gave him the outrageous look of a clown.

And he had the most awkward smile Carnage had ever seen. He looked at Carnage with a look that the serial killer almost thought looked… as if the man was _amused_.

But there was something else that was… different about this man… something that Carnage couldn't put his finger on. There was a word that kept coming to Carnage's mind, one that he had heard endless times that described him: _evil_.

But whatever it was, Carnage knew that the clown was not at all what he seemed.

"Who are you?" demanded Carnage, raising his sword menacingly over his head. "Speak quickly, or you will find out what it is like to not have a head."

Carnage had expected to see the man retreat in horror, or at least hold a flicker of fear in his eyes. But the man did neither of those options. He took a third option, one that wasn't even in Carnage's book of rules; he walked casually over to Carnage. The man's eyes never left Carnage's. The man touched the tip of the symbiotic sword, as if inspecting to buy it.

"You had better be careful of that," said the man casually, "Or you might… TAKE SOMEONE'S EYE OUT!" Suddenly an eyeball fell on the ground and the man grabbed his face in anguish.

"Oh, &#, my eye! You took out my eye!"

And then, in a voice that Carnage knew as a terrible facsimile of Bugs Bunny, the man shrieked, "Oh pain, oh ag-o-neeeeee!"

Carnage didn't know what to make of the man. Was it all an act, or was the man really and truly insane? But unfortunately for most of Carnage's victims, Carnage's lust for blood outdid his curiosity. He morphed his hand into a chainsaw, and started towards the man, who was still grabbing his face.

Carnage stopped when he was about two feet in front of the man. He pulled back his chainsaw, but suddenly stopped when the man removed his hands. Carnage stopped dead in his tracks in surprise, something that he had never done before.

The man's eyes were that of the devil's own. They were the eyes of Hitler, Stalin, Mussolini, Saddam Hussein, and all the other horrors that lived in the past.

The man's eyes were those of a terrifying killer, one who killed not for his beliefs, not for a job… but for the pure fun of seeing the terror in the eyes of his victims as they died.

"Is it possible that you have never heard of me before?" asked the man incredulously; his voice changing from high to low and intense. The man picked up the eyeball that he had thrown on the ground. Carnage watched him carefully. For some reason, Carnage kept back his hand, just watching what the man would do next. Whoever, or whatever, this man was, Carnage knew that he was something that could, indeed, become a threat.

"No, I don't know you," Carnage said, "And unfortunately for you, I won't get a chance to."

The man smiled, and it was not a comforting sight. "Oh, yes you will…" The man said, and then threw the eyeball at Carnage with reflexes surprising from one so scrawny. The eyeball suddenly exploded in a white light, and Carnage was sent to his knees in pain. He tried to get up, but felt with utter shock that he couldn't even move.

"Funny thing, this particular nerve gas," commented the man, as if he was stating the weather at a tea party, "If anybody is touched by even a small amount, they will become temporarily, but absolutely, paralyzed."

Then the man pulled out a gun out of his coat. If Carnage could move any part of his body, it would have been his mouth in amusement. The gun was three times as big as a normal hand-gun, and the end of it had a long pole, with a red sign at the end saying "Bang!"

Soon Carnage stopped staring at the gun, and tried to snag it with a tentacle. But he found that he couldn't move his symbiote, either.

"The nerve gas paralyzes _everything and anything_, including that nasty red fashion statement you're wearing," said the man, as if he could read Carnage's mind.

The man smiled, "I'm sure you are wondering what my intentions are," then he giggled again, "Well, let's just say that will be my little secret for now."

Then he gasped, and put his hand on his mouth. "Oh, my, I have forgotten my manners." He bowed in a mocking way.

"The name is Jack Napier, but _you _can call me…" At that moment, in Carnage's eyes, the man looked more sinister and deadly then anything that he had ever seen before, "The Joker…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Right before the Merge; according to Q**

"…So I said to Jean-Luc 'I am God' and do you know what he said?" Q said to the Watcher, as they stood in nowhere in space.

"I cannot say that I greatly care, Q." the Watcher said in that drone voice of his. Q frowned.

"Oh, come on!" He said, looking shocked. "You mean to tell me that you are not _dying _to know what that Picard said to me."

It was more of a statement then a question.

The Watcher nodded. "That is exactly what I am saying."

Q groaned. "You are just no fun, Watcher. Why can't you lighten up a bit? I hear 21st century Bajor is _extremely _talented at some wild parties and… well, I'm sure you get the idea…"

Then the Watcher's face changed. And so did Q's.

"What is that… feeling?" asked Q, for the first time since his youth feeling uncertain.

"I do not know," said the Watcher, looking around.

"How can any omnipotent being not know something?" asked Q.

Then all creation shook.

Q felt everything was breaking down to nothingness, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Holes in the time-space continuum showed everywhere in the universe, as it began to break down even more.

Q's eyes darted to one of the holes that was coming in his direction. He quickly used his powers to obliterate the hole, but to his shock it didn't disappear. It didn't even slow down. Instead, it just got bigger.

When Q stopped moving in shock, he felt the Watcher pull him away from the path of the hole.

He looked at the Watcher, who had closed his eyes.

"What is happening?" Q asked again, as the multiverse began to unravel even more. There were few universes that were left.

The Watcher opened his eyes, and then said, "There is a problem with the time fabric."

Q rolled his eyes. "We already know that! The question is why and how do we fix it." But the Watcher shook his head. "Impossible, for this stage of existence is deteriorating rapidly. We must get to the Merging Universe before it is too late!" For the first time since Q had known him, the Watcher had true fear in his voice. Q shuddered. If a being like the Watcher and himself were scared… Q didn't want to dwell on it.

"We must go!" The Watcher stated. He pulled his hands up, and as he did, a purple portal appeared from his fingers, and the Watcher created a large hole.

"_He's creating a time-space paradox_," thought Q, watching. "_What an excellent idea, but such a simple solution to this problem that I could have thought of it, too_."

The Watcher rushed into the portal, as the entire universe, and all the others, finally started to crumble.

Q paused at the portal for a moment, and looked at the Armageddon that was happening before his very eyes.

Then he disappeared, with the Watcher, into eternity…

**Present**

"So what happened next?" asked Spider-man, enamored with Q's story. Picard rolled his eyes. He wondered on how much of what Q was saying was on the level. "Excuse me, Watcher?" Picard asked.

The Watcher turned to him. "Yes?"

"Is what Q is saying all true?"

The Watcher nodded in a cold, emotionless way. "Yes, which means that-"  
Q interrupted, "-All life, except that in this universe, is gone; as in there is nil in the living department, as in, 'so long, living beings.'..."

Then there was total silence, as all of the mortal beings realized the situation. All life, _all _of it, was gone, except for them.

"_Mary Jane…gone_ …?" Spider-man whispered in shock. The others looked just as stunned at the notion.

"But that doesn't make sense!" Kirk of the original _Enterprise_ exclaimed. Both Spock's spoke at the same time, saying, "I agree, it is most illogical."

Q leaned forward on Spock. "And _what_ is so illogical about it?" He asked. Ambassador Spock raised an eyebrow, as did the Science officer Spock.

"It is illogical for two reasons: One, what made the multiverse collapse? There is no reason whatsoever for something that has existed for billions of years to suddenly stop. And second, why are we here, and not dead along with everyone else?"

Q smiled. "I haven't got there yet." He said. He sighed dramatically, and waved his hands at them. "Didn't I tell you, Watcher?" Q said, turning to the Watcher. "They are all _very _impatient beings."

Then he sat cross-legged in the air.

"Well, you must brace yourselves for the first question; for the answer is thus: Every universe, every parallel time, every being is linked to a, well… (how should I put this)… hmmm…"

Then Q snapped his fingers, and when he did pure light flickered from his fingertips.  
"I got it! Alright, stay with me here, alright? Let's say that all the parallel universes are an exotic variety of eggplants… no, that won't work, at least for your low species—"

"_Q_!"

Q sighed. "_Alright_, Jean-Luc, alright… let's say that all the parallel universes are people from medieval Earth times. Now, as most of you Earthlings know, the medieval populaces were always ruled by a king at one point or another. Now that we have that, now let's say that there is a phenomenon (or being) that is the king over all the people; a caretaker of all parallel universes, if you will.

"Now let's pick a name for this phenomenon. Now there is no official name for this phenomenon, but we will call in simply 'the Line', which I think will be adequate. Personally, I wouldn't care if it was called 'the Q phenomenon', which I would like to—"

"_Q_!" yelled everyone.

"Sorry! Alright, now to put the idea of the Line to terms that beings of your low stature would understand, the Line is much like an Earth king: it controls everything of its subjects, which in this instance would be the entire multiverse.

"The Line, now get ready for this, can even control the actions of beings like the Watcher and me, omnipotent beings.

"Now to actually _answer _your question: to put it simply, the Line simply, well… broke. It has, intentionally or otherwise, severed itself from the multiverse. I have never heard of this happening before, so it might actually be the first time since the beginning of time.

"So to answer the second part of your first question, I don't know why this has happened now.

"Now in answer to your second question, the Line is, or was, intelligent. When it started to break down, it knew that it would not give up everything without a fight. It knew that certain beings in each universe could help; but since it was malfunctioning, it couldn't see _exactly_ right.

"So it got a few beings-you and us- from each universe, and at different times, as you can see with both of the Kirks, and created this Alti-universe, put us all on it, and then kicked the bucket. So that is the answer on why you are here."

The people didn't say anything, as they thought about Q's words. But Q wasn't finished. "Now I am coming to the most crucial part of this whole thing," He stated, "The Watcher and I believe that the Line can be fixed. Both the Watcher and I can both transport between dimensions, so it is possible that we can get your ships, and try to find the Line.

But _here's _the drawback: the Line accidentally mixed the greatest villains with the greatest heroes." Then Q smiled regretfully. "So that means that, if the villains find out about the Line, they might try to get there first, and fix the Line to their advantage."

Picard stared. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

Q gasped, and slapped his left hand on the side of his head. "Oh, I plumb forgot to tell you about that little detail: Whoever gets the powers of the Line can re-shape any and every universe to anything that _he_, _she_, or even _they_ want!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Darth Vader watched his control consol as he tracked two unidentified individuals, who have been walking around the ship for over five minutes. Then Vader again felt Palpatine come behind him.

"What has taken your interest so, my apprentice?" Palpatine asked.

Vader moved slightly, so that the Emperor could see the consol.

"We have somehow brought on stowaways, my master." Darth Vader said.

But instead of seeing the normal look on Palpatine's face, Darth Vader was again surprised to see utter shock.

"This cannot be…" Palpatine said to himself. Then he started to walk quickly out if the room. "Vader, I want you to accompany me." Palpatine said, and Darth Vader quickly followed.

Count Dooku and Darth Maul had been talking quietly as they walked through the recesses of the ship.

"They will have spotted us by now, Dooku," Darth Maul said, not looking at Dooku, "and I suspect that they will be here soon."

And as Maul suspected, they started to here footfalls coming towards them.

"Guard your back." Count Dooku said, raising his lightsaber for any kind of attack.

But instead of laser shots, both Dooku and Maul heard a very familiar voice.

"My, my, my…" The voice said, and they both could see the outline of two figures appear, "I have to admit this is quite a surprise."

Then Palpatine came into the light.

"Master," both Darth Maul and Count Dooku said, bowing down to one knee, "It is an honor to see you here." Then they both stood up. "What is happening?"

Then they saw Darth Vader.

Dooku visibly started, and Maul turned his head slightly. They both could hear the raspy breathing of the man in metal.

"What is this… _creature_?" Dooku said, his hand making a threatening motion towards his lightsaber.

"I would ask same of you," Darth Vader said, pulling his own lightsaber out.

This was the first time that Dooku or Maul had heard Darth Vader speak, and they both were slightly shaken at the majesty and power that the voice held.

When Darth Maul pulled out hi two-ended lightsaber, recognition came to Darth Vader. Or rather, it came to Anakin.

He remembered when he had first left Tatooine, and last seen his master Qui-Gon Jinn. This was the man that had killed him.

He knew just by looking at the other man that it was Count Dooku, the man that he had personally killed over twenty years ago.

But Palpatine put two fingers up, stopping both Maul and Vader from attacking each other. "He, my friends, is Darth Vader, my apprentice for over two decades."

At this, both Dooku and Maul looked greatly startled.

"How is that possible…?" Darth Maul said in a voice that he had never used before.

"Follow Vader and we will try and find out." Palpatine replied, and then put his hand out towards the main control room. Both Dooku and Maul watched Vader in suspicion, but they both trusted Palpatine to a certain extent.

Then they all started to walk up the halls.

Both Serros and Grgjrs were forced to the floor in Anubis's throne room. "You have been defeated." Anubis said, looking from captain to captain. "I have control of both of your fleets. Now that I have you at my mercy; I expect you to answer my questions."  
Then Anubis leaned down, and looked Serros in the eyes. Serros was terrified of the god, and turned his head.

"Now I ask you: who is the _Goa'uld _system lord here?"

Serros shook his head. "I have no idea what you mean; we lead ourselves, and are not leaded by any lords."

Anubis hissed. "Impossible, for there is no place that the _Goa'uld _system lords don't rule, let alone don't know about."

Serros smiled, despite the danger. "Apparently, _my lord_, it appears that you don't know everything."

Anubis growled. He started to say something, when a load noise ensued in the room. It was so loud that Serros and Grgjrs covered their ears. Anubis turned to his followers. "What is it?"

The second-in-command turned to his lord.

"There appears to be a giant fleet not far from our position." He said. Anubis looked down at his prisoners. Then he snapped his fingers. One of the followers pulled out a staff weapon, while one of the others pulled Serros and Grgjrs to their feet.

"Kill one of them," Anubis said, before he left the room, "But remember that I want one of them alive and unharmed for questioning... for the moment, that is."  
The second-in-command turned to Grgjrs, who took his last stand. The staff weapon end opened, cackled, and fired an orange bolt of energy, which went right through the body of the Klingon. Grgjrs stared at his chest, and then fell to the floor, dead.

Serros stared at the body of his dead comrade, and then wondering what fate awaited him…

Anubis glided into the operation chamber of the giant mothership. Anubis looked out of the ship's visual screen, and saw that two fleets were fighting a deadly space battle.

"What are the fleets' origins?" Anubis asked the pilot.

The pilot said in a chagrined voice, "Unknown, my lord. The only distinctive thing I can see about the fleet is that one of the ships are cubes, while the other..." The pilot stopped. "My lord, the other fleet is Replicator."

Anubis was thoughtful. Could it be that this whole thing was a plan of the Replicators?

Whatever the plot, Anubis knew that he must act immediately.

Suddenly, one of the unknown ships from the unknown fleet stopped shooting at the Replicators, and bore down on Anubis's ship.

Then Anubis heard multiple voices, which were speaking the same thing:

"_We are the Borg. We will add your biological and technical advances to our own. Resistance is futile_."

Anubis had seen that whatever the "Borg" was, they could stand their own against a full attack from the Replicators.

This Borg fleet was definitely a threat.

"Fire on them," Anubis ordered. The pilot answered by shooting orange balls of energy at the approaching cube.

The coming cube was hit, but it somehow absorbed the energy, and kept coming. "_Resistance is futile, resistance is futile, resistance is futile_," The Borg continued uttering.

Then the Borg cube fired green bolts at Anubis's fleet.

Anubis watched as, one by one, his fleet was decimated by the fire. Then one of the bolts hurled at Anubis.

Anubis's ship rocked from the impact, hurling Anubis from his throne. Panting, the evil system lord got up, and looked at his pilot, who was lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

Anubis went over to the controls; but before he could do anything, dozens of Borg transported in the room.

Anubis took one step back. Even though the Borg couldn't do anything to him, they still gave enough of a menacing presence to make Anubis stand down.

Anubis looked at the door, which just opened, revealing some of his super-soldiers and Serros, the prisoner.

Suddenly, Anubis saw what had happened to his people. Serros had black metal implants one the left side of his face, while the rest of his face was pale white.  
The same was for the rest of his soldiers.

"_Resistance is futile_." Serros stated, in unity with the other voices. Anubis raised his left hand. "Nothing can harm me, for I am ascended!" He roared, and then suddenly disappeared.

The Borg looked at where Anubis had been, and then again spoke in unison. "_Subject: no longer a threat_." They said, and then went to each of their jobs of controlling and learning about the _Goa'uld _ship.

Anubis traveled to one of the other ships, one of seven ships that hadn't been taken by the Borg. He appeared on the bridge, in front of a startled Jaffa pilot.

Anubis grabbed the pilot by his neck. "Get the ships out!" Anubis commanded.

The frightened pilot managed a weak, "Yes, my lord," and Anubis dropped the pilot. The pilot quickly told the other six ships to follow. Then the ship, and the six others that had not been assimilated, turned and was gone, leaving Goa'uld, Romulan, and Klingon ships in the hands of the Borg, who continued to fight the Replicators.

The Borg watched as each ship that they destroyed repaired itself, and came back into the battle. "_This is not a winning battle_," The Borg said, and then turned their fleet, with that of their new Klingon, Romulan, and _Goa'uld _ships, and retreated towards a nearby planet that looked enlightening…

Dr. Doom looked through his ship's viewscreen. It didn't make any sense. And Victor Von Doom hated to lose control of _any_ situation.

And for one of the first times, he had done so.

"XGF-154, is there any close planet in proximity?" Doom asked the piloting robot.

The robot replied, "There is one planet exactly 104,658 million miles from our position, majesty."

Dr. Doom nodded. "Take us there." He said.

At that moment, Doom wondered what he would find when he got there…

**Minutes after transportation**

"What?" Darkseid uttered, as he regained consciousness. He had only felt that sensation once before, and that was when the two entities that created all life battled for supremacy.

He saw that he was is space, but surprisingly, a starless space.

He also saw another figure, one who he had not seen since the two-entity war: Kang the Conqueror, king of the parallel universes, coming towards him, flying through space.

"Where are we?" Kang spoke, when he saw Darkseid. "I do not know, but I do not think that it is the same as the last time we met." Darkseid replied.

"_Where are all of the planets_?" Kang demanded.

Darkseid was about to speak, when he stopped. "There is life on the planet below…" He said, pointing towards the planet.

"I suggest that we go there." Darkseid agreed…

Dormommu stared into the empty space of time. He knew what there was out there, and what had happened to all the other universes. "No matter," He thought, smiling, "All that has to be done is to get to the fallen Line before any of the others do." He remembered what he was doing before he and others appeared at this place.

He had no idea about this universe then; but the minute he came to this universe, all the knowledge of what had transpired had filled him.

He would use the power of the Line to create anything he wished.

Then he started towards the planet below.

Carnage looked into the eyes of the maniac that had him at his mercy. The man that had said his name was the Joker.

"_What can I do to get out of here_...?" Carnage thought, analyzing the situation again and again.

He kept coming up short at the explanation for why he had been transported here. Why had he been sent here?

For that he had no answer.

But this Joker was definitely someone that couldn't be ignored. But Carnage felt that he respected the man enough to give him a painless death.

Or not.

Either way, he would find what the heck is going on.

Then he saw something in the sky, coming down to them. He saw Joker, who must have also seen the arrivals, look up. "Ah, some company." Joker said thoughtfully. Carnage had a sneaking suspicion that behind that silly grin and purple tux laid a devilish mind.

One capable of coming on top of any situation.

Finally, two figures came down. One was of Kang the Conqueror, someone that Carnage knew of, and then another, whom Carnage had never seen before.

Then another figure came down. This one had an orange head that was on fire. The other two looked surprised to see this latest guest. "Who are you?" The unknown one said, looking down at the unusual being with fire flowing through his head.  
"I am Dormommu," The fire-man spoke. Carnage saw him look at the other two, and then turned to Joker and himself.

Carnage felt the stiffness leave his body, and he stood up. He remembered that Joker said it would temporary. Carnage found that he decided to let Joker live… at least for now.

Joker looked gleeful at Dormommu's arrival. "I'll go get the tea and crumpets!" He said, and then laughed, a laugh that sent chills down even Carnage's spine…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**Present time, Alti-Universe**

"So what can we do to fix this…Line?" The ninja, who Picard now knew was the Black Dagger, asked Q.

Q, who had looked this serious only with the 0 and Tramaine debacle, spoke solemnly.

"Well, as Watcher and I figure, we will need to tear through the time-space continuum, like he did when the other universes were failing.

"But it won't be easy. We will have to _pick _this Line universe out of the billions and trillions or universes. It would be like, as one of your earth expressions would say, 'a needle in a haystack.'

"But the biggest thing is I have no idea what we will see when we get there. So we will be ad-libbing the whole time we get there.

"Now the Watcher and I will take both Enterprises and the _Prometheus _with us, as I know that you will all want to go.

"One more thing: I would bet that, soon enough, either the Borg or the Replicators, or someone will also find out about the Line. So it will be a race to get there. Whoever gets there first can do whatever they want to the universes."

"So we will all be going with you?" Captain America asked.

Q sighed. "_Yes_, spangled-boy, you're all going. Besides, I wouldn't want to leave you all by yourselves; you might screw things up even worse. Now, are there any other questions?"

O'Neill raised his hand. "Excuse me, but I have two questions."

Q turned to him. "Yes, Jack?"

O'Neill straightened, and then asked, "Why is it that the_ Enterprise _exists as reality in one universe, but in others it is a television show?"

Q smiled mischievously, "Well, Who do you think gave Gene Roddenberry the idea?" And then Q mocked being shocked. "You didn't actually think that he thought of that all by _himself_, did you?" Then he smiled again, "Including the character of yours truly?"

Picard stared in shock at Q. "You mean to tell me that you created us as a television show in other universes?"

Q shrugged. "Hey, I couldn't leave all of the fun I have with you all to myself, now could I? I also gave Roddenberry, the 'creator' of the show, the ideas for the original _Enterprise_, _Deep Space 9_ (which by the way I _did _put in that situation with me getting socked by Sisko) and that fiery captain Janeway from the _Voyager _mission." Then Q pointed to the Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn, and Anakin Skywalker, "who all were just so much fun to the galaxy that I absolutely _had _to bring them in."

Picard opened his mouth, and then shut it again. "_It would do no good. Q could do whatever he wanted, even..._" Picard thought while grinding his teeth, "_making the Enterprise and its crew entertainment on other universes._"

O'Neill interrupted Picard's dark thoughts as he put up his hand. "My second question is why does that guy…" He pointed at MacGyver, "Look exactly like me?"

"Well, you see, in each and every universe, every single being that has ever existed is in every universe in one form or another," Q started to explain; "meaning they can act differently from the others in the other universes. Some have different names; which is what you and MacGyver are, O'Neill. You are both the same person _physically_, but in every other way you are different; different lifestyles, different beliefs, different hobbies, different interests, different moral issues, like the Colonel using guns and MacGyver never touching any kind of lethal weapon at all, different hairstyles…"

Then Q smiled again and, nodding towards MacGyver's mullet, said, "_Especially _different hairstyles."

"But anyway, it's the same thing with me. In most of the other universes, the being that is me is the actor John De Lancie…" Q smiled devilishly, "…one of the _greatest _actors ever in my opinion. I was the one that gave the idea of Q as John De Lancie to Gene Roddenberry. Nice touch, wasn't it?"

"Ahhhh…" O'Neill said, finally seeing why Picard hated Q's obnoxious vanity and total love for himself.

"Now, if you are all finished with these…" Q was interrupted by a humming sound.

"What is that sound?" MacGyver asked, as the humming sound got louder and louder. Q groaned. "Oh, no, it's the Borg; I thought that it would take longer for them to fight the Replicators!"

Q turned towards all of the people under him.

"Quickly divide into two groups: group on the left goes to the original _Enterprise_, group on the right goes to the… the other one."

Johnny Storm turned towards his fellow Fantastic Four members. "Which one are you all going on?"

"The _Enterprise E_," The Thing replied.

Johnny shrugged. "Well, I always liked the original series better, so I'm going to split up with you all now…"

Sue immediately shook her head. "No, Johnny, we have to stick…"

"Don't _worry _about me so much, sis," Johnny interrupted, winking at her. "I know how to take care of myself."  
Then, without looking back at them, Johnny went on the other side, leaving the other three members of his group gaping.

Of the group that went with Kirk's senior staff went Nightcrawler, Hawkgirl, Supergirl, Flash, Manhunter, Captain America, Archangel, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Banshee, Johnny Storm, Admiral Kirk and Daniel Jackson. Daniel Jackson had decided to separate from the others as well.

For those who went on the _Enterprise E _were Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Teal'c, MacGyver, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Superman, Dr. Strange, Cyclops, Wolverine, Jean Grey, Manhunter, Batman, Spider-Man, Admiral McCoy, Scottie, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Prof. Xaviar, and the Black Dagger.

When the groups were complete, Q quickly snapped his fingers, and Picard found himself on the bridge of the Enterprise. He quickly turned, and saw all of his bridge crew, including some of the heroes, SG-1, and MacGyver. "Commander Data, wait for Q to give the order, and then get us out of here!" Picard ordered.

Kirk found himself on his Enterprise, along with some others. He saw Q and the Watcher on the viewscreen, opening a time-space opening.

"Get ready, Sulu…" Kirk said. He turned to Spock, who was watching the omnipotent beings with fascination.

"Spock, what is your analysis on the situation?" Kirk asked. He just wanted to make sure that he had gotten the whole thing right himself.

Spock raised one eyebrow. "I believe that all that the entities Q and Watcher are telling us is the whole story. I think that the best thing is to take them by their word."

Kirk nodded.

"Then let's do it…"

"Can we go any faster?" Q urged, watching as the Borg got closer to the Alti-earth. Within minutes, the Borg will have gotten to their position, and Q wasn't sure if he could dispatch them without damaging the entire plain of existence.

"You must understand, Q, that even with the slightest mistake, it could destroy even beings like us. We could go into an empty universe and be sucked up into the nothingness that has taken over time and matter." Watcher answered, not even looking in Q's direction.

Q huffed.

"I believe that I have it now." The Watcher said, and then opened the hole wider.

Q turned, and waved his hand, creating a circa-21st century traffic light. He snapped his fingers, and the green light brightened.

"Let's go, Picard!" Q yelled, and then disappeared into the opening of time/matter/space, followed by Watcher and the two Enterprises.

Darth Vader looked cautiously at the two other Siths. It wasn't enough that these two were Palpatine's early apprentices. Vader didn't trust them. Not even slightly.  
All Siths, including himself, have learned the hard, cold truth of the Sith legend long ago… trust no one. And that includes other Siths.

"Where are we going to go now, master?" Count Dooku asked Palpatine, bringing Vader from his thoughts.

"There is a planet not far away from our position," Darth Vader said, looking at his consol for the tenth time, "And it seems that it is the only planet anywhere."

Darth Maul, as usually, said nothing, but watched Vader's every move.

It appeared that Maul trusted Vader as much as Vader trusted him. "_A wise judgment_," Vader thought, "_And it also shows why Darth Maul was thought to be the most deadly Sith in the history of all Sith_."

Dooku was the next to speak. "How long will we be there, Vader?" He asked.

"In the next few minutes…"

Joker looked up, and saw the two Enterprises leave in a bright light. "Hey, there are others around here, too?"

Dormommu looked up. "Apparently," He stated simply. Then Dormommu noticed another kind of ship coming.

"What is that…?" Carnage started, but was suddenly interrupted when over twenty creatures appeared from nowhere.

Carnage looked at them. Whatever they were, they had black suits, with some sort of implants on one half of their faces. The other side that was skin, untouched by anything, had turned to snowy white color.

"_We are the Borg; Resistance is futile_." They all said in unison, and then went after the villains. Carnage ducked from one of the Borg's weapons, but noticed that Joker was not as fortunate. Joker screamed as one of the Borg grabbed him, and punctured Joker's neck with an implant on its left arm.

Joker screamed again, and then fell to the ground, twitching in agony. Then he was still.

Darkseid rose, and raised his hands. Green energy shot from his fingertips, and slammed into one of the Borg, cutting it in half. Darkseid smiled sadistically, and aimed at two others, with deadly efficiency.

But when he aimed at the third, some sort of energy shield covered that Borg.

"No!" Darkseid yelled, firing again.

But as before, the energy just was absorbed into the shield. Kang shot at the Borg with his ray gun, but it didn't help him. He was quickly taken, and injected with the cursed DNA. Carnage jumped in the air, and sent thousands of red spikes hurling at the remaining Borg. Most of the Borg went down in the first volley, but the second volley was shielded.

"This isn't working!" Darkseid exclaimed, slamming his massive hand on one of the Borg, killing it instantly.

Dormommu shot firebolt after firebolt at the approaching Borg, but he couldn't get a foothold on his position.

Then suddenly, Dormommu felt something that he had not felt in many millennia: pain. He knelt down in agony, and found that one of the Borg had sneaked up behind him, implanting his hand in the being. But unlike every other being ever found by the Borg… Dormommu resisted.

"NO!" Dormommu roared, and threw the Borg that had attacked him back, who slammed into another.

Dormommu got up groggily, but he kept sliding down. But the important thing was that he hadn't been assimilated.

He got up, ready for another attack, when he noticed that every Borg, including Joker and Kang, where disappearing. "No!" He heard Carnage shout, and saw him jump on one of the fading Borg. Then he, too, disappeared.

All that was left was Dormommu. He looked down, and saw the body of Darkseid lying in a death position. The top part of the tyrant's body was snapped off, so that he was lying parallel with himself. If these beings could do that to a Demi-god… Dormommu shuddered. Then he looked up at the departing ship, feeling puzzled.

But why did they leave…? Then Dormommu realized his mistake. His contact with the Borg, however brief, gave the Borg the knowledge of the Line. And that was why they left in a hurry: to get there first.

He got up, and looked at the sky.

He saw the Borg fleet turn towards the planet. "What…?" Dormommu said, but he didn't get to finish.

The Borg fleet started to shine in a green light, and with a giant blast, the ships shot thousands of green energy bolts at the planet.

The planet stood absolutely still for a whole six seconds. Suddenly, the planet started to turn green, and craters started to grow from the very center of the planet.

Then the planet exploded in a destructive wave of pure energy…

The Borg watched as the planet blew up. The new emotion that had made them act in such a manner, in a manner that the Borg have never done anything like that before, was going through the Borg Collective, and it was overpowering all reason and logic that the Borg had used so well.

The Borg Collective received Dormommu's thoughts almost instantly. The mothership of the Borg knew that it was imperative that they got to the Line first.

Failure is not an option.

Anything else was irrelevant.

The Borg knew that if Dormommu knew of this, then very quickly the heroes and other villains would find out.

It would result in a race for survival, and only the winner would live.

And the Borg would be the winners.

Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Count Dooku, and Emperor Palpatine watched the destruction of an entire planet unfold.

"What amazing energy!" Count Dooku observed.

"Not as powerful as ours, of course." Palpatine said, folding his hands beneath his cloak.

As they spoke, the ships turned from the destroyed planet, and turned towards the Death Star.

"It seems that we have been noticed." Palpatine said, as the other ships started to advance. Then Palpatine touched a device on his left wrist. "Fire at will, commander." He said.

To the surprise of Darth Maul and Count Dooku, a huge line of green energy shot from the Death Star, and shot towards one of the ships. Immediately the enemy ship, and another three that were close to it, were all blown up to millions of pieces.

"What was that?" Maul said, for the first time since entering the Death Star slightly surprised.

"Our secret weapon," Palpatine said, and then laughed.

The other enemy ships stopped their advances. "_They are deciding what to do; attack us or leave_," Darth Vader thought.

Suddenly, every one of the ships attacked all at once.

Dark green energy careened towards the Death Star, slamming full-force into its shields.

Even though the heavy shields, the Death Star rocked slightly from the impact.

"Fire at them!" yelled Palpatine into his device.

Immediately, energy bolts slammed into the enemy ships, but they just kept coming. Soon, the Death Star's energy was down to minimal. "There is no choice, master!" Darth Vader said, holding onto on of the rails for support. "We can come back and attack when we have more power."

Vader could see that Palpatine was thinking heavily. Another volt hit the shields.

Then, Palpatine nodded, and said into the device on his wrist, "Prepare to retreat!"

The Borg looked on as their enemy retreated. They watched impassively, as was their nature. But suddenly, the Borg Collective felt something that they had not felt in many a millennium… change.

Doom stood at the window of his ship, as he watched the battle unfold.

"_These beings are the most powerful that I have ever encountered_." Dr. Doom thought, smiling slightly at the awesome power of these beings.

He had realized while watching the battle, and with numerous scans, that one of the armadas was made of an unknown metallic alloy. The other armada, the ones whose ships were cubs, were made of both organic and mechanic.

He had an idea that both of those beings were not going to know, let alone understand, who Dr. Doom was.

But the giant round ship…

It was filled with humans, aliens, and technology beyond anything that he has ever seen before.

Doom snapped his fingers. "XGF-154," He said, and the robot snapped to attention.

"Yes, your majesty?"

Doom smiled slightly. "I think I have found our first stop…"

As the _Enterprise A _and _Enterprise E _followed Q and the Watcher through the fabric of time, Wolverine was in Ten-Foreword Lounge. He remembered the last time he had been here.

Guinan, who had been the caretaker and bartender back then, had told him many interesting things about ordinary life and customs of different races and species, including the Klingons.

He chuckled as he remembered when Guinan told him what Worf's choice of a warrior's drink was.

Actually, he remembered that that particular glass of prune juice tasted pretty good.

He liked the new bartender, but he would never beat Guinan.

"What can I get for you, sir?" the new bartender, Barney, asked, interrupting Logan's thoughts.

"I'll have the strongest stuff you got, and then some." Logan answered gruffly. He realized that this Ten-Foreword lounge looked a little different from when he had been there last. He had to remember to ask Worf about that.

And speaking of which, where was Worf?

He snapped his fingers at the bartender. "On second thought, forget that order," He went up to the consol right next to his chair, "What do I press to find out where Worf is?"

"Security Chief Worf?" Barney asked.

Logan sighed. "Have any other big Klingons been transferred on this ship?"

Barney shook his head and, not seeing the sarcasm in Logan's voice, said. "Not that I know of. Press that blue button, and just ask the computer what you want to know."

Logan got up grumbling, and touched the blue button. "Computer, where can I find Worf?" He spoke gruffly.

"_Security Chief Worf is in holodeck 6_." The computer announced.

"Where _is _holodeck 6?"

"_Holodeck is located on deck 11_."

"But where is that?" 

"_Calling personnel to assist you_."

"No, computer; I don't need no assistance. I just want to know…"

"_Calling personnel to assist you_."

"No, no, no! You &# contraption! Just give me # directions!"

"_Cannot compute request. Calling assistance._"  
"No, you…!" Logan yelled, and smacked the machine with his fist. He looked up and suddenly looked around. Everyone was staring at him. He looked down, and saw that he had accidentally extended his claws, and cut the consol in half.

He looked at his audience. "Oops, that was my bad." He said lamely.

He looked, and saw a Starfleet officer come in. "I heard that someone needs…" The man trailed off, as he looked at Logan's claws, and the decimated consol, "…assistance?" He finished sheepishly.

Logan sighed. "All I need to know is where holodeck 6 is." He followed the ensign's gaze, and then pulled his claws back in.

The ensign got over his nervousness quickly, and said, "Follow me."

Soon, Logan was at the door of holodeck 6. He knocked on the door. The door opened, showing a man who Wolverine had never seen before. He was a big man, who looked African-American in Logan's opinion. He had a black, sleeveless shirt on, and he had a gold insignia on his forehead.

"What is it that you require?" The man asked. Logan saw, behind the man, Worf appeared. The Klingon was battered, with his Starfleet suit shredded.

"Logan!" He said, coming over and grasping Logan's hand energetically. "Hi, Worf," Logan replied, and then nodded in the direction of the other man, "Who's your friend?"  
"This man is called Teal'c," Worf explained, "And he is also a warrior, and also from an alien warrior race, such as myself." Logan scrutinized Teal'c, and then shook his head.  
"He doesn't look like an alien to me." He said. Worf nodded. "He has quite an exciting history; but first, come have a look at the holodeck." Worf gestured inside.

Logan looked in, and smiled. He had created a holodeck simulation of the X-Men's enemies as a parting gift to Worf.

It appeared that Worf used it rather well.

"You kept this piece of junk, did you?" He said, looking at the battered, ripped, bloodied bodies of the X-Men's greatest foes.

Worf nodded. "It had been an excellent form of recreation for me." Logan looked at each of the enemies, and raised an eyebrow. "It looks like you nail 'em better than _I _do."

Worf then said, "I would consider it an honor if you would join us."

Wolverine nodded in that predatory smile of his. "Sounds like fun to me," He said, extending his claws, and then smiled as he saw Worf turned the simulator on level ten…

The aging Kirk looked around in the inside of the _Enterprise A_, and found that he was just awestruck.

To actually have a chance to be on this ship once more, after more then 100 years… It was just too good to be true. But Kirk knew that it was not a good time to be reminiscing. The only chance he had at ever seeing Joseph again was to do all that he could to help get to the Line. Kirk sighed, and rubbed the side of his head. He was getting old.

Actually, Kirk knew that he had gotten old a long time ago. He was past just being old; he was ancient.

As he walked down one of the corridors, he saw his old quarters. "_Good old 'Captain's quarters_,'" Kirk thought, smiling slightly as he went up to the door.

"Hello, 'Admiral Kirk'," Kirk heard behind him. He turned, and saw the younger version of himself, _Captain _Kirk, standing next to him, "Remembering a few things?"

Admiral Kirk nodded. "Yeah… it's been quite a long time I have seen this ship," Admiral Kirk said, as he put a hand up and touched the wall. "But even after 100 years, the… longing for this old ship still hasn't gone away."

Admiral Kirk saw Captain Kirk visibly start at the "after 100 years" comment, but Admiral Kirk wasn't about to explain it.

Captain Kirk knew that the Admiral wasn't going to answer, so he went to another subject. "I have a question that I have always wanted to know." The young Kirk said, gesturing for the older Kirk to come into his quarters.

Admiral Kirk turned to the younger Kirk. "What would that be?" He asked.

The younger Kirk looked uncomfortable, something that he rarely felt. "Well… I wanted to know… I wanted to know if I change much later in my life. Do I end up like Admiral Hawkins?"

The older Kirk smiled. "Believe me, Jim; you will be many things in the future, but you will _never _become one who sits at a desk and rots."

Caption Kirk smiled. "That is what I always called those 'leaders' leading the Federation, the ones who, when we needed help, would take weeks to just _read_ a request, let alone doing anything about it."

The older Kirk smiled in turn. "Don't forget; I_ am_ still you." And then he smiled. "And people don't change."

But then the smile left is face as thoughts of Teilani crept into his mind. "No," He muttered, at least to himself, as he started towards the door. "I was wrong. People can change, and it is not always for the better."

Then he was gone, leaving Captain Kirk in thought about the puzzling words of his future self.

Professor Xaviar, founder of the X-Men, pushed his wheelchair through the long corridors of the _Enterprise E_,as he thought about all that had transpired.

"_This is a lot to understand_," Xaviar thought, "_Even for such a powerful mutant as me_. _And the most troubling thing is I don't know if I can do anything to help_."

He had been unconscious for the whole time on the planet, and when he came to he was already on the _Enterprise E_.

Jean Grey, one of his most elite members of the X-Men, had filled him in on everything that had happened on the surface.

Jean also told him that the captain of this ship, Captain Jean-Luc Picard, almost looked exactly like him.

Xaviar went to one of the consoles on the side of the corridor. "Computer, where is the 'turbolift'?" He asked.

The computer answered. "_Turbolift is located on corridor seven; turn left at the left turn, and then turn right. Good-bye, captain_."

Xaviar started at the computer calling him captain. He had heard about what Q had said about exact individuals being the same physically in every universe, but can be totally different in aspect of the attitudes and personalities.

It would take some time getting used to the idea of another him walking around.

Walking around… there was a sense of irony in that.

He went into the turbolift. A female voice started to speak when he entered.

"_Location_?"

"Take me to the bridge." Xaviar said.

"_Going to the main bridge, located on deck one_."

He wondered if this captain who looked like him was as powerful a character and intellect as he was…

Then Xaviar laughed dryly, "_Or as bald_…"

MacGyver had gotten tired of watching the ships getting towed by Q, so he went around the _Enterprise E _to explore it.

It was massive, even, as he found out, for normal starships. He just walked and walked, in the endless corridors, leading to who-knows-where.

He came to a section that said in silver letters:_INTERNAL SPACE-PORT_. "That looks cool." MacGyver said to himself, as he opened the door and went in.

He saw one of the SG-1 members -Major Carter, as he recalled- showing the Chief Engineer La Forge the insides of their ship _the Prometheus_. As MacGyver got closer, he started to hear parts of their conversation. Or rather their argument.

He heard La Forge saying irritably,

"…I already told you, _Major_, that the _Enterprise _has no way of recharging your ship with an unknown power source!"

The Major, a woman who he had thought was named Carter, scoffed. "But there has to be something in this universe that has _some _sort of component that will be substitutable." MacGyver saw that Scottie was right next to them, but the famous engineer had chosen to keep his distance.

MacGyver chose to interrupt. "Excuse…" He started, when both La Forge and Carter turned to him, and at the same time crossly said, "What!?"

MacGyver stepped back, and then smiled in spite of himself. It was just that the fight was just so funny; seeing two intellectuals such as themselves fighting like children.

"Maybe I might be able to help; what's the problem?"

La Forge stared at him. "What could _you _do that two classified Engineers…" Then he sneered at Carter, "Or at least _one_…"

Carter laughed sarcastically. "Oh, like _you_ are any better than me in intellect. If I was born in this era, I would have…"

MacGyver raised one of his hands. "Look, can you just tell me what the problem is?"  
Carter sighed. "_Look_," She said angrily, "When our ship was in the fight with Anubis, he hit key parts of our ship. Some of the main parts are the engines, weapons, and life-support. Without them, we will not be able to do anything."

Then Carter went into what Jack O'Neill called "Techno-babble" to explain that Chief Engineer La Forge had stated that there is no substance that can do anything like Naquada. Then she explained why.

MacGyver listened carefully to every little detail that Carter said.

After she was done, he turned to La Forge.

"Can I see your technology arsenal?" He asked the engineer.

La Forge nodded. "Its right over there," La Forge said, in an impatient air. "Just make sure you don't break anything."

MacGyver went into the room, followed by Carter, Scottie, and La Forge. "_Now this is a huge room, with lots of gadgets for me to work with_." MacGyver thought.

He went over to the first row. "Hmmm…" MacGyver said, putting his left hand on his chin.

"See? What were you expecting to find…" La Forge started, but then he, along with Carter, saw a light flicker in MacGyver's eyes.

Suddenly, Carter started to smile. "Colonel O'Neill has that exact same look when he gets an idea," She said, looking at the items that MacGyver had looked at. "So I'm guessing that _you _have one right now."

MacGyver smiled. "Guilty as charged."

Then he started picking up a pile of objects that were so unusual for the job that Scottie, who had not said or done anything up to this moment, looked at Carter, and tapped his head, as if asking, in her opinion, if MacGyver was "alright upstairs."

Carter shook her head at him.

She had a feeling that MacGyver knew what he was doing.

"So… this is so awkward." Anakin said grimly, as he, Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Qui-Gon Jinn all sat in the quarters that Picard had given them.

"There is so much to talk about; we don't even know where to begin," Luke said, nodding slowly, "I mean, what do you talk about to people you have wanted to meet all your life?"

"It is still quite hard to believe that I am your father," Anakin said, shaking his head in disbelief, "and I have always thought that I would do terrible as one."

"I can't say that I disagree."

Anakin looked up in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked. "What do I do?"

Luke looked at Obi-Wan. "Do you think that is would be safe to tell you all the future?"

Qui-Gon sighed. "I don't know," he said, "So I think that it should be each person's choice to know their own futures."

"Do you all want to know?" Luke asked.

"Yes."

"Yes."

Then they all looked at Qui-Gon. "Well…?" Luke asked.

"No," Qui-Gon finally said, "I do not…"

But before he finished, Q appeared on the other side of the room.

"What are _you _doing here?" Anakin asked angrily, "I thought you were supposed to be outside flying the ships."

"I am, but this is my astral form that I can send anywhere I want." Q replied.

"So… what are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked, sounding very impatient.

Q huffed. "Well, I couldn't help but hear your conversation, so I thought that I could tell you a solution."

He looked at Luke. "No matter what is said right here, your past, present, or future will not be changed." But then he turned to the other three. "That cannot be said for you three.

"You see, whatever information Mr. Skywalker hear chooses to divulge to you will most definitely make you choose different actions then if you where totally oblivious to the consequences. If you knew, say… Anakin, that you are going to turn to a hideous monster…"

"When am I going to turn into a monster?" Anakin asked, but Q waved at him.

"Quiet, it's not polite to interrupt. So… if he chose a life path that is different from what it is supposed to, it will not change Luke's timeline, but make a whole new alternate universe. Make sense?"

The four Jedi nodded slowly, as they tried to understand what Q had said.

"So whatever you tell them will not change the future, but make a new one."

Q smiled. "So, now that you know that, do what you want."

Then Q disappeared.

Luke, Anakin, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan looked at each other without saying anything for a moment.

Then Qui-Gon Jinn said, "Do it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

"How could you have ordered a retreat?" Darth Maul asked Palpatine, in his low, raspy voice that showed his complete control of his emotions.

"There was no other option," Darth Vader said, with feelings of hatred for this individual, "they had already shown themselves capable of obliterating this entire ship."

Darth Maul was quite for a moment, and then said in a low voice, "that would have never stopped me."

Looking carefully at Vader, Maul then said, "I find it interesting that my master would choose such a _coward_ as you for a…"

That was when Vader lost control. Even as the word "coward" left Maul's mouth, Vader's lightsaber flew into his hand, and, quicker then he had ever moved in his life, Vader jumped in the air, and landed in front of Maul. But, knowing what his comment would do, Maul was ready for him. His two-ended lightsaber also flew to life, and the two blades met in midair, sparks flying.

Darth Maul smiled. "Hit a nerve, I see," Maul said tauntingly, and pushed his lightsaber forward, throwing Vader backwards.

Vader got back up to his feet. "I have always wanted to see if I was better than 'the great Darth Maul'," he said, and then slammed his blade at Maul, "and now I will finally find out."

"You will find out…" Maul replied, his two blades moving quicker then any normal human's eye, "but by then it will be too late."

"Enough!" Palpatine ordered, waving both of his hands in a swift motion.

Both Maul and Vader were flung through the air and slammed into the wall.

Grunting, they both stood up.

"We do not have time for petty rivalries," Palpatine said, "so I suggest that you stop behaving like children and concentrate on the task at hand."

Maul and Vader looked at each other dubiously, but then nodded to Palpatine.

Palpatine smiled. "Good, now… let's see if we can find out what all this means…"

Carnage immediately saw that his surroundings had changed. He jumped off the Borg that he had jumped on, and quickly cut it to ribbons.

The Borg fell with a twitch, and then was still.

After the grisly task, Carnage looked around. He seemed to be on the alien ship. He saw shadows coming towards him, so he quickly hid behind a wall.

The arrivals were about a dozen Borg. They looked at the dead body of their comrade, and then started to look around.  
Then one of them made eye-contact with him.

"_Intruder found_," They said, and the ship made the voices an almost hollow sound, "_Intruder will be assimilated_."

Carnage ran into the open, and slammed on all of them, killing them. But Carnage knew that others were coming. He looked at the energy consol, and knew that he had to guess. If he was wrong, he was no worse off then staying here.

He presses one of the middle buttons, and felt himself energize…

**Fifteen seconds beforehand**

Captain Picard watched the viewscreen. On one side were Captain Kirk and the rest of the crew of the original _Enterprise_; while on the other were the tiny figures of Q and the Watcher, who were towing both ships with their supernatural powers while trying to find the next portal.

Picard heard the turbolift open, and looked back to see who he now knew to be Professor Charles Xaviar, the creator and leader of the X-Men team.

Picard nodded to him, and the man in the wheelchair nodded back. Picard had to admit, even to himself, that it somewhat rattled even _him _to acknowledge himself.

"How are you enjoying your flight, _El Capitan_?" Q's voice came from Picard's communicator.

Picard sighed inwardly, and tapped the communicator.

"Any idea on how much longer this will take, Q?"  
He could just see the image of Q shrugging his shoulders. "No idea, Jean-Luc. The Watcher and I are searching everywhere that the Line could be, but face it; we are totally ad-libbing our quest from here."

Then Q's voice changed, taking on a more curious tone. "Are you expecting a visitor, Jean-Luc?"

Picard shook his head. "I didn't think so, why?"

"You have an energizer signature headed towards your bridge."

Picard started. "How long until it gets here?"

"About three seconds. I'll be right there."

Suddenly, a figure materialized, just as Q's light appeared on the other side of the room.

The newest figure was quite terrifying. He, or at least it looked like a he, had some sort of red residue covering his whole body.

But the terrifying part was his face. It was like a devil; with huge, dead white eyes, and black needle-like teeth that filled at least half of the entire face of the creature.

Spider-man came up quickly, in a fighting stance. "It's Carnage!" He said, aiming his web-shooters at the villain.

The figure smiled. "Spider-man…" He, or it, said in a very savage and almost hellish voice. Then both of his arms morphed into swords.

The turbolift behind Carnage opened, and Worf, Wolverine, and Teal'c came out. Wolverine, immediately at seeing Carnage, extended his claws and slammed into Carnage from behind.

"What the #& is he doing here?!" Wolverine snarled, getting on top of Carnage and punching the symbiote killer in the gut.

As they grappled on the floor, Teal'c grabbed for his staff weapon that was on the side of the wall, but he couldn't get a clean shot. Picard saw that Xaviar had fallen out of his wheelchair when Carnage had first appeared.  
All of the people in the room didn't dare make a move, in fear of hurting Wolverine.

Wolverine blocked an onslaught of symbiote appendages, and lunged backwards away from an ax that Carnage had morphed his left arm into.

"What's the matter, Wolvie?" leered Carnage, covering the distance from him to Wolverine in a matter of milliseconds. "Getting tired in your old age?"

"No, just sick of hearing your voice, Cassidy," replied Wolverine, meeting Carnage head-on.

Carnage flipped over Wolverine's charging body, and fell behind him.

With surprisingly-fast reflexes, Carnage wrapped dozens of appendages around Wolverine's body.

"Let's see if what they say is true about your unbreakable adamantium skeleton." Carnage then continued to squeeze his appendages. Wolverine felt a slight disoriented feeling, but then it passed.

"Thanks for the chiropractic massage, Cassidy, but I've had enough."

Then Wolverine slammed both of his elbows into Carnage's midsection.

Carnage cried out in pain, and for a fraction of a second let go of Wolverine.

And that was all Wolverine needed.

Without much effort, Wolverine got out of the symbiotic appendages, and slammed his head into Carnage's. Carnage fell to the ground.

Wolverine then pulled both of his hands into fists and put them on both sides of Carnage's head.

"Don't even think about it, bub," said Wolverine, as one of Carnage's appendages started to move.

"I've killed more men than I care to think about in this fashion, Cassidy," Wolverine said, his voice an animalistic snarl, "and I don't think that even you can survive having six metal blades pop through your diminutive brain like butter."

Carnage retracted the red skull from his face, revealing a red-headed human man. His eyes bore through Wolverine's, as both showed the loathing they had for each other.

Cassidy snarled at Wolverine, his mouth turned up in a defiant sneer. "Give it your best shot then."

Wolverine was just about to reply in kind when a commanding voice came from the other side of the ship.

"Stop!" Picard ordered, and everyone looked at him. Picard looked down at Carnage, who was still being pinned down by Wolverine.

"Why are you here?"

"Get Mr. Love-Shack off of me, and I'll tell you."

Picard nodded to Wolverine, who reluctantly got off.

"Chumps!" yelled Carnage, and immediately tried to attack Picard.

But before he could reach the captain, a rectangular, transparent glass fell from the ceiling, and onto him. Carnage stared at his captors with apparent loathing.

Picard turned to Riker, who had his hand on a button near the tactical station.

"Very quick thinking, Number One," said Picard, and Riker smiled back.

Riker then went up to help Xaviar back into his wheelchair, and Picard turned back to Carnage.

"I will ask again: why are you here?"

Carnage smiled evilly, but was silent. Picard sighed. There wasn't time for this. If they were to find out what was going on, they would need this… creature's cooperation.

But how…?

Then a thought came to him.

Picard turned to Data. "Data, do you still have that insanity cure in storage?"  
Data tilted his head for a second, and then nodded. "Yes, I believe I have a vial from our last encounter with Dr. Kane."

Data immediately stood up.

"I will return shortly."

Data then walked off the bridge and into the turbolift.

"Deck 36," Data said, and the turbolift doors closed.

Wolverine looked at the enclosed Carnage with a predatory look, which Carnage returned in full.

"Why do we need this piece of scum alive?" Wolverine asked, looking up at Picard. "Why don't we just send him back into space? The universe would be much better off."

Picard shook his head. "No… we cannot do that."

"Why?" Teal'c asked; his staff weapon still in his hands. "Why do we not destroy a being with such evil?"

Picard said nothing for a moment, thinking of a correct response. "Because… because it is not our place to kill him." Picard gestured towards everyone on the bridge. "We all were sent here for a reason. What if he was also? Regardless, he might be one of the few we have met who might know what is going on. He stays alive."

Wolverine grumbled slightly, but settled for continuing to stare daggers at the killer symbiote.

At that moment, the turbolift opened, revealing Data. Data was holding a small vial, filled with blue liquid.

Picard looked carefully at Data. "Can you get this Carnage to drink it?"

Data nodded affirmatively. He went over to the tactical station, and pressed one of the buttons.

Immediately, a pink gas covered the inside of Carnage's glass prison.

Carnage smiled, finally realizing what they were doing.

"Nice one, captain," Carnage said, and the serial killer fell to the ground, eyes still fixed on Picard.

"Carnage is unconscious." Data said.

Quickly, Data emptied the chamber, and opened the cell. Carnage's body fell out of the open cell, collapsing on the ground.

Data went over to Carnage's fallen body. He pulled out a syringe.

"What are you doing, what is that?"

"It is a way to separate the symbiote from the man's body, captain," Data replied, as he injected the syringe into Carnage's neck.

Then he stepped away. "All that we can do now is waiting." Data stated.

Suddenly, Carnage's body shook with spasms.

"What is happening?" Picard demanded, looking at Data.

Data didn't look at Picard, but was looking at the tricorder in his hands. "Carnage is suffering from the separation."

"Will he live through it?"

"Yes, it will be over… now."

Then Carnage's spasms ceased as quickly as they started. The red symbiote started to fly in all directions, but Carnage's actual body did not move. Then the symbiote separated entirely from the man and lay on the floor, unmoving.

Riker quickly bent down to the floor, and pulled out a small, metal, transparent container and put the container on top of the red symbiote.

Then he quickly turned it over, and put on the metal lid.

The symbiote lay in the container, and it started to stir.

"The container is made of pure titanium. There is no way for the symbiote to escape." Riker said, and then handed the container to Picard.

Then the man awoke.

Despite the man having no weapons whatsoever, Wolverine stood over the man with claws ready for any attack. He almost looked like he _wanted _there to be trouble.

"What is his real name?" Picard asked Spider-man.

"Cletus Cassidy," Spider-man answered, looking down at Cassidy with revulsion.

Picard bent down to Cassidy's crumpled form. "Cassidy, this is Captain Picard… can you hear me?"

Cassidy groaned, but nodded in understanding. He looked up, and his eyes started to focus. His gaze went from Picard to Spider-man.

"Oh, my…" He said, standing up slowly. Worf and Wolverine watched his every move. "What have I become?"

"What do you mean?" Wolverine demanded.

"I have not been able to really think in… a long time," Cassidy said, clearly abhorred by what he was seeing in his past, "Now that I can…." But he turned to Spider-man, with shock in his every word. "But I did do it all, didn't I?"

Spider-man stared at Cassidy in total surprise. Where had all that madness and hatred come from if the real Cassidy was like this? What could Cassidy have been…?

Finally, he was able to speak. "Yes, Cassidy, you did."

Cassidy sighed. "Well, I guess I can't change the past," But then he tried a smile slightly, "But I can change the future. Here is what I know…"

Professor Xaviar came up to Cassidy. "I know a way for you to help." Xaviar said.

"How?" asked Picard.  
"By letting me read his mind."

Picard and Xaviar looked at Carnage.

"Would you allow him to do that?" Picard asked Cassidy.

Cassidy nodded, and Xaviar put his hands on the sides of Cassidy's head.

"Don't worry; this won't hurt at all…"

Immediately, images jumped into Xaviar, images that made even him shudder. He saw through the eyes of a killer. A man screaming as a building fell on him…

A woman sobbing as she held the body of her dead husband, whose dead eyes looked up to the sky…

An old man whose last sight was the bloody claws coming towards him…

Hundreds of thousands of nameless faces… men, woman and children, all meeting their terrible deaths at the hands of a creature without conscience, without pity… without life.

All the killing, all the bloodshed…

All the guilt…

Xaviar wondered how Cassidy must feel deep inside; knowing the entirety of what he had done.

Then, the horrifying images slowed, and Xaviar saw the recent situation unfold in Cassidy's mind.

He saw himself in Carnage's body disappear over the helpless body of Spider-man. He saw himself appear on an unknown planet, his unusual confrontation with the Joker, the attack of the Borg, and finally, his appearance to the ship.

Xaviar cut the connection, and removed his hands from Cassidy's head.

"What happened?" Picard asked his look-alike.

Xaviar told them all that he had seen, and saw that on the viewscreen; Kirk and his people were listening, too.

But of all of the people to speak first, the first words came from the man who, until this moment, had not spoken more than a dozen words.

Batman looked at Cassidy with a look of curiosity apparent on his mouth. "So you had seen the Joker on the planet?"

Cassidy nodded. "You had also said that he had been turned to a Borg, and then taken?" Cassidy nodded again.

"Yes; but the thing that I noticed the most was that they managed to kill Darkseid. And from what I knew of him from the two-entity war… It would take a lot to kill him."

Picard knew that Cassidy was not exaggerating. He knew first-hand what the Borg were capable of. He knew because… He had once, a long time ago, been assimilated by the Borg, brought into their Collective.

Even to this day, it was one of the worst experiences in his life.

"So, am I going to be able to help with anything else?" Cassidy asked, bringing Picard out of his thoughts.

"Well, I…" Picard started, but Q interrupted him. "Jean-Luc, I would absolutely _love_ to have this oh-goodie-a-bad-guy-has-finally-seen-the-errors-of-his-ways talk, but we might be having some company that we do _not _want to have."  
Then Q disappeared, and Picard saw through the viewscreen that Q appeared next to the Watcher.

"Rear view, Data," Picard ordered. Data nodded. "Rear view engaged, captain." Data stated.

Picard could slightly make out many shapes coming towards them.

"Magnify," He said.

The view zoomed in, and Picard started to sweat at what he saw. Hundreds and hundreds of Borg ships were coming towards them. Not far behind the Borg were hundreds of Replicator ships. Picard was spellbound, but Wolverine was the first one to say what everyone else was thinking.

"Oh, #..."

Dr. Doom watched as the hovering round ship moved close to the Replicator ships at a safe distance, and was impressed. "I have never seen such a ship so powerful before," Doom said to himself. "And in this desperate time, they could be powerful allies."

Then Doom turned to XGF-154. "Turn on the clocking device," he said, "and then get us inside…"

"What is that energy signature coming close to the ship?" Count Dooku said, pointing to the radar screen.

Darth Vader looked at it carefully. "My master, I think that this will be of interest to you."

Palpatine stood up from his chair, and walked over to Vader. "What is it, Lord Vader?" He asked.

"There seems to be a cloaked ship coming towards the ship, master," Vader replied, and then paused. "Do you want me to give the order to destroy it?"

Palpatine said nothing for a moment, and then said, "No… let the ship enter. But when the ship docks, all four of us will be waiting for it…"

Q appeared between the ships and the Borg. If the evils wanted the Enterprises, they would have to get through him.

And he wasn't about to make it easy.

Q looked back, and saw that Watcher was working as fast as he could to get them to the next place.

"Come on, you soulless #..." He said, and then, without worrying about the consequences, he brought his hands up, and purple energy shot from his body.

The purple fire hurled towards the Borg, and slammed into them full force. The blast knocked them quite a few kilometers away. Q saw that they were badly damaged, but he also knew that the Borg never surrender or flee.

They would rather destroy themselves then do either of those options. He might be able to destroy a few Borg ships with the power he was able to do, but it wouldn't make enough of a difference to save the _Enterprises_.

Q attacked again, this time with a slightly more powerful attack. He didn't dare use what he wanted to do, in fear that he could unravel the Alti-Universe, thereby destroying all life that still existed, and the only chance of fixing the Line.

"Get back!" Q yelled, throwing more and more power at them, each time changing the frequency so that they wouldn't adapt.

The Borg stopped, and waited.

Q, for once in his life, felt shock. In all the time that he had known the Borg, they had _never _stopped advancing.

His eyes now small slits, Q tried to decipher what their next move would be.

And then they made their move.

The Borg ships suddenly lurched, and the cubes started to glow in an unnatural green light. They all started towards each other.

And then, at Q's total disbelief, the ships themselves merged, creating a towering, intimidated Borg cube, which was over thirty times the size of a normal Borg cube, approximately ten times bigger as a _Galaxy-Class _Federation starship.

"_You are the being called Q_," Q heard the Borg voices say inside his head, "_We have known of you for some time_."

Q heard something else that he had never heard in a Borg before: amusement.

"I supposed that since you knew that you couldn't assimilate me, you knew that it would be a good idea not to even approach me," Q said haughtily, "a very smart notion."

What happened next shocked Q more then anything else that had happened so far:

The Borg Collective laughed.

"_You know _nothing_ of the powers we now possess_," The thousands of Borg said in unison. "_But you will_..."

Then a huge power surge started to erupt on the side of the Mega-Cube, and energy started to spark.

"_You will sooner then you could imagine_..."

"Oh, boy," Q said, as he whisked as fast as he could out of the way. "This is bad. This is very,_ very _bad…"

Watching the confrontation of Q and the Borg was Captain Picard and Captain Kirk.

Picard was shocked at the bravery of the omnipotent being; the same being that, less then a week ago, he had thought could never do any sort of self-sacrifice. It looks like even beings like Q knew when it was a time to be serious.

Then Picard saw the Borg cubes join together.

"Holy #..." He heard Admiral McCoy say from behind him.

"I agree, doctor," Spock spoke from beside McCoy, "Although I do not agree with your choice of vocabulary."

Picard saw that the Replicators were getting closer. If they couldn't deal with the Borg, they probably wouldn't survive long enough to deal with them.

Admiral Kirk just stared at the monstrosity that Q was now facing.

Indeed, what _all _of them were now facing.

"What can we do, Picard?" Captain Kirk asked from the viewscreen, as he, too, watched the Borg.

For once, Picard did not have an answer. "I think the best thing we can do now is the waiting. Wait for the Watcher to finish with the time-space continuum; wait for Q to make his next move."

But unknown to Picard, Q was having some problems making that move…

"Oy… Watcher?!" Q yelled, as he backed away from the Mega-Cube. "I'm having some issues over here!"

He slammed another attack on the Borg, but now they could somehow sense what change he would do, so now none of his shots hit.

Q saw the Replicators, who were getting very close.

"Watcher, we need to go _now_!" Q said in a sing-song voice, but even that didn't shadow his fear.

If the Borg have actually found a way to assimilate omnipotent beings, Q thought, he knew that he didn't want to be the first. He ducked as another shot came towards him, and sent another shot to another dimension. But he was running out of tricks fast. He needed to make another-

Then a Borg beam hit him squarely in the chest.

Q didn't have time to make any vocal sounds. Even if he could, Q wasn't sure if he would have been able to say anything, anyway… the pain… it was almost unbearable.

Is this what death feels like?

Was he, Q… actually going down a path that no Q had ever gone before?

Was it even possible?

All Q knew was that the thought of death was as incomprehensible as Captain Kirk, the world's biggest stud, becoming a monk.

Q laughed slightly, though the sound escaping his lips sounded more like an ox grunt.

He never thought he would see at time when a Q would actually die… except, of course, for Amanda Roger's parents…

Q saw the Borg ship hover over him, and felt white dots start to obscure his vision. Were they physical evidence that Q was losing consciousness? Q didn't know. All he could feel was darkness starting to envelope him… envelope his entire body… but did he even _have _a body anymore?

"_Too bad I won't get to_..._say good-bye to Jean-Luc, tell him how he is the closest I have ever had to a friend… in my entire existence_…"

And then he fell into what felt like oblivion…

…Jean-Luc Picard saw Q fall to the power of the Borg.

Q was hanging in space, like a mannequin with its strings suddenly cut above it.

"That can't be possible…" He couldn't believe it. But he had seen with his own two eyes Q fall. But was the omnipotent being dead? What had happened to him? What kind of energy bolt hit him?

The Borg ship started for Q's still form, the ship humming slightly in space.

But before they got close enough, another dim form came up to the ship.

It was the Watcher.

"Leave now; or suffer the consequences!" The Watcher said, grabbing Q's body.

But the Borg ignored the Watcher. All they seemed to want was Q's body.

But the Watcher was not about to give it to them.

With one hand around Q's body, the Watcher raised his other hand. Light-blue energy came hurtling from him, and into the Borg ship. The Borg ship buckled from the attack.

Taking the moment, the Watcher disappeared with Q, and onto the bridge of the _Enterprise E_.

"Take him!" The Watcher commanded, lying Q's body in front of Picard. "I need to finish this!"

As quickly as he appeared, the Watcher was gone, back in front of the coming hostile armada.  
The Watcher saw that the Borg, and now close behind them were the Replicators, were coming in fast.

Picard felt the ship rock as the Watcher grabbed the ships with his mind, and started towing them quickly towards the time spike.

"Hold on!" Picard was able to say, as once again the world went into darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

The Replicators came just as the Watcher and the ships disappeared into the time portal, and the portal disintegrating immediately.

The Replicators knew of the existence of the Line from one of the Borg they had melded with.

They were determined to get there first.

But in order of victory, the creatures called the Borg would have to be obliterated.

But the Borg were now more formidable opponents; with their giant ship, and now advanced minds.

The Borg ship turned to the Replicators.

"_You cannot defeat us, Replicators_," The Borg said, in a way that the Replicators could understand. "_We will find and control the Line first, and then you and your kind will be_ n_othing more then a memory_." The Borg then laughed in a low, almost insane, way.

Then the Borg ship fired…

"There it is…" Palpatine said, as the cloaked ship landed inside the docking bay. "Make sure that you do not hurt anyone that may be inside unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Yes, my master," Darth Vader, Darth Maul, and Count Dooku all said at once.

The ship suddenly uncloaked…

"Who are those people?" Dr. Doom said to himself, as he uncloaked the ship. If these beings knew that he was coming soon enough to meet him here, then the chances where good that they were willing to talk or he would be dead by now.

He opened the gate, and slowly stepped out. His eyes went over the four individuals that were standing there, waiting for him. Then his eyes met with Darth Vader's…

"You!" said both of them, and both jumped at one another. Vader's lightsaber came sliding out of his suit, and into his hand, igniting on-route, while Dr. Doom pushed a button on his left grey gauntlet, a replica of Vader's lightsaber came out of his suit. He grabbed it, and a red energy blade erupted at the top of the lightsaber.

The two blades met, knocking both men back slightly at the impact.

"What are you doing here?" Doom demanded, taking a swing at Vader's helmet.

Vader deflected the blow, and tried a parallel attack. "I would ask the same thing of you, but I doubt that you will live long enough to tell me."

"Stop this petty brawl at once!" Palpatine ordered, and both lightsabers came out of the two men's hands, and into his own wrinkled ones.

"Now…" Palpatine said, "Tell us who you are, and why you just attacked my apprentice?"

"My master, I know this man," Darth Vader said, "But that was almost a year ago."

"When was this, my apprentice?"

"When you sent me to find the Jedi Master in the Rioj system…"  
"Yes, I do remember that."

"He was the being that stopped me from personally killing the Jedi."

Darth Vader and Dr. Doom looked at each other very carefully.

"Why are you here?" Palpatine asked Doom.

"When I saw your battle with those other beings, I had thought that you would be extremely valuable allies."

Vader scoffed. "What could _you _give my master that is worthy of an alliance?"

Instead of answering, Doom pulled out another lightsaber from his gauntlet. "I have powers beyond anything that you could ever imagine," Doom said.

"Such as…?" Palpatine inquired.

"From my last… encounter with your apprentice here, I was able to get a scan on his lightsaber…" Doom said, and with a wave of his hand, the lightsaber flew from Palpatine's hand, and into Doom's, "…among other things."

Palpatine's eyes widened slightly. "Interesting…" He said. "You have some extraordinary power."

"Does that make this… a partnership?" Dr. Doom asked.

Palpatine put his hand out. "For the time being…"  
Doom nodded, and the two shook hands…

Admiral McCoy squirmed, as he started to get his body to start moving again. He looked at the others on the _Enterprise E_, and saw that Picard, Jim, and Spock were already up.

They were all surrounding the body of Q.

"Bones, are you alright?" Admiral Kirk asked, coming over to help McCoy up.

"Oh, I'm just _fine _and _dandy_!" McCoy exclaimed, as he let Kirk pull him up. "Why should I _not_ be alright when all creation is going down the # drain?"

Kirk sighed. He had to agree with Bones that it was unnerving to be one of the ones chosen to survive the great destruction, and actually be one to try and save it.

"Try and pull yourself together, Admiral," Ambassador Spock said, coming over to them. "If will not help _anyone _if you have a heart attack and die."

McCoy huffed, but he still nodded.

But Picard was not listening to the former Enterprise crew's conversation. His eyes were fixed on Q. Next to him, Data was standing and Dr. Beverly Crusher was kneeling down, running her tricorder on the unresponsive omnipotent being.

"Is he dead?" Picard asked, watching Dr. Crusher's moves.

Beverly Crusher looked up, meeting Picard's eye contact. "I don't know." At the sight of Picard's eyes, Crusher irritably said, "Jean-Luc, I can't even _pretend_ to know what I am dealing with."

"She's right, captain," Data confirmed, slightly nodding his head.

"Mr. Data, did you recognize the energy that the Borg used on Q?"

"No, captain… I don't believe that Starfleet records have ever encountered such a superior energy weapon before."

"Is it possible that there is such a weapon that is able to kill a being such as Q?"

Data cocked his head. "Again I say, captain, I have no idea."

"What is your analysis of Q?"

"Starfleet has no phrase of reference for an omnipotent being ceasing to exist."

Picard looked down at Q. If it was possible, Q looked very pale. His chest didn't move with any rhythm of breath, but now that Picard thought about it, he never remembered looking closely enough at Q to see if he breathed at all.

"Q just can't be dead… he just can't."

As much as Picard would rather jump into piles of Gargas II vermilion slugs, he knew that he didn't want Q to be dead. If it was even possible, Picard found himself feeling a sense of… loss… at the thought that Q could actually be dead.

…Never to come for any more surprise visits…

…Never taking Picard on another puzzling adventure…

It just couldn't be true.

Picard knelt down beside Q's still form. Q's form and expression pasted on his face made him look almost… peaceful.

"# it, Q," Picard whispered, for Q's ears only, "You know that you won't let me get the last word in."

Still, Q's form remained motionless.

Picard grasped Q's wrist hard. "Q… I swear that if you don't open your eyes right now, I will… I will…"

Picard gave up, and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt another hand move on his. For a minute, he thought it was Beverly's hand, in an effort to comfort him. But then he realized that the hand was too big, too large… it wasn't Beverly's. But who…?

He looked up, not sure who was holding his hand: and the smirking face of Q, who's other hand was on Picard's.

"That was a beautiful thing to say, Picard," Q said weakly, "I love you, too."

Picard could still see that Q was very weak.

Picard pulled his hand away from Q in disgust.

"I should have known nothing could kill you… as if we should be so lucky," Picard said, adding the last sentence bitterly.

Q scoffed, waving a hand at Picard. "Oh, don't try to fool me, Jean-Luc… I know you were thinking how much you would miss me if I was gone."

Not waiting for a response, Q slowly got up to his feet, and stretched.

"I feel like I did that one time with my old friend 0…" But Q trailed off. "No time for that now. Where's the observer or whatever his name is?"

Again, without waiting for a response, Q snapped his fingers, disappearing in a flash of light.

That was when Picard chose to speak. He turned to Worf.

"Open a visual to the _Enterprise_," Picard commanded.

Worf looked down at his console, and then looked back up at his captain.

"Visual open, captain."

The viewscreen turned on, and Captain Kirk was again visible along with the rest of his crew.  
Picard started talking.

"Now listen very closely: I want all the superior staff and the heroes of your ship on my ship at 1600 hours. We need to talk."

Kirk nodded.

"We'll be ready."

When the connection closed back to the insignia of the United Federation of Planets, Picard looked at his crew, the heroes, and the three older men of the old _Enterprise_ that were on the bridge.

"I would like if all of you would join us."  
Then he went to the turbolift, and said "deck eight."

The turbolift closed.

Picard waited patiently as the turbolift went on its downward decent into the ship. Unexpectedly, the turbolift stopped before it got to its destination on deck eight.

The turbolift door opened, revealing Lieutenant Commander La Forge, Scottie, Major Samantha Carter, and their newest arrival MacGyver.

La Forge made eye-contact with his captain first of the group.

"Captain, you won't believe what MacGyver did!" La Forge said, as he came inside the turbolift next to Picard.

"What would I not…?" Picard started to say, but Scottie interrupted. "It's unlike anything I've ever seen!"

By now, the entire group was inside the turbolift.

"_What is_?" Picard demanded. La Forge put his hands up and started moving them as he talked, a way, for people who knew him well, to tell that he was extremely excited.

"MacGyver just fixed the _Prometheus_!" Then, looking up, La Forge said "engineering" and the turbolift began to move once again.

Picard was shocked. For someone to fix an alien technology, someone who knew absolutely _nothing _about it, was absolutely astonishing… but for someone like MacGyver…?!

"But that's not the best part," Major Carter said, and Picard fixed his gaze on her, "It's not as much _that _he fixed it, but _how _he fixed it."

"He fixed it with…" La Forge said, pulling out a data-pad, "chewing gun, a rubber band, a paper clip, a empty water cup, a piece of transparent aluminum glass, a piece of…"  
Picard put his hand up. Now he was now beyond shocked.

He was gob-smacked.

"You mean to tell me," He said very quietly, "that MacGyver fixed a shield generator, a weapons system, and life support with _those _kind of items!?"

La Forge nodded. "If you're shocked by hearing about this, you should have _seen _him fixing the ship..."

But at that moment, to that utter thankfulness of Picard, the turbolift stopped, opening up to deck eight. Picard quickly stepped out and then turned, looking pained, the four people still in the turbolift.

"Although I would _much_ rather spend time hearing about Mr. MacGyver's thrilling discovery, I have some pressing business to attend to."

Before any of the four could speak, the turbolift closed, and as it did Picard let slip a small smile.

Susan Richards (a.k.a. The Invisible Woman) was sitting with Reed Richards and Ben Grimm, three of the four members of the Fantastic Four, as sitting in the Ten-Forward Lounge, wasn't listening to what her husband was saying. She was thinking about what kind of trouble her brother was getting himself into on the other spaceship.

"Sue… are you listening?" Reed asked, touching her shoulder.

Sue was momentarily startled, and looked up at him. "Sorry, Reed," she replied, "I was just…"

"You were looking over at those two men other there."

Sue nodded silently, and looked back over. The man who he had heard was called "Batman" was sitting by himself in the corner of the lounge, occasionally drinking his Romulan ale.

"He just looks so… lonely." Sue said, sighing.

"Batman has always sent that impression to those who know him well." A voice said from behind the Fantastic Four. They turned around, and behind them was the woman that they knew as Wonder Woman.

"_You_ know his well?" Reed asked.

Wonder Woman nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Why is he like that?" Sue asked.

"No one really knows. Batman is more comfortable to stay in the shadows except when there is a battle to be fought." Wonder Woman said, her eyes also on the Dark Knight.

"Is there anything we can do for him?" Sue asked.

Wonder Woman shook her head sadly. "No… he feels that the best warrior does not make friends… only acquaintances and enemies."

"What a poor man…" Sue said sadly.

But, not exactly the reaction Sue thought she would get from the remark, Wonder Woman laughed. "Batman is many things," she replied, "but he is _definitely_ not a man to be pitied…"

20 minutes later, all senior officers of the two Enterprise ships, superheroes, and telekinetic holograms of Q and the Watcher (due to the fact that the real Q and Watcher were "leading" the ships) were all sitting at a long, oval-shaped table on the _Enterprise E_.

Cassidy was standing in the corner, after a complete check-up from Dr. Crusher to make sure his homicidal tendencies had totally submerged.

"So are we on the right track to finding the Line?" The Black Dagger, the first one to speak at the meeting, asked the holo-Q.

Holo-Q shrugged. "There is no way of knowing. Remember that there are an infinite number of universes, and most of them are now destroyed by this anomaly. If we try to just enter them, they may destroy all matter that enters them."

Then under his breath, holo-Q said, "And I hope that the Borg go into one of those."

But then he continued, "That is why the Watcher has taken a lot of time to find the next possible universe to check. One wrong calculation, and everyone, including Watcher and I will simply… cease to exist.

"But we know that the Line _has _to be in a certain general galaxy, because of certain prophesies that have come from it. The Line was many things, but it did _not _want to be _anonymous_. It wanted us to know about it, so it created prophesies that it would create, so that we could have an inkling of what it is capable of."

"Sounds an a_wful_ lot like someone I know," Picard said, producing for the first time a light laugh from the group.

"Oh, go soak your head, Jean-Luc," An irritable holo-Q said, "It could only improve the reflection on your head."

Holo-Q sighed, and then continued, "We also know that, even though the Line stopped, its universe did _not _fall in oblivion. It has said in one of the prophesies that nothing could destroy its galaxy, not even the Line itself.

"So the only thing we can do is to look in certain galaxies in certain universe, and hopefully we will find it before our enemies do."

Then his voice had urgency in it. "I now have some doubt if we can. What I saw in the Borg and now the Replicators is like nothing I have seen before.

"The Borg somehow got emotions. And that is the scariest thought of all." Q shuddered. "Just the thought is terrifying: Borg that can assimilate higher beings _and_, if you can imagine, have a sense of humor."

Wolverine extended his claws. "Can't you just use _all _your power, and just take them all out of existence?"  
To Picard's surprise, Holo-Q looked actually horrified at the thought. "That is something I cannot do no matter the situation!"

Then he calmed down. "I can't because I would not only destroy them, but destroy us all as well. The power that I used on them is about… one millionth of the power that I actually have, but I used that amount of power for good reason.

"When any being, including the Q, has ultimate power, the being must understand how to use it."  
Picard replied in a low voice, "It always seems to me that you are never squeamish with how you use your powers."

Holo-Q raised a finger. "Now, now, Jean-Luc," He said, with a smirk. "I freely admit that I _do _sometimes tend to be a little careless when the _Enterprise_, and of course you, are concerned; but that power that you see is about as far as I can go.

"Also, I have learned in the few instances, that when I use that high power, I have no control of the outcome of it.

"So, technically, I _could _destroy every Borg everywhere; but what if I also destroyed every Klingon, every Romulan, or… every Federation citizen. It would not be worth it, now would it?"

When no one answered, holo-Q smirked. "I thought not."

Batman looked puzzled. "I think that while we are finding the Line, we should try to find out _why _the Borg have…"

But then Batman stopped suddenly. He started to have a sneaking suspicion of a fear that just made itself known. No, it couldn't be… the thought in and of itself is absolutely terrifying! But is it possible? As much as he was horrified at what he might here, Batman asked the question that he dreaded to ask.

He looked urgently at holo-Q. "Are there many insane individuals in the Borg's universe?"  
Holo-Q shook his head. "Not since the days when Kirk roamed; why do you ask?"

Batman sat down at one of the chairs. "I think I've solved the Borg's emotions. Q, didn't you say they laughed in a very peculiar way?"

Holo-Q nodded.

Batman put his hand on his chin. "Since my arrival on this ship, I have done a lot of research on the enemies we are dealing with. The Borg assimilate other beings to bring themselves closer to perfection as a species, right?"

This time, Picard nodded.

Then Batman turned to Carnage, or as he was now called, Cassidy. "And you say that the Borg assimilated the Joker."

Then the dawning of what Batman was saying hit them all.

"What you are saying is that not only do the Borg have emotions, but are also all _criminally_ _insane_?" Spider-man asked, shocked to his very essence.

Batman nodded. "From my data, when the Borg took over the Joker as part of the Collective, the Joker had such of an insane factor in the very core of his being that it overloaded, and then took over, the Borg Collective."

Captain Kirk put his left hand on the back of his neck. "So…what do we do about that?"

Holo-Q shook his head. "There is _nothing _we can do about it. But all that is not the worst of it.

"You have to understand, the Borg have always been a threat, but your humanity always had one thing going for you: your feelings and emotions. Also, the Borg have never killed if it didn't give them an advantage, and the Borg were mostly, and I stretch _mostly_, predictable, since they are nothing better than evil, walking machines.

"But if what Batman is saying is true; the Borg will now be more of a threat then they have ever been before. Instead of thinking like inhuman machines, they will all begin to think like robot homicidal maniacs. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is a new obstacle between us and the Line… quite as sweetheart, huh?"

After what seemed like an eternity, the Joker felt life in his body once again.

Ahhhh… how life felt good again… it had been too long. How comical it was that now, in a time when he thought he was dead, Jack Napier finally appreciated what it had felt like to be alive.

Now… it appeared that he would have another chance. Jack Napier would have a second… or was it Joker? Was he Jack or was he Joker? Joker or Jack? Jokerjack? Jackjoker? By now both names seemed almost fused together, making the two names one. But something was wrong…

He felt that he was… different, somehow. It wasn't that he couldn't feel his body… on the contrary, he felt better than he had ever felt before.

But it… it was something on almost a mental scale. Something had changed inside his brain. Something was pounding in his head… but… but it wasn't physical pain. It was mental pain. What was happening to him? Why was he in pain? What was this… tingling sensation that would not cease?

He opened both of his eyes. But instead of clear, unadulterated light; a red light filled his entire line of sight. Why was it red?

But then the pounding in his brain became more pronounced, until now it was so close he could almost grasp it.

But that was all irrelevant.

Wait… where did that thought come from? Joker-Jack became to have a sense of fear. Why had that thought come into his head? He did not put it there.

Joker-Jack then had a feeling, no, almost a _command_, to look down at his body. Nearly instinctively, he obeyed without question.

He then saw what he had become.

Black implants were sticking out of every part of his body.

But then, for some reason, Joker-Jack didn't care anymore. He felt the panic and terror of the last few moments almost magically evaporate from his very being.

All he knew was one thing; and one thing only.

_Kill the others, control the Line._

Then Joker-Jack felt a chill fall all over his entire body.

The pounding in his head now came to full comprehension:

This mind had the voices of a thousand whispers, all talking to him in unison.

The multitude of voices then became more than just whispers… now they were the voices of cold, dark beings.

But then they were no longer cold. Now they hold something… something wrong, but then right… or was something right, but then wrong. Joker-Jack held a black, gloved hand to the side of his head, trying to clear it. Instead he felt the implants that had been surgically graphed into the side of his head.

"_You are responsible for giving us new life. We thank you._"  
Then the voices hardened in tone. "_As a reward, you are no longer the individual known as the Joker. As of now, you will be known as_…_Jokotus, new Spokesman of the Borg_."

At that moment, Joker-Jack screamed in unison. The unbearable pain was searing through him. He wanted it to stop… wanted it to stop… to stop… stop… STOP!

Then Joker-Jack ceased to exist.

Jokotus stood up from the surgery Borg table slowly. He felt his legs go to the ground, almost on their own accord. He walked slowly, as a newborn child just starting to walk. The being Joker was no longer alive. Jokotus had taken his place.

Jokotus now stood on the bridge of the Borg Mega-cube. Jokotus looked down, and saw hundreds of Borg at different stations, then looked up again, and watched the battle unfold between the Borg and the Replicators.

Unlike last time, the Replicators were now the ones starting to retreat.

Jokotus smiled.

Then the smile widened, filled with lust for bloodshed and murder.

The Replicators began to back off slowly as the Borg blasted them with the heavy green plasma.

Then the battle finally began to change.

Hundreds of the Replicator ships were trying to escape, while the ones that stayed behind were destroyed.

The Replicator finally actually noticed the Borg at that point. They realized that they were a threat.

A threat that it would soon be imperative to be neutralized…

"Look at their magnificence!" Palpatine said, as he and the crew of the Death Star watched the battle unfold. "If we could only take these beings' technology…"

"It is quite a prospect to ponder." Dr. Doom agreed.

Darth Vader looked towards Dr. Doom, and remembered their last encounter. Vader had been sent to kill a special Jedi Master on a vague star system. It had seemed like an ordinary assignment, one that would be finished in no more than three days. But then this… Dr. Doom had appeared out of nowhere, and stopped him from finishing his mission.

It was the first and only time that Vader had ever personally failed a mission.

And he was not planning on being too forgiving.

"What are we going to do after they finish their little tap-dance?" Doom asked Palpatine.

"We follow what is left…" Palpatine replied, and grinned, "And conquer the rest."

Vader looked at Doom for a moment, and then turned to Palpatine. "May I speak to you privately for a moment, my master?"

"Of course, my apprentice," nodded Palpatine.

They walked out of the screen room, and into Palatine's personal chambers. Palpatine looked back at Vader. "What is it, Lord Vader?"

Vader's raspy breathing filled the air for a moment, until he said; "What are we to do with this… Doctor Doom?"

Palpatine smiled. "Why do you wish to know, apprentice?"

"I do not trust him."

"Neither do I, but he is a bonus that may help us win this war."

"He is a dangerous threat, master."

"I have taken that into account."

"What he becomes hostile?"

"It won't matter if he is or not. His fate will remain the same regardless."

"And that is?"

"Kill him, of course. But not until he gives us what we want…"

"_What he becomes hostile?" _

"_It won't matter if he is or not. His fate will remain the same regardless."_

"_And that is?" _

"_Kill him, of course. But not until he gives us what we want…" _

Dr. Doom smiled beneath his metal mask at the words of his hosts that he could hear through a hidden audio device.

Did they really expect one of Dr. Doom's intelligence to be so naïve? As if he would really give them anything without his complete control… the thought itself was almost laughable.

They will soon learn one is best to never underestimate one like him. And they will learn the hard way of this fact…

The Death Star came into the battle with weapons blazing, just like the Old West cowboys.

Shooting in select areas, the Death Star send spider drones flying to penetrate the Borg defenses, but they never got far enough to the shields before the Borg blasted them.

Jokotus stared impassively at the insignificant flies that had the audacity to attack the power of the Borg.

They would be assimilated, of course.

Jokotus was the one who had given the Borg their new advantage, and with that advantage they were easily able to dispatch the Replicators.

Finally, the Borg had destroyed every part of the Replicator fleet, and assimilated all of the ships that tried to escape.

It was funny, though. The feat had almost been too… easy. It was not nearly as good of a fight as the Borg now wanted. No… now _craved_. The Borg now _craved _for more blood, for more ships and individuals to conquer. Who cared about assimilation? It was all no longer important. Now it was the cravings of murder that drew the Borg… and what the Borg craves… they will receive…

After making sure the task was done with the Replicators, Jokotus stood on the bridge, thinking hard. What would they do now? The Replicators were not enough of a challenge, not enough bloodshed… but where to get more?

Then the thought came back to him.

The Line.

The Line had the power to let Jokotus take anything the Borg wanted.

Including everything that existed.

The possibilities were endless… unlimited feedings of death. Oh, the thought seemed too good to be true. All the cultures that the Borg could have with just a thought… The blood that would pour over every corner of the galaxy…

Jokotus licked his white lips with anticipation.

They now knew where they were going.

After the path of Q.

Jokotus tracked the Watcher's path, and followed through the time-space portal, where they disappeared.

But unknown to them, a small invisible group of six ships followed, led by a creature dressed in a black cloak, that would at all costs control the Line.

At all costs…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

A few minutes after the talk with Q, everyone was back on their own ships, with the exception of Q and the Watcher, who were in three places at once: Outside the ship getting ready for another trip, on the _Enterprise E_, and on the _Enterprise A_.

As Picard came to his command chair, Picard slumped into it, a thing that his crew knew he rarely did. But this situation merited such an act, for it was nothing less than terrifying, even for the bravest of men.

Q had almost been killed by the Borg. The Borg now had something that was at least a facsimile of real emotions. The Replicators and the _Goa'uld _were somewhere out there, no doubt trying to get to the Line first.

After Q's incredible and horrifying statements, no one spoke for a few minutes. The person to break the silence was Colonel Jack O'Neill.

"So… what are the odds, now with the Borg's newfound emotions, that _we _will be the ones who get to the Line first?" He had directed the question at Q, who was standing right by the captain.

Commander Data, instead of Q, answered the question. "It would be approximately two million, seven thousand, and eight hundred and sixty-three… to one."

O'Neill shook his head. "You know, even in the show, you were always the one who gave each mission such an _impossible_ stance."

Suddenly, Data cocked his head at this consol. "It appears that the Borg ships are matching our velocity…"

Picard jumped from his chair.

"Red alert!" yelled Riker, as a klaxon sound filled the bridge and red lights flashed everywhere.

"Rear view, ensign!" yelled Picard at the ensign at Navigations.

The ensign obeyed quickly, and in seconds the rear view came on-screen. Picard thought he could feel his blood chill at the sight of the Borg getting closer and closer.

And the most horrifying part was, when Picard looked at holo-Q, holo-Q looked equally terrified.

Picard quickly tapped his communicator, and heard a distracted "What do you want, Jean-Luc?" come from the real Q who was in front of the ships.

Picard got very angry at this point. "Turn around and look at what's getting closer!"

But then he realized that Q must have already known, because the holo-Q was in fact still Q. And what other reason would holo-Q be so incredibly terrified?

"Just give us evasive maneuvers, Q!" Picard yelled, then cut the connection, and then prayed that Q would be able to do it in time.

"How close are they?" Picard managed to say, almost a miracle with how dry his throat was at that moment.

Data read the information on his consol, and then stated, "Sixty-nine thousand meters, captain."

Picard started to fell sweat pour down on his face. And he could see that the others were equally as distracted.

"Fifty-three thousand meters."

Who fast was the Borg ship going?

"Forty-seven thousand meters."

Picard still waited, but couldn't feel a ripple of movement of the ship. It felt as if time itself had shut down. If Q didn't do something, it wouldn't matter if he did stop towing the ship and let it disintegrate. The Borg could do that on their own.

"Twenty-one thousand meters, and still closing."

Picard turned his gaze to the holo-Q, who was starting to disappear, probably due to the loss of concentration of Q.

"The Borg just made a vast jump, now they are three thousand…"  
Then the two ships, along with the two powerful beings, were sent towards another vortex portal, which Q had just opened...

"How do you want us to precede, master?" Darth Vader asked, as the Death Star stood hovering, watching the two unidentified ships disappear into the time/space vortex.

"Patience, my young apprentice," Palpatine replied, "Wait until they make the first move."

"Yes, my master," Vader replied.

Dr. Doom watched the scene from his position next to Darth Maul.

And they waited…

"Are we through the vortex?" Picard said out-loud.

He looked around.

The _Enterprise E _rocked with such intensity that the entire crew was thrown to the floor.

Picard stood up, and watched in horror as six _Goa'uld _ships appeared out of nowhere.

And at the same time, the Borg mega-cube appeared out of warp-speed right behind the two Enterprises.

The Borg ship slammed into three of the _Goa'uld _ships, exploding them in a giant space explosion. The Borg ship sent the ships' debris into the shields of the Enterprises.

"Q, get us out of here!" Picard yelled.

Picard looked up, and saw that another vortex had appeared, complements of the Watcher and Q.

The two Enterprise ships were then pulled closer to the vortex.

Picard heard Q start yelling into his communicator.

"Picard, that is _exactly _what I'm trying to do, but if we go in, the others will surely follow."

Then, the absolute worst happened…

"What is this…?" Palpatine asked, as the Borg and Replicator ships suddenly moved all at once. With one powerful motion, the Borg and _Goa'uld _ships collided into Q…

Q felt the pressure of billions of tons slam into him from behind. He felt as if his very molecules were splitting apart. No… Q lost his concentration on the vortex… and then he felt all of them hurl inside the vortex, villains and heroes alike… then he fell unconscious…

"After them!" Palpatine ordered.

The Death Star disappeared into the vortex…

The Replicator fleet rapidly accelerated, trying to make it in the vortex in time. And, for one glorious moment, they thought that they had achieved their goal… but when the ships got through to the middle of the portal, the time/space vortex ceased to exist…taking the Replicators with it, forever in oblivion…

Seconds later, the armada of Borg, _Goa'uld_, and Enterprise ships came through the vortex, and then halted.

The universe that unfolded in front of them was different then any others that they had ever seen. Space was multi-colored like a rainbow, which covered everything as far as the eye can see. There were no planets that Picard could see. All the ships just stood still in shock.

They had found the Line's universe.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

Anubis stared at this new universe as shocked as all the rest. In all of his ruling, he had never come upon such a place so… beautiful.

Then he realized that this was his time to strike, while all the others were mesmerized by the beauty.

"Attack…" Anubis ordered.

Jokotus looked impassively at the splendid beauty of the Alti-Universe.

What was beauty? Beauty was only a feeling, an emotion felt like other beings… weak beings. The Borg, now under Jokotus, was above such irrelevant, and rather sickening, prospects. All the Borg cared about was death…

Jokotus smiled. He would enjoy destroying this entire universe.

Beauty was irrelevant…

Spender was irrelevant…

All that mattered was… triumph…And death.

"Attack…"

Darth Vader looked at the universe that he had taken the Death Star.

But before he could look for very long, Palpatine made the order. Doom smiled as Palpatine gave the order: "Attack…"

Captain Kirk came out of his deep thoughts when his ship suddenly shook. He was knocked from his chair, as then another shot hit the hull of the Enterprise.

"Shields down to eighty-one percent, captain!" Spock announced. Kirk saw that Picard was starting to get hit hard by the Borg, and it began to look like he wasn't doing much better in the relief-pitcher department.

The round ship, the one that Luke Skywalker had called the Death Star, was also starting to attack all parties involved.

"Fire photon torpedoes!" Kirk ordered, as the ship rocked again.

Spock shook his head to Kirk. "All weapons off-line, captain." Kirk rubbed his head in frustration.

"There has been a hull breach, captain," Chekov said to Kirk.

Another explosion rocked the hull, and Chekov slumped over his controls.

"Chekov!" yelled Kirk, jumping from the command seat and going towards Chekov's body. He felt Chekov's neck, and felt nothing. There was blood flowing from Chekov's head.

Chekov was dead.

Kirk couldn't believe it. This couldn't be real… it can't be… why was it all happening this way? The _Enterprise _was always beating the odds, always doing the impossible. What had happened?

"Shields down to fifty-three percent." Spock indicated calmly, not letting the death of a friend stop him.

Kirk pulled away from Chekov's corpse, and pulled out his communicator.

"Do we have phasers, Scottie?"

Scottie's voice came from it, but he did not sound enthused. "No, captain, we don't have _anything_. And as for the ship, with that kind of fire power that's being directed at her, I'm surprised that she's even _holding together_!"

Kirk looked at the enemy fleets. He sighed. He knew what he had to do, and it was probably the hardest thing that he would ever have to do.

"Shields down to twenty-one percent!"

Suddenly, the ceiling of the bridge began to collapse, and Kirk watched with horror as Uhura and Sulu fell to the floor, pieces of metal lodged in their lifeless bodies.

Blood was beginning to flow over the smooth, metal floor of the bridge as Kirk jumped from his command seat, a piece of metal falling right where he had been a moment ago.

Kirk looked up, and saw that Spock and McCoy were still alive, McCoy hovering over Sulu's body with a tricorder.

"There're all dead, Jim," McCoy said, barely holding on as emotions tried to flood him.

Sparks began to fly from around two of the controls, and then suddenly a fire appeared in the back of the bridge.

Not looking at the fire or his surviving friends, Kirk sat at one of the still-functioning controls and pushed one of the buttons on his controls, and then started to speak…

"Fire again!" Picard demanded, as the Borg ship started to bear down on them. The ship shook again, as the Death Star shot energy missiles at them. Lieutenant Worf obeyed, firing another blast.

Then Picard heard Captain Kirk start to talk.

Admiral Kirk came up, and put up a hand. "Listen!"

The Captain Kirk then talked. "This is Captain Kirk. I'm sorry to say that this ship is dead, without weapons and shields are rapidly dropping. Most of the senior crew is dead. We have lost all visual capabilities with you. I have come to the conclusion that we need to make a sacrifice. I'm now asking you, Captain Jean-Luc Picard, to take what is left of my crew that is going to evacuate. Then, I will take this ship, and smash into the Borg and _Goa'uld _fleets, giving you a chance to escape."

"Wait, there must be another way!" Picard yelled.

Unknown to Picard, Captain Kirk looked at the audio relay with a sort of sad determination.

"Good-bye, Picard… It's been fun."

Then the audio was gone, as Captain James T. Kirk took a final stand.

Inside of the burning _Enterprise A_, Captain America was thrown into a wall by the force of the latest volley of enemy fire.

He felt as he hit the wall that his left wrist and several ribs cracked on impact. He fell to the ground with a groan. He could taste blood trickling down his mouth. He looked up, which at the moment felt like trying to lift a truck.

He saw Johnny Storm, also known as the Human Torch of the Fantastic Four, was laying sprawled down the corridor.

Not far from Johnny lay mutants Nightcrawler and Rogue, members of the X-Men, along with Dr. Daniel Jackson of SG-1.

Dr. Jackson was trying to lift to lift himself up, but kept falling back to the floor.

The other three were unconscious.

Cap couldn't let anything happen to them… he couldn't. Groaning, he crawled closer and closer towards the three.

Fire was spreading everywhere; walls and ceilings were collapsing…

He was inches away from Nightcrawler when a huge fire exploded next to Johnny.

"Johnny!" Cap screamed, but he was forced to watch as, as silent as a predator, the fire made the ceiling collapse, falling on the still-unconscious Johnny Storm.

Cap closed his eyes in grief for a moment. But then he opened them back up. There was nothing he could do for Johnny, but if he moved quickly enough he might be able to save Rogue, Jackson, and Nightcrawler…

"No, Jim, you can't do this!" McCoy yelled at Captain Kirk.

Kirk gestured to the ships. "Do you see those? If I don't do it, we _all _will die, as well as every other being in existence!"

Then he looked sideways, as the fire began to spread farther. Then he looked down at the bodies of Sulu, Chekov, and Uhura. He couldn't believe that they were dead… that their luck that had always been there had finally run out… The _Enterprise _had been dealt a losing hand by fate.

None of them spoke. None of them needed to. They were all thinking the same thing. Then Spock and McCoy stood up. "I think I speak for all of us, including those who are now dead, when I say that we will follow you, even if it means we will join the dead ourselves." Spock acknowledged.

Kirk looked at his two crewmembers in slight shock, but also something else... he had almost _expected _it. Kirk realized, not for the first time, how honored he was to have friends like the people who were standing before him.

Then Kirk said his final words to the crew through the internal audio relay. "Scottie, get as many people transported off this ship as you can, and then go with them. It's been a pleasure serving with you."

Then he closed the communicator.

"Shields down to six percent, captain."

Then Kirk looked at the enemies. With the original _Enterprise _already as good as dead, Kirk would at least take as many evil beings with them as he could.

The fire had now almost engulfed them, and Kirk could feel the heat burning through his uniform.

Then he put his hand up, and moved it foreword.

"Let's go, Spock." Then they started their path that could only end with their deaths...

Anubis watched as one of the ships started forward.

"_Where is it heading_?" He demanded from the pilot.

But the pilot had a horrified look on his face; a look that Anubis knew could only mean one thing. The ship was going to ram them.

It was too close to try to move away, and as it was closing in. All that was visible through the viewscreen was the giant hull of the ship.

"_Good-bye, Picard_," Picard heard Kirk say, and then the communicator was cut. Picard turned quickly to Data. "Q, Beam them over here NOW!"

But Q was still knocked out, and Watcher was trying to block one of the Borg beams. The ordinary humans were on their own.

Data, with his quicker-then-light reflexes, pushed buttons on his controls.

Carter, Teal'c and O'Neill looked in horror at the ship that held their fourth comrade.

O'Neill put a comforting hand on Carter's shoulder.

"Don't worry about Daniel, Sam," O'Neill said, though not entirely believing it himself, "he's always been a fighter; he'll get through this."

"Mr. O'Brien, beam as many as you can out of the _Enterprise_!" Picard ordered.

O'Brien's voice came quickly.

"Beaming up, sir…"

The Thing, Mr. Fantastic, and the Invisible Girl watched from Ten-Forward as the _Enterprise _started it's decent towards death.

What had happened to Johnny?

Cap finally was able to grab both Rogue, Jackson Nightcrawler. Suddenly, Cap heard the dreaded sound of the ceiling collapsing. With the last ounce of strength he had, he threw himself over the bodies of Rogue and Nightcrawler, hoping to save them a few precious seconds.

But the impact of death never came.

Instead, he felt a tingling sensation as his, as well as the other's, molecules began to un-form…

Even as the hull of the _Enterprise _started to slam into the front of his ship, Anubis let out a shriek of anger and rage.

The next second, Anubis never made another sound again…

For his last few seconds of consciousness, Kirk smiled as he saw and heard the familiar transportation sound. Picard had been able to save at least Spock and McCoy.

Kirk's smile then froze, as the flames and smoke did their dirty work in his body. The always-shining light in Kirk's eyes disappeared, just as the shearing of metal destroyed the bridge by the impact…

The senior crew of the _Enterprise E _watched in admiration and awe, the starship _Enterprise A_ collided into the _Goa'uld _mothership.

The collision went in almost slow motion, as the_ Enterprise _got closer and closer towards its intended target. Then, in a moment of awe, the ships collided.

Both ships exploded in a giant fireball, filling more space than Picard could make out.

The fireball caught the other _Goa'uld _ships and the Borg cube in a giant wave of energy.

The Borg stopped their attack on the _Enterprise E_ to stop the fireball from destroying their ship.

"Did you get them?" Picard asked O'Brien through his communicator.

O'Brien answered, but he sounded cheerless. "I… I got all that I could. When… when you get a chance, I- I think that you should come down here."  
"Understood," Picard replied, and then put his hand up. "Get us out of here, Mr. Data."

Data nodded, his face not turned to Picard.

Picard stood up. Riker stood up beside him.

"You have the con, Number One," Picard said to Riker. Riker nodded, and Picard walked into the turbolift.

"Transporter room," Picard said, and the doors closed, as the only _Enterprise_ left in space started to continue in the universe that 'no one has gone before…'

Picard walked towards the transporter room, along with Wolverine, Spider-man, Cassidy, and Batman; those who wanted to go with him.

The five people stepped into the transportation room, and what they saw made them stop dead in their tracks. There was a depressingly small amount of survivors from the original _Enterprise_… and many of the heroes put there didn't survive, either.

"How many go out?" Picard let out, looking at O'Brien for statistics.

"Fifty-nine… out of two hundred and twenty-three," And then he looked even sadder. "And seven of the ten heroes made it."

Then he pointed to one of the crew survivors, and Picard felt like he had all the air pulled forcefully out of him.

The only one who made it from the senior bridge crew was Spock. Even Scottie didn't make it. He must have stayed at his post until the very end.

Spock was covered with black burns on his face, and was fighting the guards with all the strength he had, muttering incoherently.

Wolverine came over to help the security calm Spock down, but was totally amazed that Spock was almost as strong, if not more so, than him.

"No! Release me, I must go back!" Spock exclaimed, trying to break out of Wolverine's iron grip.

"Spock… there is nothing left of your ship." Picard felt as if he was undergoing torture himself, giving this news to Spock.

"No, I must get away from here!"

"No, Spock; we need you, now more than ever! We need your logic when we get to the Line!"

Spock stopped fighting Wolverine's grip, and stood there; not making a sound. Picard knew what Spock must be feeling. Picard had once witnessed his own crew's "death," and knew what a terrible loss that it was, however brief the period was.  
"Spock… if we don't get to the Line, _everyone _will die." Picard said softly to Spock.

Spock looked up at Picard.

Even though he had never met this Starfleet captain, Spock felt that he was somehow… connected to him. But just that fleeting feeling was enough for Spock to trust this captain. Spock nodded, and Wolverine slowly let go of him. Spock quickly composed himself, and bowed slightly to Picard. "I apologize for my outburst, it will not happen again."

While Spock and Picard were talking, Batman went up to the hero survivors. He saw Captain America, who looked bruised and bloody from the damage the ship had taken.

He was limping, and it looked like he couldn't stand up by himself.

Cap was sitting next to Daniel Jackson, Nightcrawler, and Rogue. Looking around, Cap saw the other hero survivors were Supergirl, the Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Archangel, along with Admiral Kirk.

Batman slowly walked up to Captain American, and put a reassuring hand on the other hero's shoulder.

"It's good to see you're alive."

But Captain America sadly moved Batman's hand.

"I was only one; many of the others are dead…" Then he turned so that Batman could not see his face. "Some of whom were my friends."

Batman let Captain America's brush-off go, as he understood the guilt of what the hero must be feeling. He had felt the same way when his parents were murdered before his eyes.

Always wondering… always thinking "_Why did you choose me to live, and kill the ones closest to me_?" But the whole idea could fit in just five small words.

"_Why couldn't _I_ have died_?"

Batman could tell that was what was bothering Captain America, and he knew that the best way to help him was to let him heal on his own. It was the only way to live with the kind of job that they had applied for.

"If you need someone to talk to…" Batman said, but Captain America put a hand up, not looking at the Dark Knight. "I won't need to," He said, and then walked away, leaving Batman where he stood.

From behind Cap, he heard a familiar female voice yell "Cap, wait!"

He turned, and saw to his grief that Sue Richards, along with the Thing and Mr. Richards, were running to him. Sue got to him, breathing heavily.

"When- When you were on the ship… did you see Johnny?"

Cap nodded slowly and forlornly.

Sue's eyes began to water.

"Was he…?"

Again, Cap nodded.

"I'm sorry… there was nothing I could do…"

But Sue didn't hear him. She began to sob.

Reed came beside her, and put his hands around her.

Cap didn't know what to say. He knew that it was partly his fault that they had lost a family member. He could have saved Johnny if he had been able to move faster… but he didn't. Not knowing what to do, Cap did all he thought he could do.

He walked away.

"Daniel!" Carter, who had just come into the room with O'Neill and Teal'c, threw herself at Daniel, hugging him fiercely. Daniel groaned.

"Careful, Sam," said Daniel, but couldn't help smiling. "I really can't deal with that just yet."

"I am glad that you are unharmed, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you."

O'Neill nodded to the turbolift.

"Come on, Daniel, let's go to the bridge."

The battle was now having a free-for-all battle between the _Enterprise E_, the Borg, the rogue _Goa'uld _ships, and the Death Star. All firing at each other, not actually seeing, or caring, who they hit.

"Fire the weapon, my apprentice." Palpatine ordered, as the vast space-battle continued to unfold in front of them.

"At which ship, master?" Vader inquired.

Palpatine smiled evilly. "_All _of them…"

Dr. Doom watched as Dooku, Vader, Palpatine, and Maul were transfixed on attacking.

"_If I want to take control, I will have to do it soon_…"

"Captain, I am getting immense energy readings from the round spaceship," Data said, transfixed on the readings on his controls.  
"That could only mean one thing…" Luke Skywalker started to say, but Picard finished the sentence for him, "The Death Star is going to fire their primary weapon…"

The green ray shot from the giant Death Star, and slammed into the last remaining _Goa'uld _ships. The ships immediately exploded in a blast of light.

"Holy #!" Wolverine swore, as the_ Enterprise_ E watched the green death ray enveloped the remaining fleet of _Goa'uld _ships. .

"What kind of powers does that ship have…?" Picard asked out loud.

Jack O'Neill, who was standing next to Picard, said solemnly, "Picard, I can't even begin to tell you what this means. In our universe, the _Goa'uld _is the most dangerous threat. Now…"

Picard finished for him after O'Neill trailed off. "…if they could be so easily defeated by that energy ray, what could that mean for us?"

O'Neill nodded, and they continued to watch…

Darth Maul looked stonily at the other Siths around him. Giving no inclination of his thoughts through his body movements, Darth Maul's mind had been working on an act of treachery, one that would make him the _only_ leader of the Sith. His hand gingerly touched the middle of his two-edged lightsaber that hung from his belt. Then he made his decision.

Dr. Doom saw Maul's face.

Though hard to catch, he saw a flicker in the black eyes, one that he knew from experience were the eyes of the calm before the storm. Dr. Doom knew that Maul was going to act. As Maul's eyes were fixed on the other Sith Lords, Dr. Doom carefully backtracked out of the room.

"_I will still have my control, but now is not the most prudent_." He thought, until he got to his ship in the docking port. He activated his ship on, and flew it out of the docking bay…

"What…?" Count Dooku said, hearing the immediate hum that occurred when Maul activated the lightsaber.

That was all Dooku said, or was able to say, before the crimson blade cleaved through his shoulder down to the side of his waist. With a shocked look locked on his face, Dooku's torso fell away from the rest of his body, and both parts fell onto the ground with a sickening crunch. The whole action took less than a fraction of a second. Not waiting with the one death, Maul went after Vader and Palpatine.

Vader's lightsaber had come to life the moment that he had heard the noise of Maul's lightsaber, and now Vader was the one to attack first.

The three blades swung into the air, as Maul and Vader went head-on. "You cannot win, cripple," Maul sneered, "I am the _ultimate_ evil, the _ultimate _apprentice… the _ultimate _Sith lord."

Vader fought even harder, his blade twirling with grace and efficiency. "Then you know, Darth Maul," Vader replied, "that there is not enough room for _two _Sith lords."

Darth Maul smiled. "Exactly, Vader…" he said, and slammed his lightsaber hilt into Vader's helmet.

Then with a quick thrust, Maul slid his lightsaber through Vader's chest. Metallic sparks flew into the air, as Maul's lightsaber went clear through Vader's body. Then with another thrust, Vader's helmet fell to the ground, cloven in two.

Then Darth Maul turned towards his former master…

"Good bye, Vader," Dr. Doom said, as he activated his engine, and the small, sleek ship escaped from the hatch, "May you rest forever in pieces…"

"Now it is just you and me, master." Maul said.

Sidious looked carefully at his former apprentice. Darth Maul was slightly surprised to see that Sidious did not look shocked, or even worried. In fact, was it possible that Sidious was… smiling?

"I always knew that of all my apprentices, you would be the one to challenge me, Maul," Sidious said, in that calm, powerful voice of his, "and, somehow, I still thought that it would happen after you were killed. It just seemed like a force of nature, unbending. Death wouldn't stop it."

"Then you will learn that you were correct." Maul replied, and then threw his lightsaber at Sidious's head.

But faster than Maul had ever seen, Sidious pulled out a lightsaber, and slashed Maul's lightsaber away, cutting it in two pieces.

Both pieces fell to the ground in front of Maul, both smoking.

"You really thought that I would train someone that was me equal or better, Maul?" Sidious asked. "I know that is what you thought, but you will now learn how much of a mistake it was…"

Sidious then jumped towards Maul, who was for a moment shocked at the old man's agility. It was a mistake that he had made in the past, one that he had died from. And now he died again…

"Look!" Spider-Man said, pointing to the Death Star. As the Death Star's weapon started to fire, the mega-Borg ship suddenly fired their weapon at the Death Star…

Sidious looked at the dead bodies of all three of his apprentices. "Now to finish…" Sidious started to say, when the ship suddenly rocked.  
"No…" He said in shock and dismay, just as the Death Star disintegrated in a shimmer of sparks…

The _Enterprise _went into warp speed, and Jokotus watched them.

Did they really think that they could escape him? The thought in itself was highly amusing. But they would be dead soon anyway, so why waste time that could be better used looking for the Line. There would be time later for… amusement.

Dr. Doom laughed. "That's one less threat to worry about." He said, as his ship flew fully cloaked under the _Enterprise_…

Picard and Admiral Kirk watched as they went deeper into the Line universe. "I always wondered if I was going to die while on duty, how I would go down." Then he smiled sadly. "At least I know now."

Picard knew that Kirk was just trying to lighten up the situation, but inside he was just as traumatized as the others.

"I was there… on the ship…"

Picard looked at Admiral Kirk.

"I should have done something… _anything_, to save the ship. But I…"

Kirk's voice trailed off.

At this point, holo-Q and holo-Watcher had joined inside the _Enterprise_.

Picard had told them what had happened to the ill-fated original _Enterprise_.

Q was surprised, but he didn't seem as sad as everyone else.  
At one point, Kirk started yelling at Q. "What's the matter with you, don't you understand that they are really dead?!"

But then Q dropped a bomb on all of them:

"No, they aren't really dead."

"WHAT?!"

Then Q sighed. "Try and think about this concept with your low-evolutionary-scale brains. Whoever gets to the Line first can change anything that they want. If we, as in the good guys, get to the Line first, the time/space continuum will right itself. Everything will go back to as it was before this. The dead will be alive again, but with no memory.

Another thing is the beings that actually _get _to the Line _will_ remember everything that happened, and will be sent to their own universes with their memories intact.

"But if we don't get to the Line first, it won't matter who dies or not, because the Borg will wipe the beings they don't like from existence."

When the younger Spock heard that, he worked even harder to help.

Major Carter was looking at the inside of _the Prometheus_ when MacGyver came in. Carter looked up and smiled at him. "How are you doing?" MacGyver asked, leaning on one of the controls next to her. Carter shrugged. "As best as can be expected with the situation." She looked back at her work, as she was quadruple-checking all systems, so that they wouldn't surprise them in battle. She turned back to MacGyver, when she noticed that he wasn't moving.

"Do you want something?" She asked slowly. MacGyver shrugged is a similar way that O'Neill always did.

"Well, nothing really, but…" Then he looked uncomfortable. "Well… I wondered what O'Neill's relationship is with you."

Carter looked oddly at MacGyver for a second, and then coughed. "Well… I would say that it is strictly professional, but… but for a few times that he has shown me a little different treatment then the other girls that he knows."

MacGyver just looked at her with a strange look in his eyes; not a knowing one, but one that showed that he knew kind of what O'Neill thought.

"Why do you ask?" Carter asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

MacGyver smiled. "Well… just think-" He started to stand up, and go towards the _Prometheus_'s exit, and as he did started to speak very fast, "-that you're adorable, and I wondered O'Neill thought, since he's been around you for years, and I only a few hours."

Then, smiling, MacGyver quickly ran out of the ship, letting Carter ponder her thoughts, which MacGyver was sure centered on the real thoughts and feelings of Jack O'Neill.

Chief Engineer Geordie La Forge looked out the window at the Ten-Foreword lounge. It was getting even more beautiful as they got farther and farther into the Line universe. He really was satisfied at how his new eyes worked, they way that they showed him things that he had never had the ability to see when he was growing up. He remembered at time that nothing in the galaxy could help him see.

Times have sure changed.

In the corner of his eye, he saw someone sit on the chair opposite him. He looked over, and saw Dr. Strange come sit next to him.

"You need something, Dr. Strange?" Geordie asked, looking at the mystic hero.

Dr. Strange smiled. "I think that it is actually vise versa, don't you?"

La Forge turned shocked at Dr. Strange. "How did you…?"

"I have the powers to see when I am needed. Do you want to talk about it with me?"

La Forge rubbed the back of his neck. "Um… Well, I guess that I'm as scared as everyone else is, really."  
But Dr. Strange shook his head. "No, that's not it. You have something that hurts your soul that even passes the others fear, something that told me, out of all the beings on the ship, _you _were the one in need of friendly understanding."

La Forge thought for a moment. "Well… All that has bothered me is that…" He gestured to the galaxy, "… _This _is where I will die: in space…without a wife….without a family. _That_ is what bothers me."

Dr. Strange nodded in a knowing way. "You need to have confidence in yourself. You need to have confidence in your friends, in your fellow officers, in your adopted family."

Smiling, the doctor got up from the chair. "Ponder my words well; they might give you some comfort in the trying times ahead." Then he walked away, and La Forge turned back to the rainbow galaxy.

Dr. Strange was in the turbolift going up to the bridge when he suddenly fell to the floor in pain. He felt a magical presence on the ship that he had never expected to feel.

"It… it can't be…" He thought.

But it was true. His magical detection was never wrong, though now he truly wished it was.

Dormommu was on the ship.

Picard was looking at the preliminary reports on the new galaxy when the turbolift opened, revealing Dr. Strange.

"Captain, he's here!" The magician uttered, looking wildly at each of Picard's crew in extreme paranoia.

"What?" Picard said.

"_Who_ is here?" Riker asked, getting up from his chair.

"Stay away!" Dr. Strange said to Riker, putting his hands up in fighting stance. "Don't come any closer!"  
"What is the meaning of this?!" Picard ordered from the magician doctor.

But Strange just stared wildly at one crewman to another. "Where are you!?" He yelled, as his hands started to charge in unnatural light. "Come out and face me!"

Picard watched surprised as Worf got up from his post. That was when Picard noticed Worf's eyes.

They were as red as fire.

"_Do you really think that you can defeat me without hurting them_?" Worf sneered, gesturing with his left hand at the crew. His voice could not have been more different from Worf's real voice.

"Whoever, or whatever, you are; get off my ship!" Picard ordered, and his voice indicated that he was the one in charge. But the being was not intimidated in the least. Instead it laughed as if Picard was a great joke. "_Puny little human, do you really think that you can order me to do anything that I do not wish to do_?"

Worf brought his hands up, and shot a red plasma firebolt at Picard. Dr. Strange jumped into the path of it, while raising his left hand. A green energy bolt shot from his hand, engulfing the red plasma.

"You cannot win, Dormommu," Dr. Strange said.

"_You have seen that we are too evenly matched, Dr. Strange. And by the time there is a victor to this confrontation, your little friends will be dead. You cannot save them all_."  
And as if to prove his point, he turned and fired a red bolt at Green Arrow and Spider-man.

Spider-Man saw his life flash before his eyes as the bolt of deadly energy came towards him. He couldn't move. He failed everyone. He failed Aunt May. He failed Mary Jane. He failed the universe…

Suddenly, Spider-Man felt something slam into his side. He fell to the ground with a grunt. Looking up, he saw that Green Arrow had pushed him out of harm's way.

Green Arrow raised his bow, but it gave him no protection.

Green Arrow screamed as the bolt hit him, and then, in the course of less than a second, disintegrated in a puff of smoke.

Dr. Strange ran forward towards the murderer, but Dormommu shot another spell at Strange's feet, holding him in place.

Wonder Woman, who had been standing not far from Green Arrow, screamed in fury. "You monster!" She cried, and flew straight at Dormommu. But Dormommu raised his hands again, and shot another bolt at her.

Wonder Woman raised her arms, and the bolt was deflected from her magic bracelets, sending them back at Dormommu. Dormommu deflected the bolt with another spell, sending it towards Batman.

Batman saw the bolt coming, and knew that even if he tried to move, he wouldn't make it.

Suddenly, a metal shield, clad in the colors of America, came in front of the bolt.

The shield deflected the bolt, and this time hit the unsuspecting Dormommu, who had turned his back on Batman to fight with Wonder Woman. The red bolt hit Dormommu in the small of his back, and Dormommu screeched. His Worf impersonation changed into the real guise of Dormommu, and then his body started to turn from fire-red to black. Dormommu's features started to melt, and then with one final cream, his whole body melted into nothingness.

The spell that had taken hold of Dr. Strange evaporated, and Dr. Strange fell heavily on the ground. Batman, Riker, and Captain America ran towards him, and slowly helped him up.

Picard went up to Dr. Strange. "Is he really dead?"

Dr. Strange nodded. "Fortunately, he used his more deadly spells." He looked at the smoking area. "It proved to be his undoing."

Then he walked on his own, and went over to Wonder Woman. "You were very brave to stand up to him like that. It was… well, very brave."

She nodded, but Dr. Strange saw that the death of Green Arrow had been a hard blow for her to take. "Remember that when we get to the Line, he will never have died."

Wonder Woman nodded again, but she still looked grief-stricken. But she tried to smile, and nodded to Dr. Strange. "_Thank you_," she said in a whisper.

"Computer, locate Security Chief Commander Worf." Picard said to the computer.

"_Commander Worf is in his quarters_."

"Riker, send someone down there immediately!" Picard ordered.

Riker, Spider-man, Wolverine, and two security men went into the turbolift.

"Deck nine," Riker said, and the turbolift closed.

After a few minutes, Picard heard his communicator chirp. "Did you find Worf?" He inquired.

Riker's voice came in, and but the sound of his voice, Worf must be in pretty bad shape.

"It looks like Dormommu used less deadly force on Worf then he did on us. Worf is alive."

"Escort him to the sickbay, and then meet me in my ready room." Picard said, and then looked at where, not three minutes ago, Dormommu stood.

"_What other surprises will we see before this is over_?" Picard thought, and then walked into his ready room.

Ten minutes later, Wolverine was walking towards sickbay to see Worf when he heard a huge crash.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE _NOW_, DOCTOR!" He heard from a deep male voice from the sickbay, and another crash. A glass bowl came rolling out of the room and fell with a clatter at Wolverine's feet.

Wolverine smiled slightly. He walked into sickbay, and saw that the doctor had backed away from Worf, who was strapped down. The doctor, a balding man in a standard Starfleet uniform, was trying to calm the massive Klingon down. "Now, Mr. Worf, you must control yourself. It's the doctor's orders that you stay here until you have fully recovered…"

Worf growled again, and tried to break out of his restraints.

Then the doctor saw Wolverine come in.

The man immediately put an irritable and impatient look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked, trying to sound polite but failing miserably. "I came to see Worf here," Wolverine said, looking at the Klingon.

The doctor huffed. "Well, you might as well move along, because I will not allow non-medical personnel in this room…" Just then, Dr. Crusher came in from the back of the room. She smiled at Wolverine.

Then she turned to the other doctor.

"Is there a problem?" She asked, but not very nicely.

"Well, this man, who is _obviously _not medical personnel, is trying to visit with my patient," And then the man had a look of horror, "at _non-visiting hours_! Can you believe his nerve…?"

But Crusher didn't let him finish. Instead, she just said simply, "End program."  
To Wolverine's shock, the male doctor shimmered, as if he was not even real, and then disappeared.

"I hate that # thing." Dr. Crusher muttered, but then put on a cool face, and turned to Wolverine.

"You may visit now," She said. "I have just changed the visiting hours."  
Then she walked out of sickbay.

Wolverine came over to Worf's bed, and sat heavily in the chair next to him. "Here, if you promise not to run away, I will get rid of those straps." He said, in a slight taunting voice.

Worf huffed, but still nodded. Wolverine extended the three foot-long claws in his left hand and cut the straps on Worf's right hand. Then Worf pulled off the other strap.

"Thank you," Worf stated.

Then they started to talk.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

On the bridge of the _Enterprise E_ was the main crew, including Q, SG-1, General Hammond, Wonder Woman, both Spocks, Admiral Kirk, Admiral McCoy, Scottie, Black Dagger, Batman, most of the X-Men, MacGyver, Professor Xaviar, Captain America, Supergirl, Superman, Martian Manhunter, the Flash, the Fantastic Four, Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Luke Skywalker, along with Wolverine and Worf, who had just come in.

"So we have scanned, and we cannot find the Line?" Picard asked Data, who nodded.

"It is also a parallel situation with the Borg. It is very unusual that we have not come across the Borg since the battle on the asteroid."

Picard looked at Q. "Do _you _have any idea where the Line is, now that we have found its universe."

Q shrugged. "Hey, I _told _you that we would be ad-libbing it up to this point. Even_ I_ have no idea what to look for."

Data's head cocked. "Sir, I have come across some peculiar energy readings."  
Picard came over to Data's console, and looked at it carefully. The readings were off the chart, and nothing had ever been able to do that in the known universe. But on the other hand, they were not _in _a known universe.

"Where is it coming from?" Q asked out loud to no one in particular, looking at the viewscreen.

Then they all saw it.

A rupture in space, a bright-blue portal that lay right within their grasp. But the hole was too small for their ship.

"Now how are we supposed to get in there?" O'Neill asked, "Make the ship go on a diet?"

"Look down there," Q said, pointing to a point in front of the portal.

"Magnify," Picard ordered.

The viewscreen zoomed in, showing a multi-colored path, which went right into the portal.

"If I am not very much mistaken, I think that we are to simply… walk into it," Q said.

"WHAT!" O'Neill spluttered, staring at Q as if he had just turned to Bill Clinton.

"Just what I said," Q said again, "I think we are supposed to walk on that path to get inside."

"Will we be able to breathe in there?" Picard asked, looking at Q.

"Let me check." Q said.

He snapped his fingers, was gone for a moment, and then reappeared again.

"It's exactly your air type," Q said.

Picard looked at the group.  
"Well, who's going in?"

"Pull to slow," Dr. Doom said to the computer. He stood up, while donning a thin material on his suit.

"Activate..." he said, as he disappeared under the indivisibility device…

The away team beamed down to the path; the group consisted of a fully-armed Picard, Data, Riker, and Worf, as well as the remaining X-Men, The three Fantastic Four members, SG-1, Black Dagger, Dr. Strange, Q, Superman, the Flash, Martian Manhunter, Supergirl, Batman, Captain America, Spider-Man, Anakin and Luke Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn, and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The ground was a bluish gold, and it felt like walking on a cloud.

"It just can't be that easy, can it?" O'Neill asked, as they walked closer and closer. "Things that involve the fate of all matter in the universe usually aren't as easy as taking a short walk."

Suddenly, they heard noises coming up the path.

"You had to say it, didn't you?" Carter muttered, raising her zat gun.

"What was it?" Wolverine asked, but no one answered.

Then they saw the owners of the unearthly snarling.

They were like nothing any of them had ever seen; creatures that looked like they had spawned from hell.

They were indescribable.

They were ultimate evil.

All stared in horror at them. "They must be creatures that the Line had kept in check until it stopped."

Then the creatures attacked by a full-frontal assault.

Cassidy, who had gotten his symbiote back for this trip, let the symbiote flow through him, covering his body yet again with the mask of death. Roaring, Carnage slashed and cut into the creatures, using every weapon he could think of.

But the problem with the fight was that the pathway they were walking on had no rails. Gambit was fighting with one of the creatures hand-to-hand, when the both toppled off the edge.

"NO!" Jean yelled, trying to grab Gambit telekinetically. She pulled him back from the edge, and safely back to the path.

Spider-man webbed and kicked the creatures, knocking them to Captain America, who knocked them off the path.

"We make quite a team, huh, wing-head?" Spider-Man said, smashing his elbow into one of the creatures behind him, knocking it over.

"Don't push your luck, Spider-Man," Captain America replied, but smiling just the same.

Data ducked as one of the creatures fired a deadly-looking energy bolt at him. The bolt slammed into three of the other creatures, evaporating them.

"Now I do believe that you would rather not do that again," Data said, covering the distance between him and the creature within seconds, and slammed his metal fist through the creature's midsection. The creature fell dead.

Superman, Batman, Supergirl and Wonder Woman fought together, each making precise moves that killed on contact.

Dr. Strange cast spells of freeze and fire, knocking hundreds of creatures into oblivion.

Picard fought alongside Riker, but was looking at everyone who was fighting and dying.

Cyclops was having the most effectiveness of them all, because his red beam cut into the creatures like butter.

"Jean, duck!" yelled Cyclops, hitting one that was behind her.

Wolverine, Teal'c, and Worf let out warrior cries, as together they attacked all at once. With Teal'c's staff, Worf's fury, and Wolverine's claws, they were able to kill dozens of the creatures per second.  
Carnage grabbed one by the head by driving his claws where a human's brain would be, and made it crash into another, knocking both creatures off the edge.

Black Dagger pulled out his huge sword _Excalibur_, and battled with two of the creatures. He slammed one of his swords at the left one's head, dismembering it. But the right one grabbed Black Dagger's head, and threw him off the path. Black Dagger grabbed the creature's leg.

"I'm not leaving yet!" Black Dagger yelled, and with precise movements lifted himself up by using the creature's balance, and then throwing the creature over the edge.

Q was trying to stop them with his powers, but they had little effect on them. But the creatures were not able to hurt him, so Q just kept attacking.

Then Picard saw the first casualty.

Jean Grey, while trying to lift Obi-Wan from being thrown off the ledge, didn't see the creature that slammed into her from behind, who drove its claws into her back. Jean's eyes for a moment caught those of her lover, Cyclops. Then her eyes rolled back, and Cyclops could feel her physic connection with him snap as she died.

"NO, JEAN, NO!" Cyclops screamed, and then he, too, was grabbed from behind, and the creature snapped him in two.

The creature discarded the broken body of the leader of the X-Men over the edge of the cliff, as if the man had been nothing but a nuisance.

"Regroup!" Picard yelled, as more and more of them were dying. "Get on this side!"

Then the absolute worst happened.

All of them looked up, as did the creatures, as the hovering form of the Borg Mega-Cube appeared from lightspeed…

MacGyver, Hammond, Bones McCoy, Admiral Kirk, and the X-Men Nightcrawler, Colossus, Archangel, and Professor Xaviar, along with the ensigns that were still on the ship, watched as the Borg ship loomed over them. "Well… this is it." MacGyver said, and then turned to the others.

McCoy nodded. "I hope that the others get that #& Line fixed before the bad guys do." Then they watched as the Borg ship stopped right in front of them.

Jokotus looked at the enemy ship. Fighting it was irrelevant. All that was relevant was getting to the Line. In so doing, the enemy ship will be irrelevant, along with everything else. But then Jokotus decided differently. He didn't care if he didn't need to… all he cared about was having some fun.

And at that moment, fun was to destroy the ship.

He fired at the ship…

"They're firing!" Ensign Davidson, staring wide-eyed as the ball of pure destruction headed towards them. It hit them, and chaos ruled.

The ship then stopped rocking.

"Damage report," Kirk demanded.

"Shields down to sixty-three percent!"

Xaviar looked at his men. "Even if we stop them; we will still be erased from this part of reality."

McCoy nodded. "I get it. Since it won't matter what happens to us; let's give those # one # of a fight! Let's take a page out of old Kirk's book. It's collision time!"

"Wait!"

McCoy turned about and saw that MacGyver was shaking his head.

"What's the matter?"

"I have a better idea. Major Carter and I were working on something that, if hit in the correct stop on the Borg ship, could destroy it."

McCoy looked carefully at MacGyver. "Go on."

MacGyver quickly plowed on. "But the only problem was that we didn't have a way to aim it. But if we are going to die anyway, why don't we plow this ship into the Borg cube and destroy both?"

Admiral Kirk pressed his communicator. "Can we transport at all?"

Chief O'Brien's voice replied. "No, transporter power is gone; the last attack took out all power."

Kirk looked at MacGyver, and then smiled in his roguish way. "Let's do it…"

The _Enterprise E_ started to get faster and faster, and then, with a giant smack, the _Enterprise_ collided with the side of the Borg ship.

"_Excellent_…" Jokotus said, as he saw the _Enterprise_'s plan. Then Jokotus beamed down to the path, along with only two hundred of the thousands of Borg still on the ship…

In those last few seconds of confusion, both the Borg mega-cube and the _Enterprise E_ exploded.

"We need to get to the Line!" Picard yelled. Even Q was being pushed back.

Then when all the away team was not fighting, the creatures stopped. It was like they didn't see the people as a threat when they were a certain distance from the Line.

"We need to get through somehow, but how?"

Then Carnage, Gambit, and Black Dagger stood up. "We'll go and distract them. Your job is to just get to the Line." Carnage said, and then the four heroes ran towards the creatures.

The others immediately ran towards the end of the path, and Picard turned and saw Carnage and Black Dagger die fighting, with the huge numbers of creatures bearing down on them. Gambit stood and fought the longest, even when the creatures surrounded him.

Then with one final yell, he, too, disappeared from all human view.

"Hurry, captain!" Picard heard Riker say behind him.

Picard tore his eyes from the heroes' sacrifice, and followed the others down the path. But suddenly, over two hundred Borg beamed out of nowhere, right in front of them. The Borg realized what was in front of them, and the race for dominance began…

"Faster!" Major Carter yelled, running faster.

They could now see the end of the path, but the Borg were in their way. Data jumped over to them, and slammed his fist into one, creating a domino-like reaction, knocking over twenty of them off the path.

Then they ran.

Picard could see now what the end of the path looked like. It was a blue mirror, and the inside of it was different then out here.

"Just a little bit more…" Picard muttered. Some of the people fell before they could get there, including Storm. Then the Borg jumped, and so did the heroes.

The Borg got there first.

There was a flash of light, and then everything went black for all civilization…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

**Somewhere, and yet nowhere**

Everyone that had been on the Path was nowhere. They could feel nothing, see nothing, and hear nothing. But their consciousnesses were all alive.

Picard could start to feel himself coming back to reality, and then, with a giant plop, everything was back as it was.

Picard could see that everyone was waking up. The only one who had never fallen was Data, who was too busy looking at his tricorder for anomalies.

Q suddenly appeared, and just looked at everyone. "Now how is this possible?" Q said, shocked. "The Borg had gotten to the Line first, why are we still here?"

Data answered. "Captain, I believe that since we had been partly emerged into the Line when the Borg went in with entirety, the changes that the Borg made had no effect on us.

"It seems close to what happened with us when the Borg went back to the first contact to space. The temporal wake protected us then, and it appears to have done the same now."

Picard looked out at the other side of the mirror, and horror of what the Borg had changed the universe to filled him. The Borg were everywhere, thousands upon thousands of ships. And if there were that many Borg in just _this_ universe… Picard didn't want to dwell on that terrible thought.

Instead, Picard called out. "Find out how many made it through."

Worf came up to Picard. "We lost many of the group."

Picard could see that, of the original away team, there were only twenty-three people left. The X-Men, except for Wolverine, were all dead, along with Reed and Sue Richards.

The Thing was struggling with Wolverine to get out of the Line.

"They're still back there; I've got to help them!" The Thing was yelling.

Picard looked at where they all were. It was unlike anything that he had ever seen before. The world that they had stumbled upon was indescribable. It was like seeing a rainbow, and trying to explain its beauty to a blind person. The place was like a huge cavern, with every part of it glittering with an unknown color. The glitter reflected off of the others, creating a light when there was no light.

As the people walked in, they came to the end of the pathway. It ended with a path being there, and then it wasn't.

Riker looked around. "Great… now what do we do?"

Q came up behind Picard. "Take a look down, Picard." He said with such awe that Picard had never heard from the obnoxious omnipotent being before.

Picard looked down, and gasped. When the others heard him, they looked down. And there was the Borg.

And there was the Line.

It was beautiful. The Line was a giant circular entity, over forty feet high and twenty feet long. It was made of some of the most beautiful colors that any of them had ever seen. Some of the colors that were known were silver, gold, brass, copper; and then some that were too beautiful to be named. But even with all the splendor, the Line still looked… dead.

The Borg had surrounded it, as locusts to a blooming rose. Batman saw the Joker there also, as one of the Borg.

And even Batman had to admit that the Joker was much more horrifying as an insane Borg then an insane human.

"Q, can we take the Borg down without damaging the Line further?" Riker asked.

Q studied the Borg for a moment.

Due to the fact that the Borg were just standing there, Picard guessed that since they had already taken over the Line, they were just sitting there since they had nothing else to do at the moment.

Q shook his head. "There are less then thirty of us, and there are more than two hundred of them: two hundred emotional, insane-but-at-the-same-time-logical Borg, which in my book is not an appealing combination."

"I don't think that we would stand a chance against them."

Dr. Strange looked at the Line entity. It wasn't dead, but only dormant, and only until someone, excuse the crude phrase, 'turned it back on.'

Dr. Strange smiled, and Q saw it.

"What are you grinning at, Magic-man?" He scoffed.

Dr. Strange smiled again, and pointed to the Borg. "I think that we can_ use_ their emotions against them. Remember, even though it didn't help them strategically, when they tried to blow up the _Enterprise E_?"

Q nodded. "Yessss…" He said slowly. "What about it?"

"I think that if one of us appeared down there, the Borg would leave the Line unguarded just long enough for the rest of us to get down there. From what I know about the Joker, he seems like he loves overkill when it comes to killing. Am I right, Batman?"

Batman nodded.

Strange pointed to a little part of the cavern, just far enough away from the Line that it would be easy for he rest of them to get down. "I'll appear there, and try to keep them out of yours way until…"

Q interrupted him. "I don't think you understand. I have absolutely _no idea _how to fix the Line, and I might not be able to with an _eternity_!" Then he looked smug. "And you _do _understand that you may die in this attempt."

Dr. Strange put his hands up slightly. "Just do what you can do."

Then he disappeared, appearing again right in the clearing.

Jokotus looked around the cavern. They had indeed done a great deed this day. They had brought the Borg up to heights that made any other attempt for power pale against this. There was nothing that could stop the Borg now. Nothing to stop them from finally having their full of death.

At that moment, Jokotus noticed a stranger, not far from them.

"Halt!" He said to Dr. Strange, who just smiled and stood there.

"Who… oh, me?" Dr. Strange said, pointing to himself. "I'm just passing by, and I thought I would just take a look at the Line. You don't mind, do you?"

Dr. Strange watched with amusement as Jokotus seemed to think about what Strange had said for a moment, but then his amusement ceased with the look that appeared in Joker's, or Jokotus's, eyes.

"In fact, we _do _mind," Jokotus said, as he and all of the other Borg started to advance on Dr. Strange. "But that can easily be remedied…"  
Then Jokotus lunged at Dr. Strange.

Dr. Strange ducked the lunge, and when Jokotus's body went over him, slammed his fist upwards in the Borg leader's chest. Jokotus was thrown across the room, and landed on his back. Then the other Borg attacked.

Q and the others hurried over to the Line. "What can we do?" Picard demanded, as Q quickly studied the Line. "I don't see _anything_ that we can do!" Q shouted through the noise of the fighting on the other side of the cavern. He hurriedly looked around, but didn't see anything that looked like an on switch.

"If you have any ideas; now is the time!" Q stated, looking at the explorers and heroes. The Watcher stepped up. "I have a solution; but we first must destroy the Borg. The Line can only obey one master, so we must destroy the _present _masters to become the masters ourselves."

They all looked at the Borg, who were starting to overwhelm Dr. Strange.

"Let's do it!" Wolverine roared, and then ran towards the Borg in his insane, animal rage. At the sight of Wolverine, many of the Borg took a step back, and in so doing momentarily turned from the direction of Dr. Strange. Strange took the advantage.

"_Magamonto_!" uttered Dr. Strange in a deep voice, and a fiery mist of flame appeared under about a dozen of the Borg. Before the ill-fated Borg knew what Dr. Strange had done, they all disappeared into the flame vortex.

Dr. Strange cut the spell, and then shot another after another.

In the time that Dr. Strange had done his work, Wolverine was getting as many Borg as he could get. He somersaulted high into the air, and landed in the middle of the Borg group. In their momentary shock of surprise, Wolverine cut many of them down.

"Come on!" Wolverine bellowed, ramming his elbows into two of the Borg behind him, and then slammed his claws into the two in front of him. But as he pulled back his hand for another hit, one of the Borg grabbed his hand.

Wolverine turned around, and saw a Borg in the form of Kang the Conqueror.

Kang grabbed Wolverine's neck with one hand, and then with the other hand tied Wolverine's hands behind his back with a bionic arm. "Well, well, Kang," Wolverine gasped, as Kang pulled tighter on his neck, "I guess Borg implants made you forget what I had done _last _time you had me in this position."

And with that, Wolverine shoved his knee into Kang in a place that most would consider a "dirty fighting" move.

But it got the job done, as Kang let go of Wolverine's neck. In that second of Kang's hesitation, Wolverine dropped onto his legs, and then rammed both sets of his claws through Kang's head.

Kang's eyes, or eye, since a Borg implant covered his left eye, widened. And for a moment, Wolverine thought that he saw a brief look of pure terror in the tyrant's human eye. But then the eye closed, and Kang fell to the ground, dead.

Wolverine immediately turned from Kang's body, and started back towards the battle.

Picard was using his phaser against as many of the Borg that hadn't adapted. He tried to watch the events that were happening around him without getting killed by the Borg, which ended up being quite difficult.

The other heroes joined him, but some of them did not make it.

"Supergirl, watch out!" Wonder Woman yelled to the young superhero. But she called out too late. One of the Borg plunged a sword implant through Supergirl's chest.

Supergirl looked down at the pool of blood that was leaking from her wound for a moment, and then crumpled to the ground

Superman saw what had just happened to his young cousin. "Kara…" He called out. He flew over to her bloody body. He slowly lifted her head, and immediately saw that she was dead.  
"No!" He yelled, and turned around. His eyes turned red, as he let out a barrage of lasers that destroyed many of the Borg. But, in doing so, he forgot about the Supergirl behind him.

"Never turn your back on a threat, Superman," Superman heard from behind him in Supergirl's voice, and then felt something hit him in the back.

Then he felt nothing…

Admiral Spock and Second-in-Command Spock were grabbing each Borg that came into reach, and breaking each Borg's neck with their superior strength. Data was doing the same thing, but with greater efficiency. Wonder Woman and Batman, who had a much harder time now that Superman was dead, were crashing into the Borg, and killed many of them.

The Thing, Worf and Teal'c attacked as one, and the Thing used the advantage of his grief to kill as many of these creatures as he could.

"Come on, it's clobbering…!" The Thing began to say.

Then they all heard something above them.

One of the Borg had shot the ceiling, and a huge chunk of the cavern fell towards where the Thing stood.

The Thing looked up, and saw his fate coming towards him.

"…time!" He finished, and grabbed three Borg and pulled them with him.

Then the chunk fell on them, killing all four.

Picard grabbed one of the Borg arms that lay abandoned on the ground, and with it tore into the fray, stabbing one Borg in the chest. The Borg fell, and Picard cut off another's head. But somehow, they kept coming.

Picard then saw, briefly, Worf fall dead in the grasp of Jokotus. Then a scream filled the air.

Then they all, humans and Borg, looked in shock at one of the fights.

Q and Jokotus were in a fight hand-to-hand, and it looked like Q was losing.

"Q!" Picard yelled, and then started to run forward.

"No, Picard!" Q yelled in a strained voice, as if it took all his strength to keep up with Jokotus. "I don't need _you_ getting killed, too!"

The other Borg started to come to Jokotus's aid, but Jokotus turned to them while pushing Q down to the ground even more.

"This is my fight!" Jokotus snarled.

Jokotus pushed down harder, bringing Q to his knees. "You are beaten, Q." Jokotus said is a calm voice, as if saying the weather. "And there is nothing you can do about it."

But then Jokotus suddenly looked apprehensive, if that was possible for the Borg.

"What are you doing?"

Q was starting to brighten in white light, and it was shooting out of his eyes and mouth. "What I should have done to you # a long time ago!" Q replied tranquilly.

In a small moment, Q looked at here Data stood. "I'm sorry, Data, but I have to do this."

A look of understanding passed over Data, and he nodded towards Q.

Then with a huge effort, Q screamed, and pure light radiated from his body. Picard was thrown back from the pressure of it, and landed on his back.

The roar lasted a few seconds, and then it stopped as quickly as it began. Picard opened his eyes, and saw that every one of the Borg, including Jokotus, were dead.

But they didn't look like dead Borg. The machine parts of their bodies appeared to be gone. Since the Borg made sure that they were more machine then organic, all that was left of them now were piles of white flesh.

Picard then figured out what Q had done. He looked down, and sure enough, his communicator was nowhere to be found.

Then he saw why Q had apologized to Data.

Data lay on the ground. Nothing was left of him, save his uniform and a pasty-white substance covering the floor.

Picard looked at Q, who was panting, trying to get some of the strength back from his attack.

"You took away all metal alloys in the room, didn't you?" Picard asked.

Q smiled. "It didn't take too much time for you to figure it out."

"And you killed Data."

For the first time in his life, Picard saw that Q was looking at him with a pleading expression. "Please understand, Jean-Luc… I had no choice. I had to take all metal from the room in order to stop them."

But Wolverine looked confused. "Wait… but I'm still alive and my skeleton is made of metal. How come I am still alive?"

"Because your metal is a very unusual metal, one that does not exist in any other universe but your own; one that I could choose to pick or not. No other metal alloy was made of adamantium."

Then Q looked at the Line. "Okay, we killed the Borg. Now we are the new masters. But _how _do we turn the Line back on?" The Watcher was the one to step up.

"I will be able to do it." He said, turning to the two Spock beings. "But I will need both of your services to do so."

Q stepped to one side, and the Watcher and two Spocks stepped up to the Line. The Watcher closed his eyes. Then with a liquid-like motion, he put his hand into the Line. "Spocks, you must mind-meld with the Line."

But before the two Spocks could comply, a sound like a gunshot filled the room.

Anakin Skywalker looked down at the hole in his chest, gushing blood.

Then he fell to the floor, dead.

"Anakin!" Qui-Gon yelled.

"What happened?" Picard demanded, just as another shot rang out.

Another two bullets shot from an invisible foe, one blowing off the Flash's head and the other grazing Spider-Man's arm.

"Find out where that is coming from!" O'Neill yelled, pulling his zat gun from his armor.

"There!" Carter said, pointing to a moving shadow on the ground. But as she made that announcement, eight more shots rang out, barely hitting Daniel and Carter.

Both fell to the ground with groans of pain, while O'Neill and Teal'c ran towards them.

"Get them up!" Teal'c said, as he and Wolverine lashed towards the shadow. But the shadow moved quicker than they could, and both heroes fell onto each other with a crash.  
Suddenly, three blades activated, as Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Luke attacked.

"Surround it!" Obi-Wan commanded, and all of them complied.

But whatever this thing was, it wasn't just about to give up easily. A long red blade activated, and blocked all three Jedi blades.

"Who…?" Luke said, just as the red blade flashed towards him. Luke easily blocked the blow, but suddenly another red blade appeared out of thin air.

Obi-Wan fought with intensity, shockingly realizing that this being's fighting strategy was not unlike that of the Sith lord that has taken Qui-Gon's life.

A voice came from the Jedi hero's invisible adversary. "Not good enough, I'm afraid."

The twin crimson lightsabers flew into the air, turning with such a quiet intensity that it took all participants breath away.

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan growled, swiping his lightsaber low to cut the being's legs off.

But the lightsaber simply cut through empty air, and the lightsabers still were driving the Jedi back.

Finally, in a stunning movement, Luke Skywalker threw his lightsaber into the area of the twin crimson lightsabers, and Luke's lightsaber got through the being's protection and connected. A flicker of electricity ignited from one of the being's arms, and finally the mysterious shadow was revealed.

"Dr. Doom!" Spider-Man gasped, and as he did held his arm with pain.

Dr. Doom looked at all those in the vast cavern, and a low, guttural laugh came from the face behind the metal mask.

"This power will be mine," Dr. Doom said, still holding the humming crimson lightsabers in his hands, "and none of you will be able to stand in my way."

Then Dr. Doom attacked.

Everyone in the cavern was shocked to watch as hundreds of gadgets on Dr. Doom activated to life. Dr. Doom dropped the lightsabers, and growled, as pulses of energy began building up in his hands. Then with a scream, Dr. Doom brought his hands up, and thousands of bolts of electricity slammed toward the heroes. One of the bolts hit Obi-Wan, killing him instantly.

Screaming, Q jumped into the way of the bolts, trying to protect the rest of the group. The energy cackling through his body. In his weakened condition, Q felt, for the first time since the Borg attack, pain. He fell to the ground, twitching from the pain.

"You all die now." Dr. Doom said simply, aiming again at the group.

That was then the familiar sound of "snikt!" filled the room.

Doom looked down at his chest, and then gasped. Three bloody metal blades were sticking out of his chest cavity.

He slowly turned his head, and saw the crouched figure of Wolverine behind him.

"Surprise, Doom," Wolverine rasped, twisting the claws slightly.

"You…" Doom said with his final breath. Then he sank down to the floor, dead.

Wolverine sheathed his claws, as all eyes turned towards SG-1 and Spider-Man.

Daniel was standing up, but was quite wobbly due to shots in the legs. But he was fine; it was the other person who was shot that was taking all of the attention.

"Carter, come on, Carter!" O'Neill was saying, shaking Samantha Carter's body. "Don't die on me now, kid." He whispered in her ear.

Carter moaned. Letting out a sigh of relief, O'Neill lifted her up slowly. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded, but winced in pain.

"Yes, I think so."

Picard looked down at the fallen body. "Who is that?" He asked Wolverine.

"The name is Doctor Doom, one of the most powerful villains in our universe." Wolverine replied. "How he got here, I don't know."

Q stood up slowly.

The Watcher, who had been standing next to the Line through this time, said, "We do not have much time; we must finish this now! Spocks, do a Vulcan mind-meld."

The Spocks complied, and touched the Line in Vulcan-fashion.

Then the Watcher put his hand through the Line, and then his whole body was absorbed into it.

The Line suddenly stopped glowing. It stood absolutely still for a moment, and then blasted with such light that everyone had to cover their eyes. The ball turned to flame, but somehow the Spocks were not touched, with the whole of it on fire. Then it stopped. Ambassador Spock let go of the Line, and looked at the others. His eyes had the same kind of fire the Line had.

"_You have restored me_," A strange, intimidating voice came from the throat of Ambassador Spock. "_You have come to me, not for personal gain, of fixing a deep pain, but to save the known universes from certain death._" Then Ambassador Spock bowed slightly to them. "_I now know the risk and death that it took you to get here to me, and for that I am in your debt_.

"_For your selfless acts for the benefit of all, you will be rewarded. All that have died in your quest will be alive and well, and any danger that they were in before this event will be non-existent_."

"About the villains and our friends," Wolverine asked, nodding towards the gruesome remains of Jokotus, "will they be dead permanently?"

Spock shook his head. "_No; everything must be as it was. All enemies and heroes will return to their original states, with no memory of what has transpired_.

"_You may stay here as long as you want, and when you want to return to your universes, I will send you_."

Spider-man was the first to speak. "Can I ask a question?" He asked. Officer Spock turned to him. "_What is it_?"  
"Well, I was wondering if you could let us talk to those who are dead for a moment. I, personally, would like Cassidy come here before he loses his memory and turns bad again."

Ambassador Spock nodded. "_That is acceptable_."

Then Spock's eyes returned to normal, and he started to fall. Kirk and Picard caught him, and slowly helped him up.

Then they all watched as the Watcher returned from the Line, and the Line started to live again. Its light was perfect, its life was perfect.

Indeed, all was as it was.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

There was sadness as the newfound friends were forced to say good-bye. On the dark side of the room, Batman and Captain America shook hands. "It was a pleasure fighting with you again, Batman," Captain America said, shaking Batman's hand harder. "It was a pleasure." Batman replied. "I hope that one day we will meet again."

Spider-man looked at Cassidy. He looked so different without that crazy look in his eyes. He almost looked…human now. Wow, wasn't that something. "I understand that I have to return to my evil state." Cassidy said, looking intently at Spider-man.

Spider-man couldn't lie, so he simply nodded.

"The Line says that everything must go back to normal."

Cassidy sighed and brought out one of his hands, palm spread. "It's weird; getting as close to humanity that I have ever gotten before, only to have it…" Then he closed his hand, "taken away from me as soon as I gained it."

But then he smiled. "But one way or another, I'm glad that I got to see you in a different light. But I need to tell you something."

He came closer to Spider-man. "Don't take it easy on me when we go back. I am a real monster, and you shouldn't feel sorry for that part of me. The good part of me has been gone for as long as I can remember. There is nothing left of the real me to pity."

Then Cassidy grinned, a grin that you would never guess was from a serial killer. A grin that made him look like a real human being. Cassidy and started to walk away, but then turned back. "Oh, and one more thing, Spidey: If, at some point, you need to kill me…" He sighed, "Don't hesitate to do it. If I am not destined to be a good guy, I don't want to be a bad guy forever. I wish I could take a part of the good that I feel inside with me, but I know I can't..." But then he shrugged. "Well, I'm glad that I got this." He said, waving his hand towards the Line.

Then Cassidy, one of the worst killers of all, walked away as one of the bravest and most humble men of all.

SG-1 stood with the _Enterprise _crew, saying good-bye. "You know," O'Neill stated, looking at the newly-risen Worf and Data, "_You _two were always my favorite characters on the show aside from Q and the Borg." But from the dark look Worf gave him, he quickly said, "But I think I have changed my view on the Borg a little bit."

Worf growled, and looked away.

O'Neill smiled, and looked at La Forge, Scottie, Worf, Data, and Picard. "It was very… interesting to meet all of you." Carter said carefully.

Teal'c nodded to Worf. "I hope that if we meet again, your 'holodeck' rehabilitation will still be operational." Worf bared his teeth. "It will be a meeting to look foreword to." Then they shook hands.

Data was intrigued by O'Neill's constant reference to their show. "So Q had put our adventures and doppelgangers in a show called _Star Trek_, am I correct?"

O'Neill nodded. Data cocked his head to one side. "Fascinating…"

Picard, Kirk, Ambassador Spock, First Officer Spock, Q and the Watcher all stood together. Picard was the first one to speak. "Remember, Spock; take care of your crew. You have to last long enough for us to meet you." Spock nodded.

"_That_… I will make sure of, Captain Picard."

Q pulled out a handkerchief out of thin air, acting like he was crying. "Oh, all the sadness in the atmosphere, it's enough to make me cry!"

Picard rolled his eyes. "Q, I hope that by a strange twist of fate; the Line will make you a _little _bit less mischievous in the return home."

Q chuckled, and shook his head. "One of your fondest dreams, is it not?"

Then a mischievous light went into Q's eyes. He bent closer to Picard. "How do you know that the return home might not make me even _worse_?"

Picard just stood there, not saying anything. Then he turned to the Watcher. "How do _you _deal with Q when he shows up?"  
The Watcher shook his head. "I don't 'deal with him'… I just ignore him."  
Q made a rude remark at the Watcher as Picard laughed, for the first time in a long time.

After the good-byes, all of the explorers and heroes came to the Line. "We are ready." Picard said.

The Line shined all the more. "_Then let it be so_…"

As the transportation started to happen, Batman turned to all of the others. "Do you think that we all will ever meet again?" He asked. Captain America smiled, and then shrugged.

"Who knows?" He replied, just as they all started to disappear into their own universes. "You never know what surprises fate will throw at you…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue**

**Track I: **_Universe 18357-2948-1_

O'Neill, Carter, Teal'c, and Daniel Jackson awoke in the debriefing room. O'Neill groaned, and rubbed his face. "We're back?" He asked Daniel, who shrugged.

Carter got up. "There's only one way to find out." She said, looking at her clock. Then she started. "Colonel, my watch says that it is two hours _after _our encounter with Anubis."

Teal'c then got up, and looked at the mission that was stated on the debriefing screen. "It appears that the Line made it so that the mission never occurred, therefore not putting us in any danger."

Carter raised an eyebrow, and nodded. "It does appear that way." Daniel just sat in his chair, resting his head rest on his left hand.

"What's the matter with you?" O'Neill asked.

Daniel smiled. "Oh, nothing… just thinking on how we are going to de-brief this to General Hammond …"

**Track II: **_Universe 530478-10473-9_

**Stardate 23238.1**

First officer Spock opened his eyes. He immediately saw that he was on the _Enterprise A_. He quickly looked, and saw that everyone was still there in their correct positions. Kirk was in the captain's seat, Uhura was in Communications, and Sulu at Tactical… it was all right. Then he saw that Kirk was talking. "…I still can't believe that we were able to get cooperation from that rogue fleet so easily. Do you foresee a trap, Spock?"

Spock smiled inwardly. The Line had lived up to its promise. "No, captain, I believe that the rogue fleets are saying all intentions."

Spock thought about the whole episode, and wondered if such a thing would ever happen again. If so, Spock prayed that it would not be in _his _lifetime.

**Stardate 47982.8, 100 years later**

Picard quickly started, bounding from his chair. He looked around, and saw that he was on his ship, with his crew. Picard saw Commander Riker, the only other member of his crew to survive the phenomenon, stand up next to him. "Captain…" He said, as if focusing reality from fantasy. Then he whispered, "Did all that really…?"

Picard nodded. "Indeed, Number One."

Picard looked ahead, and saw that they still one in the sector they were in before he got the call about the Borg.

He looked behind him, and saw Kirk, Scottie, McCoy, and Spock. He heard McCoy muttering about "Getting an old man out from nowhere; what do these whippersnappers think an old man like me can do…" Picard shook his head, and turned to them. He could see by Spock's face Picard could see that he still remembered. This all meant that everything went according to plan. "I'm sure you were wondering why I asked you to come on this voyage…" McCoy rolled his eyes, and moved his hand as if to say, "Will you hurry the #& up?"

"I asked you to come because of, well, kind of a ship reunion. It's about someone that we found on one of our voyages a few days ago."

Then Picard looked directly at Kirk. "Jim..."

Kirk looked at Picard in confusion for almost a whole second, when his eyes widened.

"Do you mean…?" Kirk whispered, and in answer, Picard smiled.

"Yes, Jim," Picard replied, and with each word his grin widened, "We did it…"

**Track III: **_Universe 462728-4741-9_

…Obi-Wan looked around the empty room that had just held the Sith Lord and his master. He saw the red-energy barrier disappear, and he walked up to the place that he last saw Qui-Gon.

"Oh… this is not good," said Obi-Wan under his breath.

_Now what happened_? Obi-Wan thought. _This kind of stuff always had to happen to him, didn't it_? _Now what was he supposed to_...?

Suddenly, Qui-Gon Jinn appeared behind Obi-Wan, and fell to the ground in fatigue.

"Master Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, hurriedly going towards his master. Qui-Gon accepted his Padawan's hand, and stood up.

"What happened to you—?" Obi-Wan looked behind Qui-Gon. "…And where is the Sith?"

Qui-Gon turned, and indeed, the Sith Lord was nowhere to be found.

But it seemed that Qui-Gon's mind was not on the missing Sith. It was on the startling revelation that he had realized. In this reality… how should be dead at the hands on this Sith Lord. But… he wasn't dead. On the contrary, he felt more alive than ever before.

But now that he was alive, this would change the universal status quo of time and space.

What would happen now? Qui-Gon had no way of knowing.

"I don't know, my young Padawan," Qui-Gon replied, "but I am beginning to think that whatever happened today is not over yet."

But even though Qui-Gon didn't know much about the entire phenomenon, he did know one thing: things could get pretty interesting from here on out…

Darth Maul fell with a clank on the floor. He looked up, and saw that he was now in front of his master. His master stood from his throne, and looked at his apprentice warily.

"How have you returned?" Darth Sidious said, folding his arms.

Darth Maul stood up from the ground with dignity, and bowed to his master.

"I do not know, my master…"

**Track IV: **_Universe 890473-5351-5_

**Minnesota**

"No!" MacGyver yelled, jumping with all his might, putting himself in the path of the bullet… and the bullet miraculously passed through MacGyver's body and into the retreating soldier leader, who hit the ground with a thud.

In that minute of confusion, Pete Thorton grabbed two guns that were on the ground, and aimed them at the guards. "Now it's _my _turn to say don't move!" He said. The soldiers stepped back towards their dead leader, dropped their guns, and raised their hands.

MacGyver stepped up to one of the guards, and took the pass-key off his belt.

"Thanks for your help!" MacGyver said, and then walked towards the storage shed. He pulled out some duct tape and wire, and quickly tied the guards up.

"Now don't go anywhere." Thorton said to them, and then they ran to get the hostages out of the building.

As they ran, Pete turned to MacGyver, and said in an amused voice, "This was better than getting in the way you were _going _to get in, isn't it?"

MacGyver huffed. "Maybe…"

Pete laughed.

Then they got to the hostage's cells, and quickly released them.

"Come with us!" Thorton said, showing them his I.D. badge.

"Let's go now!" MacGyver said, pointing towards the door. "By this time, other guards will be alerted to us coming here."

The hostages nodded, and together they all ran out of the complex. But when they got to the exit, a guard came up, and aimed a machine-gun at MacGyver.

"You're a dead man!" The guard yelled, and then shot MacGyver.

"MacGyver!" yelled Pete in warning, but it was too late. The bullets hit; but just as before, they just went through him, hitting the wall.

Pete quickly pulled up his gun, and shot the guard. Then he stared at MacGyver in disbelieve. "How did you…?" He started. But MacGyver shrugged his shoulders, and they started running.

After dodging the last wall tower, they got into a hidden van that was parked a few yards away from the tower, and made their way towards Dalton Airways.

As they came in, Jack Dalton was waiting there for them. "Mac, did everything go alright?" Jack asked, but MacGyver ignored him as he, Pete and the hostages all ran into the airplane. "Let's go, Jack!" Pete yelled, and Dalton listened.

He went up the ladder into the cockpit, where MacGyver was sitting in the co-pilot's seat.

Jack turned on the engines, just as a dozen cars full of Communists pulled up towards the airstrip.

"Oh, boy!" groaned Jack, as the cars stopped in front of the plane. One of the Communists had a microphone and was saying, "Surrender our hostages or you will be shot!"

But before Jack could do anything, MacGyver pushed him aside, and pulled the plane backwards. "What are you doing?!" Jack yelled.

"Just making a little distraction…" MacGyver replied.

The back part of the plane hit one of the cars, which overturned into another. When that happened, two of the machine-guns went off, hitting one of the car fuel tanks.

The plane was in the air, out of the Communist's reach, when a giant explosion blew behind them.

After they were a good distance away from the Communists, Dalton looked at MacGyver with relief. "That was a close one, Mac," He said, and then laughed. "But not as close as that time in…"

But MacGyver interrupted him. "Don't start, Jack." He said in a warning voice. "Just don't start."

Then Pete came into the front of the plane, and turned to MacGyver. "So… did you figure out how those bullets just passed through you?" He asked.

Jack Dalton's head whizzed over to MacGyver. "Say what?!" He exclaimed.

MacGyver put of one of his hands. "It was nothing, Pete… they must have gotten mighty close, but missed." He replied, but even as he said it, he had the feeling that he had missed something.

And for some reason, he felt like he was _forgetting_ something…

**Track V: **_Universe 21346-4397-1_

**Present time, Apokolips**

Wonder Woman awoke as suddenly as she had been knocked unconscious, and found that she was now in the throne room of Darkseid. She slowly stood up, and saw that all the other heroes were there also. The villains, including Darkseid, Despero, Lobo, Cheetah, the Shade, Gorilla Grodd, Giganta, Sinestro, Parasite, Amazo, Mongul, Metamorpho, Dr. Destiny, and Doomsday were lying on the floor, unconscious.

Wonder Woman went over to Green Arrow, and saw that he, too, was just getting up, along with the Martian Manhunter.

"Did all that really happen?" Wonder Woman asked the Martian Manhunter.

"What are you talking about?" Green Arrow asked, and then looked down at all the villains, "and how did that happen?"

Wonder Woman shrugged. "I don't know."

The Martian Manhunter said, "I do think that it was real."

**Gotham City, Chicago**

Batman found himself on the ground, and found that he was now still in the warehouse. He slowly stood up, and saw that the Line had put him right before the Joker had pressed the red button, blowing them both up. He looked down, and saw that the Joker was lying on the ground, unconscious.

So it was all supposed to be over now. Everything would now go back to normal.

But Batman not so sure that it was. He wondered if all of the happenings with the Line turning off, or "dying", with all of the people from totally different universes… was it all a plot of some kind from a terrible being?

A creature that is more powerful then anything they could ever imagine?

As Batman picked up the Joker's unconscious body, and started towards the Batmobile, he knew that the only thing to do was to wait and see, and hope that his thoughts were all just paranoia…

**Track VI: **_Universe 21346-4397-1_

**Westchester, New York**

Wolverine opened one eye, and felt water seeping through his suit.

Sewage water… oh, #, this just wasn't right.

Groaning, Wolverine sat up, and could see that he was back in the sewers, thought he already knew that from the smell.

Wolverine now stood up all the way, and looked around the small space.

The rest of the X-Men were unconscious, and Sabretooth was nowhere to be found.

The # must have escaped… just like him, too. One day, Sabretooth, one day… I'll find you, and then there will be hell to pay.

"I might as well not tell anyone about this," Wolverine said to himself. "Besides, _I _wouldn't believe anyone who told me that kind of thing."

With one last smirk, he awoke the other X-Men members.

**Manhattan, New York**

Spider-man was shocked, even through he knew it was coming, from the sudden return back to his own universe. He looked around the graveyard, but didn't see anything of Carnage. "Was it all a dream?" Spider-man asked himself.

He wondered where Carnage had been sent…

Carnage awoke on the ground of a city street. Where was Spider-man? The last thing he remembered was being over the wall-crawler's body, about to send a sword through his body. But where was he?

Then Carnage noticed where he was. Where was_ he_?

He knew that something important had just happened, but he couldn't remember what. All he knew was that Spider-man had something to do with it.

"_You might have escaped this time, Spider-man, but next time will be your last_…"

**The Himalayas**

Dr. Strange and Dormommu appeared from nowhere just as their bolts slammed into the ground. Panting, Dormommu looked up at Strange.

Dr. Strange had never seen Dormommu so off-balanced. "_What happened_?"

Dr. Strange didn't answer, but got himself in a fight position.

Dormommu laughed. "_I do not wish to fight you at the moment, Strange_," He said, stepping back. "_I will take my leave, and we will both live to fight another day_."

Then with a flash, Dormommu disappeared in a bright, red light.

Dr. Strange looked at where Dormommu had just been standing. And for some reason, he didn't think this situation with the Line was over.

Not even close…

**Final Note**

The Line has now been revived.

But there is much about it that we still do not know. But even if we knew everything about the Line, we would still need to know about the other creatures and beings that exist, both in and out of time.

There are also many beings and creatures lurking all around the multiverse that could destroy all life as we know it. There are probably many that exist at this instant, ready to unleash creating mayhem and destruction. Were Batman and Dr. Strange correct in their theory that a being higher than the Line was responsible for all this chaos?

Will this creature reveal itself?

The only way to presently answer these questions is to take a quote from a wise superhero, one who stands for justice and hope.

"Who knows…?"

**THE END**


End file.
